Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: Siempre habrá algo en nuestras vidas que querremos olvidar, las heridas que nos causo un suceso desafortunado desaparecerán, porque el tiempo puede curar casi cualquier herida, pero las cicatrices siempre se quedaran contigo, las que te preocupan no son las que quedaron en tu cuerpo, son 12 personas a las cuales pensar como tus cicatrices
1. Chapter 1

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Prologo: Recuerdos en el cuerpo

-Es bien sabido que el tiempo puede curarlo casi todo, los errores de la naturaleza como pueden ser algunas enfermedades o micro formas de vida son una de las excepciones a la regla, la naturaleza estaba lejos de ser perfecta y no era algo que se pudiera discutir con mostrar un bello páramo o un imponente glaciar aun solido pese al calentamiento global, una vista linda de un paisaje no era ni por asomo suficiente como para hacer pensar en que todo en tu vida podía estar bien-

-La naturaleza estaba lejos de ser perfecta, en ella había cosas que el tiempo no podía curar, pero lo que si podía hacer era llevarse al menos el 80% de las heridas físicas y emocionales que puede sufrir una persona, pero ese no fue tu caso, caíste en el porcentaje de personas cuyas heridas no podían curarse con el tiempo o cuando menos es lo que podías llegar a pensar, habían pasado 3 años para ver otro punto de vista y te quedaste con eso-

-El tiempo podía curar casi todo, pero que era lo que pasaba despues de eso ? Que era lo que quedaba despues de una herida ? Después de eso venían las cicatrices, aquellas marcas que quedaban en el cuerpo y en la mente y que no te dejaban olvidar que es lo que fue de ti pero que te hacían darte cuenta de que habías cambiado, solo deseabas a veces haber cambiado de mejor manera y por diferentes motivos, asi como desearías tener ambos ojos en lugar de uno o no tener que ir a todos lados con un bastón para ponerte de pie en caso de tropezar por esos estúpidos azares de la vida-

-Durante el transcurso de los años habían ciertos sucesos que podían llegar a cambiar mucho a una persona, esos sucesos normalmente siempre eran malos y este no era la excepción, ellos habían cometido errores y tu eras consciente de ellos-

-Aun no olvidabas el asunto de la suerte el cual aun si no tardo demasiado en arreglarse por si mismo, el daño no había sido menor, aun asi tuviste la suficiente madurez o ingenuidad... O hasta amor por tu familia si querías llamarlo de esa forma como para hacer cuenta nueva y a lo siguiente, porque eras bueno en eso, eras bueno para perdonar y no es que te haya costado algo tan grave una situación asi, ya que los amigos realmente leales que tenias eran muy pocos, como si el estatus social en una escuela primaria fuera algo que va a durar toda la vida-

-El caso ahora era muy distinto, donde en un intento para ya no tener un rasgo visible con tu familia comenzaste a pensar en que tipo de color de cabello podrías tener en lugar del blanco que heredaste de tu abuelo, el tenerlo negro, rubio o castaño ya se habían descartado de inmediato, no había prácticamente ningún color que fuera a llamar demasiado la atención en la escuela, pero de por si el hecho de ir con un parche en el ojo derecho ya lo hacia bastante-

-Optaste por ir a lo pelirrojo, el tiempo ah pasado pero no todas tus hermanas han cambiado y con referirse a algunas excepciones fue con la obviedad de que Lily creció y Lori debía continuar con su vida, la universidad y su relación con Roberto Santiago Jr-

-Tu habitacion se volvió un lugar mas seguro, cuando fuiste capas de caminar con cierta normalidad otra vez y encontrar algo con lo que no hubieras querido toparte una noche sobre tu cama decidiste gastar al menos 30 dolares en un juego de cerraduras para tu puerta y unas barras de hierro para soldarlas a la ventilación-

-Pese a todo lo que hiciste para que tu habitacion fuera el lugar mas privado de la casa aun con esas condenadas paredes que parecían ser de cartón húmedo, aun asi no dejabas de ser un chico, un ser humano que necesitaba compañía de tanto en tanto, Clyde cumplía con su función como mejor amigo y el resto de la banda no se quedaba atrás, otorgaban un tiempo agradable aunque a veces no faltaban los sentimiento de querer hacer callar a tu amigo de color solo porque no dejaba de soñar despierto con Lori, pero decidiste que no correspondía a ti el arruinar su enamoramiento-

-En tu familia la única persona con la cual puedes pasar el tiempo... O al menos sentir que no has perdido algo de tu humanidad al disfrutar de la presencia de otra persona son tus dos hermanas mas pequeñas, una no se molestaría en intentar abordarte con una conversación o una disculpa como si no estuvieran ya demasiado gastadas tras tanto tiempo, hasta incluso ella se dejo llevar por el impulso de en un momento llorar tras la puesta de tu habitacion-

-Luego estaba Lily, ella era una bebe en ese tiempo, ahora era una niña de 4 años, como bebe ella no era realmente tonta o despistada, pero no podías tenerle alguna especie de... Acaso ibas a pensar en resentimiento ? Como si hubiera algo aun dentro de ti que pudiera sentir eso, tal vez durante los primeros meses de tu recuperación donde para dormir y vivir necesitabas de una pastilla que con el tiempo pasaron a 3, y cuando eso no basto llegaron las inyecciones directas al brazo hasta que incluso eso comenzó a ser poco para tu cuerpo-

-Y el resto de tus hermanas... Estabas demasiado inmerso en ti mismo como para pensar en si te importaba recibir continuas disculpas de ellas, reunir dinero para un celular, confeccionarte ropa para cuando regresaras y no tuvieras que usar tantos yesos, una canción que no se molesto en evitar cantar frente a lo que en ese momento debió ser toda la escuela, una rutina cómica burlándose de ella misma y del resto de la familia excepto por ti, dedicarte una anotación, un poema, unas fotografías con su mejor vestido rosa, un insecto "lindo" en una caja, estabas demasiado inmerso en ti mismo como para saber si te importaban todos esos gestos, era mas fácil quitarse el parche del ojo por un momento solo para recordar que tu ojo izquierdo ya no se encontraba en su lugar, algo de lo que siempre te terminabas expresando con un suspiro y te preguntabas porque decidiste poner un espejo en tu habitacion-

-Y claro como olvidar a dos personas adultas que parecían tener miedo a sus hijas o ser lo bastante ingenuos como para seguirles el juego-

-Pero al final de todos los dias te dabas cuenta que la única persona en la que podías confiar plenamente era un sujeto que podías describir como lo que a veces era un completo desgraciado, el mismo que se encargo de tu re habilitación, gracias a el tenias tu pierna con mas puntadas de las que podías contar con los dedos de tus manos y tus pies, en tu muñeca una serie que la rodeaba por completo y por el también tenias un ojo menos, curiosamente de no ser por el incluso estarías muerto, con salvar tu vida has de suponer que un ojo y unas cuantas cicatrices entro otras cosas podría haber sido un precio bajo-

-Y claro como también olvidar el hecho de que ese doctor no tuvo ningún problema en teñir tu cabello cuando se lo pediste, nunca hiso preguntas de porque durante todo ese tiempo te negaste a las visitas de tu propia familia, al final cuando descubrió la verdad fue que escuchaste las primeras palabras de alabanza venir de ese hombre, no fueron las mejores, pero te hicieron sonreír en ese momento-

-Que es lo que había ocurrido, como fue que habían llegado a esto ? Aun intentabas ordenar tus ideas mas por la necesidad de encontrar una respuesta y no porque en aquella cama de hospital pensar era lo único que podías hacer, el vendaje alrededor de tu cabeza no podía dejarte ver televisión y eras consciente de que tal vez había una en aquella habitacion, solamente estabas tu y tus pensamientos los cuales intentabas ordenar como si fuera un juego de acomodar fichas de domino, y no era un misterio que para hacer eso se requería de mucha paciencia, algo que con el tiempo fuiste perdiendo-

-Aun intentas recordar como estabas antes de que ocurriera lo que paso, era algo que de seguro debía ser divertido para la... O Las bromistas que decidieron que seria una muy buena idea una pequeña broma para el día de tu cumpleaños, algo que podría aumentar pos 2 la carga emocionar que ahora contenías y eso seria un numero bajo-

-Era bien conocido que las personas que se practicaban cirugía plástica para poder cambiar desde un pequeño ajuste en su rostro a querer una reconstrucción completa pasaban por un largo y doloroso proceso de recuperación, no puedes evitar reír a tus interiores ya que ninguna estrella que haya pagado para cortarse la cara o el cuerpo en pedazos para verse mejor sabría el dolor por el que tu pasabas, especialmente cuando al despertar solo viste oscuridad y la voz de un hombre diciéndote que te calmaras-

Bueno... Lincoln Loud, el asunto es el siguiente, fuiste victima de un accidente automovilístico, una camioneta te impacto de lleno, lo mas afectado de tu cuerpo sin contar los huesos fracturados y hemorragias es que al salir volando y dejar un gran hoyo en el parabrisas este también corto tu mano por completo -Recordabas bien que ya llevaba tal vez unos dos o 3 días en ese lugar, recordabas bien lo ocurrido, el recuerdo era lo bastante fresco como para desear que esto fuera solo una pesadilla... Pero la realidad podía ser muy cruel a veces y simplemente tener oscuridad a donde quiera que veías mientras escuchabas una voz tan tranquila que parecía no importarle tu situación... Bueno, sus palabras eran mas pesadas que su tono de voz- También en los primeros diagnósticos al parecer sufriste daño en tu ojo izquierdo, no podemos estar seguros de en que estado se encuentra hasta que te quitemos los vendajes

-Era tu cumpleaños, uno de esos pocos días en donde toda la atención es para ti, esperas que lleguen unos cuantos regalos de tus hermanas que aceptaras con amor sabiendo que no usaras al meno de ellos ya que no sabrías darle un uso a un pastel de lodo y no eres el chico mas físicamente activo para usar un suspensorio-

-Un día que debía ser uno de los mejores termino mal en el momento en el que escuchaste a tus padres llamarte a la habitacion de la hermana mayor de la familia, al subir por las escaleras recibiste un susto producto de dos de tus hermanas usando mascaras aterradoras, al caer por las escaleras resbalaste como si se tratara de un tobogán, en ningún momento te diste cuenta en que cuando subiste las escaleras, Lucy las había cubierto con plástico de esos que se usa para cubrir la comida y sobre eso aceite para un rápido viaje resbaladizo, al llegar al final de las escaleras al sentir algo empujar tus pies te sentiste aun mas confundido, algo típico de la genio y sus artilugios, realmente no caía en tu mente como ella con lo seria que llegaba a ser podía haberse prestado para algo que ella misma calificaría como una perdida de tiempo, luego recordaste que tenia 4 años en ese momento-

-Era una broma para tu cumpleaños, una broma inofensiva... O mas bien que debía ser inofensiva, algo que se olvidaría luego siendo ahogado por una amoroso ambiente familiar, tal vez las chicas esperaban que tu trasero terminara solo en la entrada de la casa, pero ni siquiera una hermana como Lisa pareció prever que la velocidad que tomaste en la caída y el viaje por las escaleras y luego ser catapultado de una forma que fue tan fuerte que terminaste por volar sobre la calle solo para que antes de que todo se volviera negro vieras una camioneta dirigirse a ti a toda velocidad-

en la cirugía pudimos... O mas bien pude, no voy a dar crédito a las y los enfermeros que me asistieron, bueno de regreso al punto pude reingertarte la mano, durante los próximos 6 o mas meses se te harán exámenes para decidir si seguirás en una pieza o si tendremos que extirpar uno o dos miembros, supongo que en momentos asi puedo decirle a mis pacientes que se encomienden a dios o a lo que sea que crean, yo no lo hago pero eso no significa que tu no puedas

-Intentabas recordar a detalle todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los 3 años que habían ocurrido hasta este momento, veías tu mano y no te dolía moverla, pero por las noches sentías un dolor dificil de soportar a tal punto de que tenias que ir y pedir a tu hermana menor que te anestesiara para poder dormir, cualquier cosa útil y que pudiera mantener la menor interferencia posible con tu actual estado, recuerdas que la anestesia no hacia efecto inmediato y por eso es que decidiste que era mejor dormir asi, te daba el tiempo suficiente como para al menos bloquear la puerta de tu habitacion con una silla y luego dejarte caer, eso no evitaba que al despertar encontraras rastros de lagrimas en tu rostro que no eran tuyas-

-Con el cambio de color en el cabello no tardo en llegar el cambio en los colores de la ropa, ahora no salias mucho de los pantalones negros junto con calzado del mismo color y una camiseta blanca, te verías muy bien si tan solo no tuvieras que apoyarte en un bastón a veces para caminar, normalmente para subir escaleras y eso con frecuencia era en casa, despues de todo casi cada lugar tenia barandales en sus escaleras-

-La vida en el exterior de la casa no podía considerarse mejor, en un pueblo como en el que vives no puedes esperar a que la noticia de un chico atropellado no circule rapidamente, durante el periodo de recuperación solo aceptaste visitas de algunos amigos y de los padres de tu mejor amigo y por un tiempo te negaste a las visitas de tu propia familia, pero si era muy irritante tolerar la mirada compasiva de casi cada persona que te veía postrado en esa cama, podías añadir la piedad y la compasión a la lista de cosas de las cuales necesitabas un descanso-

-Después de sobrellevar la perdida de una parte de tu capacidad visual, literalmente la mitad de tu capacidad visual, intentaste mantenerte al tanto de la actualidad, que era lo que estaba de moda, que era la ropa de hoy, que clase de actividad podías usar como defensa personal porque siendo honesto mucha gente podría intentar pasar por encima de ti con facilidad, mas de lo que lo era antes si lo comprobaste cuando a los minutos tu doctor fue a decirte que tendrías que usar un bastón para muchas cosas, una que otra sugerencia por parte del infeliz tan confiable que tenias como doctor y supervisor de tu recuperación te recomendó algunas disciplinas que no haría que tus brazos se cayeran, pero si necesitaras hacer algo de ejercicio-

-Durante los pasados ya 3 años intentabas recordar lo mas posible de lo que había ocurrido desde ese día, no era que fuera algo agradable, simplemente la televisión estaba ocupada, tus vídeo juegos portátiles estaban escasos de batería, y los cómics de super héroes ya no te movían tanto como antes-

-Ahora era mas disfrutar las ilustraciones en si que las historias de tipos en mayas salvando vidas, si tan encarecidamente creías en ellos entonces bien uno podría haberte salvado de aquella camioneta y el tipo que conducía era mas heroico que tu familia cuando te enteraste por tu doctor que aquel sujeto fue quien te llevo al hospital en lugar de los verdaderos responsables de tu accidente, no sabias si alegrarte o molestarte, técnicamente no fue culpa del conductor pero seguía siendo la persona que te golpeo con el vehículo, en un lugar muy profundo de tu mente estabas un tanto resentido con el o bastante, por lo que no supiste como reaccionar cuando tu doctor te dijo que ese sujeto no había sido encerrado, no quisiste saber que tipo de condena había recibido-

-Lily era joven para caer en lujo de detalles siquiera, Lisa entendía, el doctor entendía aun mas, tus hermanas a su manera insistían y tus padres como siempre solo esperaban a ver que ocurría y eso solo daba la imagen de como la progenie tenia mas control que los progenitores-

-Pero aun asi no podías evitar recordar, recordar cunado nada mas podía ocupar tu mente o mas bien eras incapaz de olvidarlo, y las cicatrices estaban hay para obligarte a no olvidar y tu familia siempre estaría hay como la mas grande catarsis en tu vida-

-El tiempo puede curar casi todo, pero es mas fácil decir que puede curar casi cualquier herida, las heridas sanan, las heridas tal vez casi siempre sanan, pero las cicatrices se quedan, las cicatrices en el cuerpo... o al menos las que podían verse por las puntadas y los cortes en la piel no eran las peores, las cicatrices emocionales lo eran, porque si el tiempo se había encargado de curar aquellas heridas entonces las cicatrices estarían siempre en tu interior y asi nunca olvidarías, y si eso no era suficiente entonces las miradas arrepentidas de toda tu familia lo harían tal vez incluso mejor-

 _ **Bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva historia, la verdad este es uno de los títulos que anuncie en su momento junto con TheLoudLEgions y subirlo fue mas fuerte que yo, tenia ganas de darle la oportunidad a este proyecto que espero sea de su agrado, y se que ya hay muchos títulos que tienen a Lincoln sufriendo y si les soy honesto este iba a ser en un inicio un fic con base en NSL porque si les soy honesto me fue dificil decidir que era lo que iba a ocurrir y incluso a mi no me convencía lo del accidente del auto, ahora en cuanto a esta historia constara de que los primeros capítulos van a relatar a mas detalle lo ocurrido durante la recuperación de Lincoln y luego vendrá lo que sigue despues, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 1: Las heridas del inicio

-Las luces que entraban por el cuarto no eran lo bastante intensas como para poder golpear el rostro del peliblanco para que este despertara con gran facilidad, pero su propio subconsciente ya lo hacia despertar a las 8 A.M.-

-No escuchaba ruido afuera de su habitacion, de seguro todas sus hermanas seguían dormidas, y el día era algo especial, el único día en el cual podía decir que podía tener la atención de sus padres, en una familia tan grande la atención estaba lo bastante dividida como para sentirse algo olvidado, pero por un día al año ese no era el caso, Lincoln Loud, el único varón de la casa se sentía asi de feliz por ese motivo, despues de todo como el único niño este esperaba a que al menos su padre le pusiera un poco mas de atención que al resto de sus hermanas, pero no era el caso, tal vez por los gustos que Lincoln tenia no podía decir que tenia mucho en común con su padre mas de lo que el tenia con Lynn o con Luna-

-Sin fila para el baño, el día ya había comenzado bien, era algo que no se podía desaprovechar y menos en esa mañana, no sabia con cuanto tiempo disponía pero si podía estar al menos 30 minutos en el baño entonces se sentiría bien-

-Lo suficiente para darse un largo baño, revisar por curiosidad de chico pre puberto una que otra parte de su cuerpo en busca de bello corporal, el bigote aun no comenzaba a crecer en su labio superior pero si se sintió un tanto feliz cuando con la luz correcta pudo divisar 3 cabellos en el área del pecho-

-Lincoln salio de su habitacion y se puso ropa limpia, tal como quería pudo estar 30 minutos bajo el relajante flujo del agua caliente, una buena forma de comenzar la mañana y despues de tender su cama este salio de su habitacion para desayunar, al salir encontró la fila hecha por sus hermanas-

Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln ! -Escucho a sus hermanas al mismo tiempo, no hubo ninguna excepción que no lo saludara por eso, un solo día podía creer que todo podía salir bien, una vez al año en el cual podría esperar a ser quien reciba los favores en lugar de que sea el quien los haga, aun si tuda la familia normalmente se apoyaba mutuamente Lincoln era quien resaltaba en ese aspecto y nadie podía negarlo o... Bueno tal vez solo la princesa lo negaría solo por hacerlo-

Hola hijo, feliz cumpleaños -Dijo el padre desordenando un poco el cabello de Lincoln- Listo para un gran día ?

Si que lo estoy papa -Respondió el peliblanco-

Oye, yo junto con tu madre y tus hermanas prepararemos todo para que este sea un día excelente, que te parece si va a jugar con Clyde y el resto de tus amigos ? Cuando vuelvas podremos celebrarlo en familia, te parece bien ?

-Lynn Sr desenfundo una muy generosa cantidad de 70 dolares que entrego a su hijo y fueron recibidos con felicidad- De acuerdo papá, iré a buscar a toda la banda !

-Vio a su hijo salir mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, sin duda ya estaba llamando a su mejor amigo, un día que comenzó bien y tenia una buena vista a futuro, el primer buen paso que había dado había sido recibir 70 dolares de su padre y cuando volviera a casa lo esperaría una cálida fiesta familiar rodeado por el cariño de todos-

De acuerdo chicas, es hora de la operación "Hermano de cumpleaños" -Dijo Lynn Sr. a la familia ya dentro de la casa-

Si, literalmente le encantara todo lo que tendremos preparado para el hoy -Hablo esta vez Lori-

Saben... Siendo hoy su cumpleaños, creen que se tome mal una "divertida" muestra de afecto ? -Pregunto Luan quien había ganado la atención de todo con eso-

-Lincoln no tardo en llegar a casa de Clyde, ya hace unos minutos había enviado el mensaje a su amigo y también a sus otros amigos que eran Liam, Rusty y Zack-

Hola Lincoln, feliz cumpleaños -Dijo el chico de color dando un abrazo al peliblanco el cual fue correspondido junto con una agradecimiento por el saludo- Por cierto, te tengo un regalo, espérame un momento -Clyde desapareció de la puerta de entrada por unos pocos minutos, al volver tenia un paquete envuelto, Lincoln no tardo en abrirlo y vio que se trataba de una camiseta blanca-

Gracias Clyde, realmente lo aprecio, de seguro me la pondré hoy en casa cuando celebre este día con mi familia, crees que puedas venir ? Después de todo tu eres mi hermano

Lo siento Lincoln, tengo unos deberes que hacer despues de pasar estas horas contigo y con los chicos, mis padres quieren llevarme al doctor por unos exámenes de rutina, por precaución solamente

Entiendo, entonces haremos que esta parte del día sea increíble -Declaro Lincoln chocando puños con Clyde, despues de eso divisaron a Rusy, Liam y Zach quienes dieron sus felicitaciones al peliblanco-

Y cual sera la primera parada chicos ? -Pregunto Liam-

Pues que el chico de cumpleaños decida no lo creen ? Tu papá te dio 70 dolares para que los uses en lo que quieras -Respondió Zach-

Bien... -Dijo Lincoln, estaba pensando en el mejor lugar al cual pudieran ir para pasar unas buenas horas en su cumpleaños, pero en su cabeza nada seria como ir al buen árcade y comer unas hamburguesas en Burpin Burguer, asi que finalmente se decidió por esa opción-

-Primero fueron por las hamburguesas, sin duda hacían honor a su nombre, luego de que el quinteto se comió dos cada uno, todos al unisono dejaron salir un eructo lo bastante estridente como para que se escuchara en todo el establecimiento, nadie hiso un escándalo por eso, despues de todo era lo que causaban las hamburguesas y toda la gente presente... o mas bien las 10 personas que estaban presentes ademas de los niños lo sabían-

-Luego de eso siguió una parada al árcade, la idea era llegar a casa en al menos unas dos horas, dos horas de las cuales 90 minutos habían pasado en las hamburguesas, el peliblanco no esperaba que una simple carrera de autos en un vídeo juego en los árcade fuera a tomar tanto tiempo, literalmente fueron otros 90 minutos ya que aun siendo el cumpleaños de Lincoln, ni Clyde, ni Liam, ni Rusty ni Zach querían perder en el juego-

-El juego contenía al menos 11 etapas en la modalidad de jugador contra jugador, quien lograra la mayor cantidad de puntos ganaba y en el juego quien cruzara primero la linea de meta ganaba 10 puntos mientras que los otros lugares solo 0, en ese momento los 5 jugadores llevaban 20 puntos cada uno y era momento de elegir al ganador-

-Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, el quinteto estaba totalmente concentrado cada uno en su lugar, al dar la luz verde en el juego inicio la ultima fase los autos de los corredores salieron con un impulso de aceleración y el primer lugar ya se disputaba desde el comienzo-

-El terreno era inestable por rocas, fango y curvas increíblemente cerradas, cada uno de los chicos tenia su fuerte en el juego de carreras pero el de Lincoln era pasar por las curvas, cada ves que había una linea recta o curvas simples este era rebasado al punto de quedar en quinto lugar, pero se recuperaba al momento de que veía su especialidad en la pista-

-Era la vuelta final y el peliblanco ya sentía que no podría ganar del todo, estaba bien posicionado en primer lugar y con una ventaja considerable, pero el único problema era que antes de la linea de meta había un largo trayecto en linea recta, era cosa de acelerar y esperar lo mejor, el auto iba a toda velocidad pero en el mapa de la pantalla Lincoln ya veía como era alcanzado, quedaban al menos 10 segundos hasta la linea de meta y poco a poco los autos de sus amigos se acercaban, 5 segundos y ya todos estaban rebasando su parachoques trasero, 1 segundo y ya casi se podría decir a simple vista que estaban perfectamente alineados-

-El resultado final de la pantalla termino con Lincoln como el ganador del juego, en la pista Rusty como segundo lugar, Clyde tercero, Zach cuarto y Liam ultimo-

De acuerdo chicos, realmente me divertí, y no solo eso también me sobraron 30 dolares, ahora iré a casa, mi familia debe de estar esperándome -Los amigos del peliblanco comprendieron y todos chocaron los 5 con el dejando que se fuera asi como ellos también debían volver a casa-

-Eran las 3 P.M. y el peliblanco ya había entrado a casa, un total silencio el cual fue solo roto por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse-

Lincoln eres tu ? Estamos aquí arriba, ver por favor, estamos en el cuarto de Lori y Leni -Se escucho la voz de la madre de la familia, el chico no tardo mucho en ir al segundo piso, no importaba en ese momento si la fiesta familiar seria dentro de la casa o en el patio o incluso en el cuarto de dos de sus hermanas mayores, quería pasar su día, o al menos lo que quedaba de el con su familia, con las personas que amaba-

-Al llegar al segundo piso fuiste sorprendido por dos de sus hermanas, parecían ser las mas cercanas a su edad por la estatura, no tomaste mucha atención a eso debido a que traían mascaras que parecían haber sacado de una noche de halloween, un niño de ahora 12 años asustado de esa forma por dos de sus hermanas justo al lado de las escaleras, podrías haber pisado con firmeza para evitar caer, pero al voltear solo viste a tu hermana de cabello negro saludarte con la mano y a tu espalda el hecho de que las escaleras habían sido cubiertas por plástico previamente aceitado, caer sobre su espalda no fue lo doloroso, tampoco el llegar hasta el final del recorrido de las escaleras deslizándose como si fuera un tobogán, no podría saber en que punto había sido doloroso, pero lo que parecía ser una broma no había terminado solo en ese viaje por las escaleras-

-Podría haber todo terminado hay, pero no, la hermana genio tenia que tener su parte aun pese a su actitud de apatía hace lo que podría llegar a hacer el resto de la familia, solo ese día decidió ser participe de la fiesta como debía ser todos los años pero antes debía ser participe de una broma a la persona de su hermano-

-Una catapulta a sus pues se activo arrojándolo lejos de la casa por varios metros, el plan en ese momento era que de el peliblanco debía aterrizar en la entrada de la casa, un muy mal error de cálculos pero podía verse venir de la persona... De la infante que ya tenia su racha de fiascos en su campo-

-No sintió ningún dolor, solamente vio por un instante un intenso rojo con brillo metálico seguido de otro rojo pero ese segundo solo llego despues de que escucho en su cabeza una ultima cosa, el retumbar de algo duro contra el piso, algo que debió estar lo bastante cerca de su cabeza como para escucharlo con claridad, hasta ese punto en ese fatídico día que debía ser uno de los mejores del año para el termino de esa forma, ya que el retumbar fue de su cabeza golpeando el concreto de la calle-

-La familia Loud no había salido en el mismo instante, solamente salieron cuando escucharon a un hombre gritar una grosería tan grande producto de la sorpresa de ver a un niño golpear repentinamente su parachoques seguido de otra un tanto mas controlada-

Vamos niño se bueno y quédate conmigo y... Oh mierda -Vio de primera mano, aunque inexperta no era necesario saber que al menos una de sus piernas estaba lo bastante rota como para hacer 6 dobleces con ella, la caída había sido dura para el ojo izquierdo y su mano había sido cortada por el parabrisas, pero no se había ido aun, su corazón aun latía, pero estaba sin duda alguna inconsciente y con un hospital a 5 minutos si ignoraba toda señal de transito incluyendo luces rojas, solo despues de que toda la familia vio la mancha de sangre en la calle y a su hijo escurriéndola, no alcanzaron a detener al hombre que conducía aquella camioneta roja, el estaba demasiado inmerso en llevar al niño al hospital en parte para salvar su trasero de una pena dura por lo ocurrido-

Saben... Siendo hoy su cumpleaños, creen que se tome mal una "divertida" muestra de afecto ? -Era lo que pregunto Luan horas antes en la casa, cualquier familia hubiera desaprobado la idea, pero claro que tenia que tratarse de la familia Loud, una broma inofensiva y bien planeada para que nada saliera mas seria una buena forma de relajar el día para el chico, o era al menos una forma de verlo para ellos-

-Un susto por parte de Lynn y Luan, un viaje resbaladizo por parte de Lucy y para el gran final un empujón hacia el patio frontal de la casa por parte de Lisa, una chica que se auto proclamaba una mente brillante, una brillante pero lo bastante desconsiderada como para no re calibrar la fuerza de la plataforma que había catapultado a su hermano, un peso que cayo sobre ella solo en el momento que vio la sangre en el pavimento y no había mas opción que seguir a la camioneta-

-El padre, la madre y las chicas subieron a vanzilla, algunas intentaban controlarse para no caer en el pánico y quien mejor lo hacia era Lynn Sr ya que no podía conducir si llegaba a caer presa de el, el acelerador llego hasta el fondo desde el inicio para seguir a una camioneta que estaba lo bastante nueva o bien cuidada como para superarlos en velocidad solo con la mitad del esfuerzo sin duda y la camioneta roja iba a toda velocidad en ese momento, se perdieron de vista tan pronto habían partido, pero el hospital mas cercano sin duda era un buen lugar para comenzar-

NECESITO AYUDA ! ! ! -Se escucho a un hombre gritar y llevando a un niño en sus brazos, una camilla no tardo en llegar mientras que una enfermera trataba de calmar al hombre-

Es su hijo !?

No, accidentalmente... No se como pero el niño voló sobre mi parabrisas y cuando detuve el auto despues del choque lo traje de inmediato ! !

-En otro lugar del hospital un doctor ya había sido notificado sobre la llegada de un niño en pésimas condiciones, tenia ya sus guantes para trabajar, una mascarilla, algo para cubrir su cabello y 7 asistentes-

Bine señores, quienes ya hayan trabajado conmigo saben el procedimiento, quienes sean nuevos podrán presentarse despues de terminar y si lo hacen bien are un esfuerzo por prestar mi atención -Ahora dirigiéndose al cuerpo del chico que ya mostraba síntomas de agonía- Mmmmmm su pierna esta rota el al menos 6 partes, una mano cercenada, un ojo lo bastante aplastado como para... No tengo nada inteligente para eso, ademas de considerar las múltiples fracturas que debe tener su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo y tal vez alguna hemorragia interna, sin duda este es el niño de 12 años mas cabronazo y duro que ah llegado a este hospital

Doctor podría concentrarse por favor en la operación !? -Pregunto una enfermera con clara poca paciencia-

Y se supone que las mujeres son capaces de hacer mas de una cosa a la vez, bueno yo soy perfectamente capas de hablar lo que quiera y poner la vida de este chico en su lugar pero no puedo hacer esas dos cosas y ademas fingir que me importa la opinión de alguno de ustedes, yo estoy siendo lo bastante profesional como para responderte y ademas abrir la pierna de este niño para poner 4 placas de metal que recompongan su fémur, tu se una maldita profesional y no te quejes -Solo hubo silencio por parte de las y los enfermeros despues de eso-

-Luego del fémur siguió la tibia y el peroné, la primera de había roto en 3 partes y el peroné a la mitad como un hueso de pollo, se necesitaron al menos otras 6 placas de metal para eso y ya había pasado una hora y 30 minutos desde que Lincoln fue llevado al quirofano, su familia había llegado ya hace una hora con 20 minutos-

-Desde luego la familia no tardo en preguntar por un chico peliblanco recién llegado, Lynn Sr,Rita y Lori se encontraban haciendo las preguntas mientras que Leni y Luna controlaban al resto de las chicas, pero en mas de una hora solo habían recibido la explicación de que se encontraba recibiendo cirugía producto del accidente-

Que hay de sujeto que atropello a mi hermano !? -Pregunto la mayor con claro rencor-

Tomamos los datos de ese hombre tan pronto llego, luego de que dejo al chico aquí y respondió unas cuantas preguntas... Creo que fue a la estacion de policia mas cercana, a unos 10 minutos de aquí -La enfermera sintió en esos momentos un poco de compasión por la familia presente, no se trataba solo de una persona en riesgo vital, era solo un niño-

-Lori decidió ir a la estación mientras que sus padres se quedaron en el hospital, era mejor que ellos estuvieran hay en caso de cualquier noticia respecto al peliblanco de la familia, la mayor de las hermanas tomo la camioneta y se dirigió a aquella estación de policía-

Ryan Matthew, 39 años de edad, sin rasgos realmente distintivos, ciudadano estadounidense, propietario de una camioneta 4x4 color rojo, es toda la información que podemos darle señorita, de momento no podemos procesarlo hasta que la victima presente cargos y no esta dentro de nuestro poder obligarlo a aceptar una visita, pero siendo justos hay que apreciar un poco el hecho de que no dejo morir a la victima -Explico el oficial de recepción a la hermana mayor que había llegado a la estación-

Como es que literalmente solo va a quedarse aquí mientras que mi hermano fue chocado por ese sujeto ! ! ? ?

Nosotros no hicimos las leyes señorita, si el sujeto en cuestión hubiera pasado de largo dejando al chico a su suerte créame que mas de un oficial en ese lugar hubiera entrado a esa celda para darle unos cuantos golpes, pero no fue el caso, en su declaración explica que el llevo al chico para que fuera atendido y luego vino aquí a entregarse, todo esta registrado como un accidente pero hasta no tener una declaración de la victima no podemos hacer mas que esto -Explico el oficial sin perder la paciencia-

-Luego de otros 45 minutos la mano de Lincoln había asido re injertada, esta se había cortado casi a la altura de la muñeca pero afortunadamente no justamente en el ligamento, solo otras 4 placas de metal para mantener firme el cubito y el radio del brazo del chico-

-Dos de los 3 daños mayores ya había sido reparados, solo quedaba inspeccionar el ojo izquierdo del chico el cual a primera vista tenia la suficiente sangre inyectada como para que el color de este no pudiera distinguirse- Bien damas y caballeros, exceptuando el ojo que requiera atención inmediata me arriesgo a decir que las fracturas en su cuerpo y las hemorragias no son tan severas como para una intervención que requiera abrirlo mas

Como esta tan seguro ? -Pregunto un asistente-

Porque el color en su piel solamente se vio mas afectado en las zonas tratadas, si usas bien esos ojos mas haya de solo hacerlo para ver pornografía o lo que sea en lo que gastes tu tiempo libre podrás notar que el color de su piel no ah cambiado en ningún área de su cuerpo, pero si están tan necesitados de tranquilizarse entonces pueden pasarlo por un escaner, iré a buscar algo para su ojo -Sin mas que eso el doctor encargado de la operación dejo el quirofano-

-Solo fueron 10 minutos los que tardo el doctor en volver a la operación- De acuerdo gente como va ese escaner ?

Tenia razón doctor, tiene múltiples fracturas y al menos 3 hemorragias pero son de un grado menor, al parecer todo el daño se concentro únicamente en su pierna y brazo derecho

Genial despues de terminar con esto iré a tomar un gran vaso de "se los dije", de hecho ya eh terminado aquí, lo único que tienen que hacer ahora es enyesar lo enyesable y aplicar esto al ojo izquierdo del chico -Dando a una enfermera un pequeño frasco de lagrimas falsas- No disminuirá la hemorragia en el ojo pero al menos debería bajar un poco la irritacion, si pasa lo peor y el traumatismo que sufrió es lo bastante grande como para perder la visión en su ojo izquierdo... Bueno no hay que pensar en eso por ahora, buen trabajo gente, por cierto no han llegado familiares del chico o algo asi ?

Creo que llevan esperando unas horas, sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ellos -Dijo otra de las enfermeras, dicho doctor solo suspiro y del interior de su bata saco un frasco con contenido a todas luces alcohólico-

Se lo que van a decir, pero lo que pasara ahora es la parte dificil del trabajo, decirle a una familia que no conozco que un chico llego en tal estado y tuve que cortarlo tantas veces ademas de que puede perder un ojo, si alguno de ustedes cree tener los testículos o los ovarios lo bastante firmes como para hacerlo sin quebrarse ni desviar miradas entonces que se adelanten -Solo silencio y ningún movimiento- Eso pensé

-Un hombre de cabello negro, despeinado y una barba de unos cuantos días, tal vez 4 sin afeitarse aunque no llevaba rastros de un bigote creciente, si piel tenia una pequeña tonalidad bronceada y sus ojos mostraban una clara actitud de brutal honestidad cuando le era conveniente, ese hombre se acerco a una familia que lo vio llegar a la sala de espera, una pareja rodeada por 9 chicas y una que acababa de llegar también se unió a ellos-

Ustedes son la familia del chico peliblanco ?

Si señor, somo Lynn Sr y Rita Loud, estas son nuestras hijas y el peliblanco es nuestro hijo Lincoln

De acuerdo, miren... Ahora mismo tengo el trasero algo atado con los procedimientos, asi que seré breve y luego tendrán que ir a recepción a llenar los datos de su hijo para los registros de acuerdo ?

Entendido doctor...

Ivan Noxx -Se presento el hombre-

-En unos pocos minuto el Dr Noxx explico a los Sres Loud el estado de su hijo, una simple broma que termino en una tragedia, el hombre no pregunto como es que el niño había terminado en aquel estado ya que para el todo estaba resumido como un accidente de camioneta, pero un peso como ningún otro recayó en toda la familia que había escuchado que en al menos 3 días sabrían si era necesario extirpar los miembros mas afectados o el ojo izquierdo de Lincoln Loud-

 _ **Primer que nada las reviews las responderé al final de cada capitulo como ya es mi costumbre asi que vamos a eso.**_

 _ **A Pamtom1812: XD pues nada que no se haya dicho antes, incluso te lo envié como a 10 minutos de que publique el prologo y aunque no eh hablado contigo sobre todo lo que tendrá esta historia debido a que no disfrutas de los spoiler al menos puedo decir que la historia si ira mas haya del tiempo en el cual Lincoln estuvo re habilitándose, pese a todos los planes que ambos sabemos que tengo en mi vida eso no me va a quitar tiempo de escritura, si la inspiración pega duro... A ver que es lo que ocurrirá. Saludos y gracias**_

 _ **A Reila Vann: Primero quiero decir que tu historia de "La vieja casa loud" es genial y este capitulo es la respuesta a que ni por asomo seria un one-shot. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Banghg: Si las cosas serán o no como antes... No, no lo serán, pero el tiempo que transcurrirá en la historia sera considerable, asi que ahora todo es cosa de las expectativas que tengas de la historia, lo hablamos antes y el doctor ahora cuyo nombre eh revelado sera tanto buena como mala influencia y como te dije la narración del primer capitulo del mecanismo es lo que use para el prologo, ahora espero hayas disfrutad este con la narración habitual. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A J.K. SALVATORI: Sin duda el capitulo que mas ah marcado de mala manera al fandom, tal vez incluso L is for Love queda pequeño al lado de NSL ya que una cosa es destruir los ships de los fans y otra cosa es destruir la relación familiar XD, debo decir que El Mecanismo aun con sus dos capítulos es una muy buena historia aunque si podría ganarlo o no eso lo dirán los lectores, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A AlejinX: Y tu amigo has tenido mi atencion en las 2 hsitorias que eh leido de tu parte XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A pirata: Toda una locura, a ver si va en aumento o en descenso :D**_

 _ **A 12 Espadas: El punto de los padres de Lincoln sera un punto bastante tratado pero no por el peliblanco, y por supuesto que habrá muchas intenciones de recibir el perdón de este. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Anon: Para mi primer proyecto de clase sufrimiento tenia que ser asi, o al menos eso creo. Ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta de broma... Bueno Steven es bastante pacifista y cree que todos los humanos son buenos por lo que trataría de parlamentar con discursos cariñosos, Star... No se cual podría ser la reaccion de Star, me pregunto mas que tipo de reacción tendría el todo poderoso Rick Sanchez XD. Saludos**_

 _ **Bueno gente aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, me sorpendio mucho lo bien recibida que fue esta historia y eso llega a motivar bastante asi como también responder sus reviews al final de cada capitulo, de momento no tengo mucho mas que decir que espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 2: Obligación, dolor, una relación

-Al despertar pero al no tener nada mas que oscuridad a su alrededor el niño se alarmo, como no hacerlo ? No solo no podía ver nada, también estaba ligeramente paralizado, podía sentir un dolor punzante en el área de su muñeca y en toda su pierna, no era algo fácil de tolerar, necesitaba una respuesta y no tardo en llamar a quien fuera por ayuda-

Si que te tomaste tu tiempo para despertar eh? -El peliblanco escucho una voz, la voz de un hombre adulto-

Hola !? Quien es !? Porque casi no puedo moverme !? -Preguntaba y era algo mas que lógico, todo indicaba que el doctor tendría que explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido-

Bueno Lincoln, yo soy Ivan Noxx, un doctor y el sujeto que tiene al menos el 50% del crédito porque estés vivo, el otro 50% pertenece al tipo que te trajo aquí

-Operaciones ? Doctor ? Vivo ? Sin duda Lincoln aun no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero si podía esperar a que el hombre que se presento como Ivan Noxx le explicara las cosas, no tardo mucho para que fuera el caso, el lo merecía desde el punto de vista del doctor-

Bien primero que nada, son las 9 de la mañana y estas en un hospital, a riesgo de despertar un mal recuerdo en tu cabeza llegaste aquí despues de que fuiste victima de fu fuerte golpe producto de una camioneta 4x4, la mayor parte de los daños estaban en tu pierna derecha, tu mano derecha y tu ojo izquierdo y es por eso que no puedes moverte, porque el 85% de tu cuerpo esta totalmente enyesado -Pero Noxx no se detenía hay, para su punto de vista el niño tal vez podría quedar en parte siego pero no quedaría sordo por escucharlo-

En el choque tu pierna derecha se rompió en unas cuantas partes y tu mano fue cercenada, ponértela de regreso si que fue todo un caso y en 2 días mas podre decirte si conservaras alguna de esas partes junto con tu ojo izquierdo que es el que mas me preocupa, digo... recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en el tal vez cuando rebotaste por el choque de la camioneta, aquí viene algo que me gustaría saber, exactamente como es que terminaste en ese accidente ? El sujeto que te atropello creo que dijo que apareciste de la nada -Esta vez si dio una oportunidad a Lincoln para responder-

-Noxx estaba a unos pocos pasos de Lincoln, asi que no le fue dificil notar que debajo de las vendas en su rostro estas se humedecían, algo por poco saco a Noxx de si, el hecho de que solo el lado derecho de la cabeza cubierta por las vendas se humedecía, esperaba que eso mejorara en los dos días restantes-

No tienes que responderme ahora, pero si preguntare otra cosa y veras... Yo tengo mi propia política sobre las visitas, si el paciente quiere recibirlas entonces dejo que los visitantes vean a mis pacientes, pero si mis pacientes no lo permiten entonces las visitas se van, crees ser capas de recibir visitas de tu familia por el tiempo que estarás aquí o de alguien mas ?

-No hubo respuesta inmediata, y cuando la tuvo ni siquiera fue con palabras, Lincoln solamente movió su cabeza en señal de una total negación, con eso Noxx no podía hacerse una idea clara del motivo del accidente del chico, no podía ni siquiera asegurar si era o no tan idiota como para caminar frente a una camioneta-

Bueno supongo que las enfermeras serán las únicas visitas que tendrás mientras estés aquí -Con un movimiento que podría considerarse una total falta de ética por parte del doctor, este saco un bisturí y corto con cuidado el área del vendaje de Lincoln en su ojo derecho, este no estaba dañado ni por asomo- Bueno si vas estar en un estado casi tan inmóvil como Stephen Hawkins cuando menos puedes ver la mierda que te darán de comer y el televisor que tienes en la habitacion

-Algo sorprendió a Lincoln en ese momento, tenia una habitacion de hospital solo para el, fue algo que lo alivio bastante-

Doctor porque es que... ? -Lincoln no termino de preguntar cuando fue interrumpido por el mismo sujeto-

La verdad no llegaste aquí de la mejor manera Lincoln, muchos pacientes piden estar acompañados porque en sus cerebros dañados por accidentes o por enfermedades creen que algo podría mejorar el tener compañía de alguien que puede estas en una situación mejor o peor que ellos, en su momento no había en donde mas dejarte, supuse que cuando supieras que tenias una habitacion pequeña y que estabas solo podrías pedir un traslado a otra habitacion mas grande y con compañía, asi que...quieres? -Lincoln negó con la cabeza nuevamente- De acuerdo chico, tienes un dedo libre de tu mano izquierda para ayudarte a llamar a alguna enfermera

-Lincoln examino la habitacion, era un poco mas grande que la que había en su casa, la televisión no era la mejor, era pequeña pero podía verla desde su posición, al menos solo no tendría que negociar por la programación que quisiera ver, pero en sus ojos noto algo preocupante que eran 3 tubos conectados a su brazo derecho-

Doctor Noxx ? -Le llamo Lincoln- Que son estos tubos ?

Bueno Lincoln si pusiste atención a lo que te dije, recuerda que el 85% de tu cuerpo esta enyesado, entre ese porcentaje esta todo tu torso y también tu cuello -Y eso basto para que el peliblanco notara que tampoco podía mover el cuello- Te alimentaremos con nutrientes a través de esos tubos, asi que mientras estés con eso no tendrás deseos de defecar, y si tienes ganar de orinar también hay un tubo conectado a tu vejiga -Dijo mostrando precisamente una bolsa unida a un tubo que viajaba por abajo de la cama- También de esos 3 tubos hay uno por donde se te inyecta una sustancia que hará que los momentos de dolor mas intensos en tu día a día sean menos intensos

Mira ahora mismo estaré algo ocupado, asi que si tienes alguna otra dura que sea rápido, un paciente necesita una medicina muy importante -Declaro Ivan Noxx, solo hubo silencio de por medio dando al doctor la señal para salir, apenas salio de la habitacion de su paciente este saco su celular y vio un total de 3 llamadas perdidas, siguiendo eso saco su botella de la bata y dio unos cuantos trago- Vaya medicina -Penso en voz baja dibujando una mueca en su boca-

-Un niño de 12 años que justo en su cumpleaños sufrió un muy grave accidente, un niño de 12 años que no permitiría las visitas, que clase de niño elegía eso ? Lincoln no sentía remordimiento ante su decisión, pero si sentía algo, no sabia que era, pero no le gustaba, era un sentimiento de lo haría decir mas de una grosería, lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento según el mismo era solo ignorarlo, ignorar eso y esperar a que los días pasaran mientras veía televisión-

-Aquel primer día transcurrió lentamente, los lapsos de tiempo que pasaban mas rápido era cuando su cuerpo pasaba por momentos de dolor considerables, si podía llegar a doler de ese modo incluso con el medicamento que era inyectado en su cuerpo solo podía imaginar con miedo que podría llegar a sentir sin el-

-La televisión cuando menos no era mala, podía entretenerse con eso, no era una fuera omnipotente que podría alegrar sus días postrado en esa cama, al segundo día nada fue realmente diferente, las enfermeras pasando por su cuarto en caso de que necesitara algo y lo único que podía decir si le quedaba algo de sentido del humor en ese momento era que lo primero que haría cunado pudiera seria darse un baño-

-no sentía malestar en el estomago, no sentía hambre pero no podía negar que seria realmente genial poder comer algo, aun pese a su estado, pero seria correr mucho riesgo ? Tal vez si lo era, pero que era la vida sin riesgos ? Lamentablemente las únicas personas que podrían llevar algo para el no podían entrar, porque Lincoln aun estaba firme en no recibir visitas-

-Ya había llegado finalmente el tercer día, Lincoln había despertado solo para recordar que no podía moverse, no podía estirarse despues de dormir lo que era bastante molesto, durante dos días había sentido una que otra comenzó debajo de los vendajes y el yeso y solamente los lapsos de dolor que paso eran lo suficientemente importantes como para distraer su mente de la comezón-

Me pregunto como estarán en casa... -Penso en voz baja-

-Se suponía que ese día el doctor Noxx le diría a Lincoln que es lo que pasaría ahora, pero este aun no había llegado, la razón para el chico era desconocida, pero en ese momento el doctor estaba frente a un grupo considerable de personas conformado por un hombre, su esposa y 10 chicas-

-Durante el tiempo en el que Lincoln estuvo esperando por el tercer día mientras solamente tenia un televisor que no siempre pasaba buena programasion, sus pensamientos y su dolor corporal, la familia Loud pasaba por su propio dolor-

-El día en el que Lincoln fue intervenido, de regreso a casa la primera que rompió el silencio fue Lori, al informar a sus padres lo ocurrido en la estación de policía, en ese momento para Lynn Sr y Rita era algo indignarte, no había justicia para un hombre que... Realmente estaban culpando a ese sujeto ? El hombre dueño de la camioneta roja no dudo un solo segundo en llevar a Lincoln al hospital y luego entregarse, solamente dependía de Lincoln si quedaba o no en libertad al levantar cargos-

Nadie se atrevera a decirlo ? -Pregunto Lynn-

No es momento para eso Lynn Jr -Respondió el padre-

Pues yo lo diré entonces, entre todos los presentes en esta camioneta estuvimos a punto de matar a Lincoln ! -Y lo dijo, el padre de la familia freno en seco corriendo con la fortuna de que ya estaban enfrente de la casa Loud, este quería gritarle a su hija, pero tenia razón, sus hijas tuvieron la idea de la broma para Lincoln y ellos como padres una vez mas se unieron a la idea en lugar de detenerlas con su autoridad-

-Todas las hermanas tenían diversas emociones y todas relacionadas entre si, pero la mas devastada tal vez era Luan, ella fue quien propuso la idea, una idea a la cual todas bien pudieron negarse, pero no lo hicieron, ver las cosas bajo una luz diferente no la hacia sentir mejor y aunque toda la familia quería quedarse hasta el momento en el que su peliblanco despertara, al final el doctor Noxx acabo por convencerlos de que fueran a casa con el argumento de que si se consideraban buenos padres entonces no deberían tener a 10 chicas esperando por horas y horas hasta que el chico despertara, al final de ese día nadie cruzo palabras con nadie-

-El día siguiente inicio con una mañana tranquila, demasiado para la casa Loud, al principio todos esperaban a que lo ocurrido el día anterior fuera una simple pesadilla, pero una pesadilla que incluso la chica gótica podría tener seria mejor a la realidad, una en la que tan pronto como se vistieron, desayunaron y partieron rumbo al hospital, una enfermera hiso que las esperanzas de ver el estado de Lincoln se derrumbaran con solo unas cuantas frases-

Lo sentimos pero bajo la política del Doctor Noxx el paciente Lincoln Loud no recibirá visitas -Dijo la enfermera-

Que clase de política es esa ? Nos están negando ver nuestro hijo -Alego Rita-

entiendo su molestia, pero el doctor Noxx le da a sus pacientes la opción de elegir si quieren o no tener visitas, y Lincoln Loud no quería tenerlas, el doctor Noxx tiene el suficiente control en las instalaciones como para poder hacer eso ya que lleva ejerciendo su profesión al menos mas de 10 años,

Esta hay ! ! -Señalo la princesa de la casa y toda la familia no dudo un solo minuto en rodear a Noxx-

Doctor, como esta nuestro hermano !? -Pregunto Leni sin importarle el hecho de que Lincoln no quería recibir visitas, el saber sobre el era claramente mas importante-

Pues el chico esta tan bien como puede estas un niño en su condición, no puede recibir alimentación convencional, no puede bañarse, y esta a un día de saber si debo o no quitarle el ojo izquierdo, supongo que podría estar peor -Respondió el hombre-

Entonces esta bien ? -Pregunto Leni otra vez provocando que Noxx mirara con cierta intriga a su familia-

Como esta eso de que Lincoln no acepta visitas ? -Pregunto Lynn Sr esta vez-

Es como tal vez se los explicaron, si uno de mis pacientes no desea ser visitado entonces respeto eso, lo que menos necesitan las personas que están en este lugar es un sin fin de miradas misericordiosas como si se trataran de gatitos recién nacidos haciéndoles pensar que cualquier cosa puede matarlo, pero eso me lleva a preguntarme, que clase de niño de 12 años no querría que su familia lo visitara ?

Oh si ? Pues eso no importa, yo iré a ver a mi hermano ! -Declaro la princesa quien solo con caminar por los pasillos esperaría poder encontrarlo, ciertamente no estaba pensando de la mejor manera si se estaba arriesgando a perderse en el hospital-

Aunque por una casualidad increíble encontraras la habitacion de ese pequeño miserable, solo las enfermeras pueden entrar hay, y si alguien intentara entrar primero me contactarían para tener mi permiso, no tienes como pasar por encima de mis procedimientos niña -Noxx con cada palabra se ganaba algo de rencor por parte de Lola, la miraba con un claro aire de superioridad-

Tienes idea de quien soy ? Yo soy Lola Loud, futura reina de belleza, eh ganado mas concursos de lo que tu has salvado vidas en tu trabajo

Si realmente crees que subirle el libido a un montón de viejos pedofilos es motivo de orgullo entonces casi siento lastima por ti, solo casi -Lola no entendía realmente lo que el doctor le había dicho, sabia que debía ser un insulto, pero no entendía el significado de una de esas palabras, sus padres por otro lado si lo entendieron pero no tuvieron tiempo de responder antes de que Noxx los abordara con una pregunta- Realmente no me importa mucho como es que Lincoln Loud acabo de esa manera, pero si me intriga el saber que es lo que lo haría rechazar visitas familiares, ustedes saben algo al respecto ?

-No obtuvo una respuesta, simplemente a los padres de la familia Loud marchándose con la pequeña princesa en brazos quien pataleaba para poder ver a su hermano-

-Cuando había llegado el tercer día la primera persona que vio Lincoln fue a Noxx, su doctor a cargo de que se recuperara, este había entrado siendo ya las 11 A.M. y su rostro se veía algo cansado, su persona tenia un aroma un tanto desagradable, sin duda producto del contenido de la botella que siempre traía consigo y que al parecer ya se había acabado, ya que Noxx intento dar un trago y no había nada-

Maldición... Bueno Lincoln, como te has sentido en estos 3 días ?

No eh podido dormir muy bien doctor, mi cuerpo normalmente pasa por distintos dolores al día, se suponía que de estas cosas que se inyectan en mi brazo una de ellas me ayudaría a no sentir tanto dolor, pero me es muy dificil soportarlo especialmente en mi mano derecha

Eso significa que te estas recuperando, estas comenzando a recuperar las sensaciones en esos miembros que en un principio pensé que tendría que amputar, si realmente lo único que estas sintiendo es dolor entonces no debe quedar mucho para que puedas sentir algo mas

-Esas palabras despertaron un par de emociones en el peliblanco, se sentía feliz, no perdería su brazo y su pierna, se estaba recuperando, aquel hombre que parecía ser el doctor mas brutalmente directo del mundo le había dibujado una sonrisa en su mente, una que se vio casi imperceptible en su boca-

Bien chico con 3 días ya pasados te enviare a otro escaner para ver el progreso de recuperación en tus fracturas, en el mejor de los casos tal vez pueda sacarte parte de lo que llevas encima para que dejes de parecer la momia mas quejumbrosa del mundo, pero primero... -Era momento de algo que Lincoln esperaba, lo que preocupaba tanto a el como al doctor Noxx, el doctor corto los vendajes de su cabeza para que fuera mas fácil-

De acuerdo Lincoln, no abras ese ojo hasta que te lo diga -El doctor paso su dedo pulgar por el parpado del chico el cual ya se veía casi recuperado por completo- Puedes sentir eso ? -El peliblanco dio una respuesta positiva- Bien, ahora lo importante

-Noxx tapo el ojo dañado de Lincoln con su mano y el peliblanco mantuvo el sano cerrado y lentamente comenzó a abrir el izquierdo, Noxx estaba cuidando de que ningún rayo de luz pasara a través de su mano, si lo estaba logrando o no en ese momento no tenia la menor idea-

Muy bien Lincoln, a la cuenta de 3 voy a retirar mi mano, estas listo ?

No, no lo estoy doctor Noxx -Dijo con una voz claramente temblorosa-

Uno...

Dos...

Tres !

-Ta pronto como Ivan Noxx retiro su mano del ojo dañado de Lincoln, el peliblanco comenzó a llorar, pero no estaba expresando tristeza mas haya de dichas lagrimas que claramente caían por su ojo derecho-

No puedes ver por tu ojo izquierdo verdad ? -Pregunto Ivan, a lo que solo obtuvo un apagado y tembloroso...-

No

-El doctor Noxx dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de decirle a su paciente Lincoln Loud que dentro de unas horas se sometería al procedimiento de extracción de su globo ocular, y por supuesto si sentía alguna especie de admiración por los piratas tal vez no todo seria tan malo, un mal chiste para un mal momento-

Esta bien, tal vez no fue el mejor momento, nos vemos en unas horas -Esas horas mencionadas por Noxx fueron solamente dos, lo primero que hicieron con el chico fue someterlo a otro proceso de escaner para ver el estado de sus fracturas menores y el daño interno menor en su cuerpo, no tendrían los resultados tan rápido como la ultima vez pero eso daba algo en que pensar mientras Ivan Noxx asistido por 5 enfermeras se dispusieran a extraer el ojo del chico Loud-

Doctor esta seguro de que esto es necesario ? -Pregunto una de las enfermeras-

Hace unas horas que fui a ver al chico le quite las vendas de la cabeza y no podía ver con su ojo izquierdo, ni siquiera podía llorar por el, en el peor de los casos el golpe que sufrió debe de haber dejado su nervio óptico en pésimo estado y es muy posible que el vaso sanguíneo de este se haya roto por el golpe, eso explicaría bien el porque cuando llego aquí hace 3 días estaba tan inyectado en sangre, si no lo extraigo hay una alta probabilidad de que el ojo acabe por pudrirse dentro del cráneo del chico y es mejor tener a un niño tuerto que a un niño muerto -declaro finalmente tomando un par de pinzas alargadas con puntas curvas, esto seria un poco desagradable-

-Una operación que había tomado 3 horas por el único hecho de que debía cerrar con mucho cuidado el vaso sanguíneo roto en el ojo, en ese tiempo los resultados del escanes habían llegado y al parecer Lincoln podría retirarse la mayor parte de los vendajes y el yeso en dos semanas dejando solo los que tenia en su brazo y pierna derecha, eso no se veía mal, pero algo dibujo una mueca de molestia en el rostro del doctor, eran ordenes de sus superiores de que estaría a cargo totalmente de la recuperación de Lincoln Loud-

Que mierda significa esto ?

-El doctor no tardo en ir a la oficina del director del hospital, era uno de los pocos que podían ordenarle ese tipo de cosas-

Oiga que mierda significa esto !? -Pregunto claramente mas que un poco molesto sosteniendo la orden en sus manos-

Ivan por favor siéntate, te lo explicare bien -Pidió por favor el director de nombre Andrew Smith, 68 años de edad-

De acuerdo viejo soy todo oídos y por favor no me tengas en suspenso, si esto es una broma tiene la gracia muy adentro del culo

Si eres consciente de que la única razón por la que no te eh despedido es porque eres un cirujano hábil verdad ? de 10 operaciones que realizas cada 1 termina en algo trágico y ese chico Loud se salvo gracias a ti, pero hay un pequeño problema con su caso -Eso intereso un poco a Ivan- El día en que el niño fue victima del accidente, un miembro del personal estaba de paso grabando un vídeo -El hombre de edad mostró en su celular el vídeo que había recibido por parte de aquel miembro del personal-

-Ivan solamente lo miro con desinterés por unos momentos, era el sujeto grabando a su perro mientras lo paseaba, sin duda filmar a un chihuahua tenia una relación muy grande con el chico a quien apenas hace 30 minutos le quito el ojo izquierdo, pero en ese momento vio algo que cambio en el vídeo, al fondo el joven que grabo cambio la direccion habiendo escuchado unos gritos provenientes de una casa, lo siguiente que apareció en pantalla fue un chico de cabello blanco salir volando de una casa en curso de choque con una camioneta roja 4x4-

Bien ahora se que el chico no es tan idiota como para cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados, pero que tienes que ver eso con que debo dedicarme únicamente a su caso ?

Porque se que tienes una suposición tan fuerte sobre la mía en cuanto a que ocurrió realmente en el interior de esa casa, y si es cierto entonces lo que menos necesita el chico son miradas de compasión, necesita de al menos una persona que sea capas de mirarlo como mira al resto del mundo

De acuerdo me diste un argumento que no puedo discutir, pero... Alguien mas ah visto este vídeo ?

Los jóvenes de hoy en día comparten todo lo que filman por internet, asi que te aseguro que ya mas de una persona debe saberlo -Al fijarse bien en el celular, Ivan noto que la reproducción del vídeo fue vía Youtube- Por favor no dejes a ese niño a su suerte

Esta bien viejo, no lo haré -Dijo de una forma un tanto quejumbrosa, solo basto eso para que se levantara de la silla y se marchara-

Bien despues de esto solo hay 2 cosas que podrían animarme -Ivan saco su celular y marco un numero, este despues de 3 tonos de llamado respondió- Caroline ?

Hola Ivan, es extraño que seas tu quien me llame

Eh estado algo ocupado, no te daré detalles pero eso no importa ahora -Con lo siguiente que iba a preguntar no pudo evitar hacer un puño con la mano que tenia libre- Como le ah ido a el en la escuela ?

Esta bien, solo tiene unos cuantos problemas con matemáticas, pero sus notas no son bajas

Crees que pueda hablar con el ?

Lo siento Ivan, ahora mismo el... -Era claro que por la pausa y los titubeos al otro lado de la linea la mujer acabaría diciendo una mentira- El esta en casa de un amigo de la escuela, es bueno que tenga amigos

Podrías decirle que llame ?

Seguro, yo le diré -Otra mentira solo para que el golpe fuera mas ligero- Y recuerda Ivan, cheque día primero por favor, cuídate -Y finalmente la llamada colgó al otro lado, el doctor Noxx dejo salir un largo suspiro y al revisar su botella vieja y confiable noto que esta estaba vacía-

De acuerdo, hora de mi otra segunda opción -Penso en voz baja, al dirigirse a otra area en el hospital este hiso uso de su autoridad para que le facilitaran una pequeña jeringa con morfina y ademas pidió que se la inyectaran, la enfermera en cuestión estaba dudosa de eso pero solo bastaron unas palabras para que esta accediera- Soy la razón por la que no te han reemplazado en este lugar, al menos agradéceme de esta forma -Sentencio solo para sentir la aguja penetrar su piel y su musculo llegando a su arteria, solo un momento de dolor breve para poder sentir una gran calma durante una hora mas o menos-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Hola Current que bien verte aquí, el perdón es posible, es una de las variantes que tengo en consideración, pero existe un largo proceso, un proceso que con la trama de NSL tal vez me hubiera sido mas fácil desarrollar, pero no es el caso, en cualquier cosa es algo que considero asi como 4 posibles caminos mas, espero que sea de tu agrado el que llegue a tomar. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Lo del conductor lo daré a conocer en el siguiente capitulo, pero con lo de este capitulo su inocencia quedo probada totalmente, esta historia es la primera de tipo sufrimiento y el sufrimiento no viene solo de la mano de Lincoln, espero la disfrutes. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Reila Vann: Quieres mas y te doy mas en una bandeja de plata XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A js152: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Guest: Rencor hay, y aunque la ley no se encargue de hacerlo otras cosas haran que paguen, y bueno era una broma o usar NSL Xd. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Metal-DragonGX: Conozco a esos dos, primero desde mi punto de vista Paul es un amor de personaje XD, debo ser el único que siente agrado por ese psicólogo, en segunda era algo que quería lograr ya que mi personaje es parte House y parte Rick Sanchez, algo de profesionalismo y... bueno su historia es algo a parte XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A PinkieNeko09: Gracias por el apoyo, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente a mas apoyo mas inspiración hay para escribir, para quienes tal vez siguen también TheLoudLEgions quiero decirles que la historia no estará en segundo plano ni nada parecido, pero cuando veo tanto apoyo por una historia en la cual tengo toda mi seriedad puesta... Bueno, dan ganas de moverse mas XD. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 3: De regreso a casa, de regreso a la herida

-Luego de la operación de Lincoln pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales el chico peliblanco debía acostumbrarse a no percibir la profundidad de las cosas como antes, de ser un chico ingenuo le gustaría pensar que su ojo izquierdo aun estaba en su rostro, pero parte de el se había ido junto con el, o mas bien en el mismo instante que descubrió que ya no podía ver por ese ojo izquierdo-

-Su mano y pierna derecha ya no dolían tanto como antes, ahora si podía confiar en que uno de los tubos si servia para algo, pero ese no fue el único cambio en dos semanas-

-Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír aunque de forma ligera cuando una enfermera le dijo que dentro de unos minutos lo único que quedaría cubierto por yeso serian su mano y pierna derecha, ciertamente no fue muy placentero que le hablaran sobre como funcionaban los baños de esponja, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo apestando como para seguir soportando su propio hedor y la mugre que se acumulaba en su cuerpo-

-Lo siguiente fue que pudo volver a comer con normalidad, ya extrañaba el sabor de la comida aunque fuera la que servían en el hospital, ciertamente no fue el mejor comienzo para volver a acostumbrar sus 5 sentidos, eso y unas pocas cosas habían cambiado durante esas dos semanas, pero las dos mas presentes en la vida del chico se mantenían, la primera era Ivan Noxx y la segunda era que aun se negaba a recibir visitas de sus familiares-

Así que usted se hará cargo de mi exclusivamente ? -Rabia preguntado Lincoln al doctor en cuanto este sin mayor animo le dio la noticia-

Así es chico, mi jefe cree que es mejor que tengas como supervisor a alguien que no te trate con lastima, asi también si llego a equivocarme con algo seré incapaz de culpar la idiotez de otros miembros del personal del hospital -Desde esa noticia habían pasado solo dos horas, el tiempo seguía pasando a su ritmo gracias al televisor en la habitacion del peliblanco, dos semanas en las cuales paso buena parte de los días intentando recuperar la total movilidad en su cuello, su brazo y pierna izquierdas y en su torso hasta el punto que mas de uno de sus huesos tronaron por el movimiento-

-En ese momento Noxx se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de su jefe, nunca era buena señal cuando lo llamaba, y si tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo preferiría un dolor en el trasero real a uno tan simbólico como lo era ser llamado por el director de la instalación que sin duda de hablaría otra vez sobre el peliblanco-

En cerio espero que sea de vida o muerte esta vez Andrew

Porque asumes que siempre que te llamo es para darte una orden ? -Pregunto intentando sonar un tanto mas inocente-

Porque no veo el porque alguien aquí querría intentas socializar conmigo y menos alguien que me conoce por mas de 10 años, si quisieras hablar sobre cualquier cosa que no sea mi trabajo me invitarías un trago y terminarías hipotecando tu casa si sabes lo bueno que soy para beber

Siendo justos estas mucho mejor de lo que estabas cuando llegaste aquí, te contrate porque tenias un titulo universitario pero de primera vista pensé que durarías un año a lo mucho, antes siempre llegabas ebrio y cada día alguien debía limpiar tu vomito de un pasillo, ahora al menos ya no vomitas aquí y no te embriagas como antes -Respondió Andrew-

Ve al grano, que es lo que quieres ?

Lincoln Loud aun no acepta tener visitas ? -PRegunto el director-

No, aun se niega a las visitas, lo que sea que lo empujo a la distancia de su casa desde mi punto de vista parece un accidente, pero el daño fue bastante real, y en esa casa ademas de el viven otras 12 personas hasta donde se -Hablo Noxx de brazos cruzados pero con un constante contacto visual- Esos padres que tiene deben ser muy fanáticos de los conejos

Y tu que crees ?

Acaso eso importa ? -Pregunto Ivan Noxx con sarcasmo antes de responder con un poco mas de seriedad- Al menos yo prefiero esperar a que se sienta listo, tampoco es que quiera tenerlo aquí por un mes o dos incluso, bien podría terminar de recuperarse en casa -Lo que Noxx no pensó en ese momento es que esas palabras darían un giro muy complicado en su primera orden sobre estar a cargo únicamente de la recuperación de Lincoln Loud-

Que bien que pienses eso Ivan, porque el chico debe salir de aquí en una semana -Ante esas palabras el rostro de Ivan se mantuvo inexpresivo por unos momentos antes de masajear su cabeza, estaba pensando en una respuesta que no fuera necesariamente una tan directa, pero al no tener una...- Valla mierda no ?

Ivan, el niño puede continuar su recuperación en casa, pero su cuerpo no es lo único que debe sanar, no se trata de acelerar las cosas, se trata de que necesita tener mas interacción con alguien que no sean las enfermeras !

Quieres saber tanto como yo que es lo que hay oculto en ese vídeo del chico que salio literalmente volando de la casa verdad ?

Yo no quiero saberlo, pero tu necesitas saberlo para hacer tu trabajo de forma completa

Que ahora vas a designarme como psicólogo también ? Realmente estas hablando en cerio !? Si que eres un mal nacido !

Puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, eso no cambiara mi decisión final Ivan, el necesita de tu ayuda, ademas siendo creo que también puede darte tiempo para pensar en como volver a ver a... -Pero antes de que Andrew pudiera terminar su oración, este recibió directo en la cara un pequeño chorro de ron que salio de la pequeña botella de Ivan-

Ah si ? Pues que tenga duros huevos -Expreso el doctor Noxx volviendo a su desinterés, de inmediato este se puso de pie y dio media vuelta siendo detenido solo por unas palabras de Andrew-

no hay nada mas duro de huevos que un posible brote psicotico junto a una fuerte depresion por paternidad, Ivan

Depende de lo que se quiebre primero, yo o los huevos -Respondió para finalmente dar a entender con eso que de muy mala gana acepto las ordenes de Andrew, saldría del hospital en una semana, no mucho para poder ponerse al tanto del estado mental del chico, y los únicos dos psicólogos que el conocía... Uno era un viejo con el cual tal vez era fácil tomar un trago mientras preguntaba como iba la vida sexual de Ivan, con el otro solamente podría hablar de cualquier cosa mientras bebían algo sano ya que era un alcohólico rehabilitado, lo único de lo que tenia que asegurarse era de no estar mas arriba que un segundo piso por si decidía por azares de la vida saltar de la ventana sin previo aviso cuando lo único que le pediría Ivan es que hiciera una pirueta cuando saltara... Cosa que Noxx tenia muy claro que jamas pasaría-

-Inmerso en sus pensamiento Ivan sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la habitacion de Lincoln, este abrió sin cuidado y se sentó al lado del chico- Como va esa mano y esa pierna ?

Están bien doctor Noxx, gracias al único tubo que aun esta en mi brazo derecho tolerar los dolores se ah hecho mas fácil, parece que finalmente ya casi no siento los dolores que sentía al inicio

Eso es genial Lincoln, disfrútalos por una semana, por orden de arriba tengo que sacarte de aquí en una semana y supervisar tu recuperación mientras te acostumbras otra vez a tu casa -En ese momento Lincoln tenia en sus manos un vaso de agua, al recibir la noticia este cayo al piso, ese mismo estruendo del vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos fue lo mismo que lo saco de aquella impresión-

Doctor yo... No se si me siento listo para volver a casa

Lincoln la verdad yo no quisiera ir a tu casa cada tanto tiempo a ver como va tu recuperación, pero del mismo modo en el que te di a elegir el tener visitas ahora te daré a elegir otra ves, tu de seguro sabes lo que son los psicólogos verdad ? -El chico asintió con la cabeza- Bueno Lincoln veras, tu necesitas de una persona con la cual puedas hablar sin ningún tipo de problema, yo podría hacerme cargo de tu recuperación física, pero mi jefe también cree que debes recuperarte mentalmente, no digo que sea una mala idea pero es mejor que tengas un psicólogo para eso y yo conozco a dos muy buenos -En esos momentos Ivan solo esperaba que Lincoln se creyera todo lo que le estaba diciendo- Si quieres puedo ir a verlos y dejo las tarjetas con sus padres, suena bien no crees ?

-No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero la mirada de Lincoln se vio perdida, la mirada de Noxx no mostraba lastima por el chico, el no miraba a nadie con lastima... Excepto cunado se miraba en un espejo, entonces podía mirarse a si mismo con toda la lastima que pudiera sentir por alguien mas, pero no pudo simpatizar un poco con Lincoln, el necesitaba decir las cosas que tenia en su interior, pero Noxx no quería escucharlas, solo le quedaba hacer lo mismo que pocas veces había hecho...-

De acuerdo, yo podre hacerme cargo de eso también si tienes los huevos lo bastante duros como para hablarme sobre lo que tendré que soportar cada vez que tenga que hacer una visita a tu casa, si puedes hacer algo tan básico como hablar entonces yo podre hacer lo que quieres -Eso era lo único que hacia que Lincoln sintiera algo de apego por Noxx, el hecho de que por mas sarcástico o terriblemente sincero o incluso mentiroso en ocasiones, el no lo trataba con lastima, era algo que no podía asegurar que tendría con alguien mas, no quería correr el riesgo de recibir miradas de misericordia-

-El chico tomo su tiempo para hablar sobre sus hermanas y sobre sus distintos problemas que ocurrieron en la familia-

-Lori, la hermana mayor con una relación, desde el día que rompió sus lentes de realidad virtual, el calzón chino, la cita doble, claro que no todo podía ser asi de oscurecido por los malos recuerdos, también debía mencionar sus propias fallas con ella, como el asunto de las bebidas y la pizza gratis en el árcade, la pelea por el novio y hermano mayor simbólico que había sido Bobby-

-Leni, la chica amable pero despistada, a oídos de Ivan lo que le relataban era un estereotipo de rubia idiota, pero no todas las rubias idiotas eran amables como la describía Lincoln, entre sus mas grandes situaciones estaba el examen de conducir y el asunto de la araña como mascota de la clase del peliblanco-

-La tercera hermana que describió como una rockera pasional por la música, Luna parecía ser una chica lo bastante entusiasta con su mundo... O lo bastante loca como para llegar al extremo de comprar una camiseta usada de un ídolo del rock, una cosa era ser fan pero para Ivan eso ya era carecer de unos cuantos tornillos de cordura-

-La hermana comediante parecía ser mas peligrosa de lo que sonaba, realmente parecía no carecer de dinero aun viviendo en una familia tan grande, Noxx solo levanto una ceja escéptico antes los relatos de los días de las bromas por parte de esa hermana, pero fue mas fácil notar que a medida que continuaba hablando sus palabras se interrumpían cada vez mas hasta el punto que al terminar de hablar sobre su hermana Luan, este hiso una pausa-

Lincoln ?

Esta bien Doctor, es...Es un poco dificil

-El chico se reincorporo y continuo llegando a su hermana Lynn Jr, una chica con una actitud muy impulsiva y agresiva, Lincoln no dijo mas que eso sobre ella-

-De eso paso a las hermanas menores comenzando por Lucy, lúgubre e independiente, escuchar esa palabra refiriéndose a una niña de 8 años dejaba muy en claro que la atención que recibían las hijas y Lincoln ya era bastante dividida, pero eso no parecía ser el mayor de los problemas-

-Siguieron la pareja dispareja, Lola y Lana que era como agua y aceite, las gemelas que podían llevarte tan bien como mal, siempre y cuando no se pelearan por choque de gustos o por algún juguete entonces estaban bien-

-Siguió Lisa, la niña llamada genio dentro de la casa y nuevamente Lincoln no dijo mas que eso-

-Y finalmente Lily, una bebe adorable y nada mas-

-Lincoln había terminado de hablar sobre sus hermanas, pero eso no era hablar sobre sus problemas y aunque Ivan hubiera preferido que terminara en eso, lamentablemente si iba a ceder con Lincoln entonces cuando menos tendría que hacerlo cooperar, ser un apoyo moral o mental no es algo que el quisiera ser a fin de cuentas, pero tendría que hacerlo aunque sabia que no le pagarían mas por eso, o al menos era lo que el creía-

Yo... Yo la verdad nunca me eh quejado de las cosas que ellas han hecho, y me eh arrepentido de las cosas que yo eh hecho, no son pocas y tampoco son tan simples como usted pudiera llegar a verlas, pero en una familia tan grande incluso un accidente pequeño puede ser un problema grande -Noxx solo movió la mano en un gesto para que continuara-

-Lo primero en mención fue el asunto de su anterior bravucona y luego interés amoroso, una chica que termino dejandole el ojo morado por culpa de sus hermanas, tal vez si lo hubieran dejado actuar como el quería todo se hubiera solucionado de mejor forma o del mismo modo hubiera recibido el golpe, desde el punto de vista de Ivan Noxx... Habría recibido el golpe de igual manera-

-El incidente del vídeo que hiso el chico solo para ganar un trofeo, una disculpa de su parte a la altura de la idiotez que había hecho, como si tener metales de lindo brillo que bien quedarían mejor como un asiento de retrete pudieran nublar tanto el juicio de una personal, pero al parecer si podía, podía hacerlo con tanta eficacia como lo era intentar mantener una vida social, una vida social que Lincoln intento mantener con el reto de salvar un oso polar siendo que seria mucho mas fácil arrojar nitrógeno liquido a los mares árticos que impedir el calentamiento global con buenos deseos hacia un animal que al crecer bien podría matar a una persona, cuando menos Noxx al escuchar eso esperaba que Lincoln hubiera aprendido la poca importancia de tener simpatía con un salón entero-

-Compartir un cuarto con su hermana deportista solo para terminar durmiendo en una bañera cuando un simple no y dejarla por ella misma hubiera bastado, pero tampoco era que intentar cambiar a todas sus hermanas solo para dar un regalo a unos padres como los que el tenia fuera algo mejor, mas bien porque no merecía el esfuerzo si despues de años se da cuenta de que el resto de sus regalos estaban en el ático de la casa-

-Habia sido arrastrado a una cita doble con su anterior bravucona, como si su hermana mayor y su novio fueran realmente mucho menos inmaduros que el chico peliblanco que pese a cosas ocurridas anterior mente aun no parecía haber aprendido algo-

-Un protocolo de hermanas en el cual fue sacado de su habitacion, una derrota de su hermana deportista que termino con el durmiendo con el perro, Ivan cumplia con su función de mantenerse escuchando, pero no podía evitar lo idiota que podía llegar a ser un niño con el simple hecho de negarse a sus hermanas-

yo... Yo realmente no se que hacer ahora, no se que sentir, estoy molesto por esto, pero ellos siguen siendo mi familia y no quiero... -Lincoln poco a poco se quebró hasta el punto que ya casi no podía hablar con claridad-

No quieres odiarlos ? Es eso ? -Pregunto Ivan, solo obtuvo la positiva otorgada por el silencio- Lincoln te ah pasado tanto que uno puede llegar a creer que tienes algún tipo de retraso mental -Dijo golpeando la frente de Lincoln con su dedo- Para tu información el ser humano puede sentir muchas cosas, entre ellas esta el odio, un chico puede odiar a su familia por algo ocurrido asi como un hombre puede odiar a una mujer

-Lincoln en ese momento noto un destello del dedo de Ivan, uno leve, pero quería arriesgarse a preguntar-

Usted es casado ?

-Nuevamente el silenfcion se apodero de todo por unos momentos, unos momentos en los cuales Noxx penso rapidamente en algo que decir-

No estamos hablando de mi, Lincoln, estamos hablando de ti y tus problemas porque me encomendaron ser quien se encargue de eso, yo en solución te digo que no es malo que odies a tu familia si es que ellos tienen que ver con lo que te ocurrió, asi que dime... Tienen algo que ver ?

-No hubo silencio esta vez, solo una respuesta rapida sobre como el dia de su cumpleaños se arruino porque su familia decidió que una broma seria divertida para ese dia, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la cama del hospital-

Y dices que no sabes si odiar a tu familia por esto ? Porque sabes, con lo que te paso bien podrías tener el poder para romper a tu familia en pedazos -Lincoln negó solo con la cabeza, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría ahora, Ivan solo pudo decir algo amable en vista de que los huevos del chico peliblanco eran mas duros de lo que creía- Tal vez seas un idiota, pero eres la mejor clase de idiota que existe -Sentencio desordenando el cabello del chico con su mano-

-Una semana paso mas rápido de lo que Lincoln hubiera querido que por lo menos pudo dejar la bata de hospital y recuperar su ropa lavada y sus pertenencias, lo único que no se había rito ese día fueron los 30 dolares que sobraron, una semana en la cual lo primero que recibió a Lincoln a la puerta no fue su familia, fue un grupo de reporteros que lo rodearon y preguntaron por su estado, por lo que haría ahora en su recuperación y por si levantaría cargos o no, ante esa pregunta el solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Noxx empujaba a todos a patadas para abrir paso hasta llegar a un auto un tanto descuidado pero aun funcional-

Como es que supieron que saldría del hospital ?

Ni idea, tal vez algo de información sobre tu caso se filtro del hospital del mismo modo en que yo me entere de que saliste disparado de tu casa literalmente, no es por presionarte pero tal vez toda la ciudad sabe sobre lo que te ocurrió -Eso ciertamente no era lo mas alentador para decirle a Lincoln, pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era tener una mente lo bastante fuerte como para cruzar por la puerta de su casa, pero antes...-

Que es este lugar doctor Noxx ? -Pregunto al ver un complejo departamental, se veía bastante decente por fuera, junto a Noxx, el peliblanco subió hasta el quinto piso y en la habitacion 505 se detuvieron-

Aquí es donde vivo, tengo que entregarte unos medicamentos que mantendrán tus dolores al mínimo -Al abrir la puerta Lincoln encontró algún un tanto desolador, el departamento de Noxx estaba lo bastante descuidado como para pensar que era alguien irresponsable y ese era el caso despues de lo poco que lo conocía, lo vio entrar a una habitacion de las pocas que había presentes y vio que en la que entro Ivan si estaba bien cuidada y limpia, con una cama para una persona y unos cuantos juguetes en una repisa-

Doctor, no sabia que usted era padre -Una pregunta que desencajo casi totalmente a Noxx de si mismo-

Si prometes no preguntarme sobre eso me daré una vuelta por Royal Woods para que no llegues tan pronto a casa -Una oferta que no podía rechazar, arriesgándose a que alguien en la calle lo reconociera, y asi lo hiso, Noxx condujo casi por toda la ciudad donde el único intercambio de palabras fue la explicación al chico de como usar sus medicamentos, una pastilla cada mañana seria suficiente para ayudarlo a dormir en la noche, tenia un efecto de 24 horas asi que no le seria dificil recordar cuando tomarla exactamente-

De acuerdo chico, esta es tu parada -Aviso Noxx deteniendo el auto frente a una casa, había conseguido la direccion de los datos que los padres Loud dejaron del peliblanco en el hospital- Por si te lo preguntas, estoy obligado a venir una vez cada dos semanas, durante ese tiempo aunque el baboso de Andrew me pidió que me centrara todo en tu caso, técnicamente no menciono nada sobre no ir al hospital, con suerte algún niño tarado en patineta se romperá la pierna y yo estaré presente, en cuanto a ti...-Interrumpiéndose a si mismo para tomar un trago de ron de su botella- Te espera una larga recuperación

-Noxx acompaño a Lincoln a la puerta y este toco la puerta, despues de las historias de Lincoln era claro que el timbre no era una opcion, una casa que podria ser bastante vistosa si no tuviera tantos desperfectos-

Buenas tar... Lincoln ? -El dúo fue recibido por la madre de la casa quien se quedo totalmente sin palabras, por lo que Noxx tuvo que comenzar primero eructando frente a Rita-

Bien señora Rita Loud ahora el chico es en parte también problema suyo, solo sea agradecida de que no va a levantar cargos contra nadie, diría que eso es el equivalente a no estar molesto con nadie por lo ocurrido pero no es el caso, me estarán viendo en esta casa al menos dos veces por semana hasta que Lincoln se recupere por completo, adiós chico -Y con eso Ivan Noxx subió a su auto dejando a Lincoln en su casa solo con un par de muletas y sus pastillas para aliviar el dolor-

-En ese momento en casa solo se encontraban Rita y Lily quien estaba durmiendo en su cuna, la madre del peliblanco no dudo en abrazarlo con cuidado cayendo de rodillas frente a el- Hijo realmente lo siento, lo siento mucho ! -Peor Lincoln no se movió, no devolvió el abrazo, solamente dejo salir unas palabras-

Mamá... Suéltame -Solo una palabra asi como muchas podría generar un peso tan grande, un dolor tan grande en una madre, Rita retrocedió dejando a Lincoln caminar viendo que este se dirigía a las escaleras-

Hijo por favor, déjame ayudarte -Ofreció la madre queriendo tomar al peliblanco por su brazo izquierdo, pero solo basto un fuerte movimiento de este para safarse, no respondió, pero ese gesto fue suficiente, no le importo tardar dos minutos completos en subir las escaleras, al final era mejor eso a ser tratado bien solamente por la culpa que sentía su madre-

-Su habitacion estaba tal como la dejo ese día, pero no volvió siendo el mismo chico que despertó aquel día para su cumpleaños, aun era temprano pero eso no evito que Lincoln a duras penas y soportando los punzantes dolores en su mano y pierna derecha este vistiera ahora su piyama, lo único audible en la casa era el sollozar de su madre, pero eso no importaba ya-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A js152: Ya desde este capitulo se comenzara a ver el periodo de recuperación de la mano con el como Lincoln llevara la relación con su familia, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Reila Vann: XD puedes echar todas las flores que quieras sobre mi historia, la verdad también creo que esas historias con arto peso son buenas, y aun mas me atrevo a decir que unas pocas basadas en NSL están en mis favoritas, ya desde aquí comenzara la relación con la familia. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Guest: Ya los primeros capítulos fue sufrimiento de Lincoln, ahora sera sufrimiento mas compartido. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A PinkieNeko009: Y asi sera, asi sera... Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Noxx puede ser muy variante como para quedarse en una sola postura en cuanto a Lincoln o en cuanto a cualquier cosa se refiere, puede parecerle tan listo como también puede parecerle idiota al dia siguiente. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Carman6x61: Ivan Noxx es en gran parte actitud marca "Rick Sanchez" o al menos el sarcasmo que puede alcanzar XD. Saludos**_

 _ **A JacksonDragneel16: solo cambio de personalidad, la historia no pasara a que Lincoln llegue a adulto para empezar y sea adulto, su relación con Noxx sera un tanto de dependencia hasta cierto punto. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno señores y señoras aquí un nuevo capitulo, lo bastante inspirado como para hacerlo en un dia pero lo bastante inseguro como para saber si sera de su agrado, a mi personalmente me gusto como quedo, pero ustedes dirán al final que tal esta, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 4:Reintegracion en dos meses

-Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Lincoln regreso a casa, 3 días en los cuales el primero consto de mucho tiempo gastado por sus padres y sus hermanas entrando a su habitacion esperando poder hablar con el o cuando menos que el las escuchara disculparse, el fingir que mantenía su total atención en un cómic o en un reproductor de música se aseguraba de que todo fuera mas rápido, o al menos eso le parecía a Lincoln, no respondía a nada, solamente salia de su habitacion para buscar su comida e ir al baño y-

-El problema en esas dos actividades era que en una familia tan grande y con Lincoln en una situación tan especial mas de una persona le ofrecía ayuda para todo, la primera persona que lo hiso fue su madre cuando le ofreció la mano para poder subir las escaleras, un problema solo un poco menor del que tuvo o del que pudo tener en su cabeza cuando sus hermanas quisieron lanzarse a abrazarlo, tuvo que usar su muleta para que mantuvieran la distancia y hacerles entender que realmente quería estar solo, lo cual basto solo con esas simples palabras-

No te llego alguna llamada o mensaje del hospital sobre que Lincoln regresaría a casa el día de hoy ? -Habia preguntado Lynn Sr a Rita quien negó con la cabeza-

Al parecer fue todo muy repentino, y siendo honesta no es que el doctor que se hace cargo de nuestro hijo sea el mas considerado como para molestarse en llamarnos -Ambos adultos suspiraron con pesar-

Y como están las niñas ? -Pregunto el padre nuevamente-

-Los días de las hermanas Loud habían sido duros en mas de una forma pese a que fueron solo los primeros 3, el hecho de que en su mente pesaba lo que le habían hecho a su hermano era aun mas pesado que la vida que tenían en términos sociales despues de que el vídeo en youtube apareció, o al menos eso podían decir ellas ya que nadie las había recriminado, el vídeo mostraba a Lincoln saliendo disparado de la casa Loud y chocando con la camioneta pero nada mas, por lo que nadie podía decir que realmente ellas tenían la culpa, por lo que tuvieron que ser muy claras con Leni respecto a mantener el secreto de lo que le había pasado a su hermano, era una forma cobarde de aceptar el hecho de que tenían la culpa y tal vez con eso ya era mas que suficiente para que su vida se sintiera como una basura-

Lincoln ? -La primera en ir a la habitacion del peliblanco fue Luan, la hermana que dio la idea de la broma era quien se sentía en mayor parte responsable si es que no totalmente por lo ocurrido a su hermano menos, no hubo respuesta ni intercambio de miradas, solo silencio que Luan quería poder romper con algo- Necesitas que te traiga algo ? Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedo buscarla y traerla

-No obtuvo respuesta, solamente vio como Lincoln subía el volumen a su reproductor de música dejando el mensaje claro, la chica salio de la habitacion y el resto de las hermanas lo vieron, ellas también entendieron que tan solo un día era demasiado pronto para cualquier cosa, especialmente Luan era quien debía entenderlo-

-Durante la noche Lincoln noto el gran efecto de las pastillas que Noxx le había recetado para los dolores, eran pastillas que debían durar dos semanas hasta que tuviera que verlo otra vez y lo que mas lo molestaba es que no tenia a donde salir sin que la gente lo reconociera como el chico del accidente, de seguro muchas personas le dirían cosas como "Al menos tienes una familia que te ama", "Apóyate en tus seres queridos", "Lo mas importante es el apoyo que puede darte tu familia", era muy claro que si quería escuchar bromas tan malas bien podría pasar tiempo con Luan, lo peor era que aunque esas palabras fueran ciertas el hecho era que el peliblanco no quería tener que contar con su familia durante ese tiempo-

-Luego de que pasaron eso primeros 3 días Lincoln seguía aferrado a no salir de su habitacion, era tan molesto en el exterior de esta asi como en el exterior de la casa, durante ese tiempo Lincoln recibió muchas llamadas en gran parte de Clyde-

Lincoln, estas hay ? -Preguntaba el chico de color por el radio comunicador-

Hola Clyde

Como va tu recuperación hermano ?

No lo se, la verdad si no fuera por los medicamentos que me dio mi doctor, tal vez lo estaría pasando peor

Lo que mas necesitas ahora es descansar, si quieres podría ir a verte, solo tienes que confirmar si estas en calidad de recibir visitas... Y claro también llevare algo para Lori, ella aun esta bien en su relación a pesar de la distancia y... ? -Lincoln saco las baterías de la radio antes de que Clyde terminara de hablar, parece que la única persona que no le decía que un ambiente familiar y amoroso era un buen entorno para recuperarse era un hombre que veía una vez cada dos semanas y las primeras aun no pasaban, en cuanto a su mejor amigo... Pues seria mas fácil decirle que no tocara nada referente a sus hermanas por el momento si llegaba a llamarlo por celular-

-despues de una rutina que consistía en ir al baño 3 veces al día y bajar por comida 3 veces al día también fue que paso una semana, el único lugar que estaba realmente bajo su control era su habitacion, era el lugar en el que podía estar en paz, pero en paz muy aburrido para lo que es tener 12 años a fin de cuentas, Lincoln decidió hacer algo que no esperaba hacer y eso era bajar a ver la televisión-

-Habia dejado su habitacion sen limpiar y con la cama desecha, esta no iría a ningún lado por lo que podría hacerla mas tarde, estar sobre ella durante todo el día podía llegar a ser realmente incomodo con los dos yesos en su brazo y pierna derecha-

-Una sala despejada y un televisor libre, al parecer el día no había llegado al atardecer de mala manera, Lincoln paso canal tras canal buscando que ver hasta que llego a un documental, no importaba de lo que era, pero al menos era mejor que ver a una chica elegir a un novio falso como pasaba en TheDreamBote, tan falso como lo eran los discursos de los super héroes en las caricaturas sobre proteger al inocente y esas cosas-

-Lincoln había ya matado dos horas de tiempo y ya era hora de cenar, sus hermanas bajaron solo para ver que el peliblanco no estaba en su habitación, algo por lo cual podrían sonreír, ahora solo faltaba que les dirigiera la mirada y un saludo, ninguna de las dos cosas llego y el peliblanco solamente tomo su plato de comida caliente y fue a su habitacion apenas logrando subir los escalones dejando el plato entre escalones cada tanto que avanzaba, era mejor eso a la opción de aceptar la ayuda por arrepentimiento de su familia-

-Al llegar a su habitacion, ponerse lo mas cómodo posible dentro de su condición actual y comer esperando disfrutarlo despues de tantos días siendo alimentado por tubos y luego por insípida comida de hospital, ya era hora de prepararse para dormir, pero el peliblanco al terminar de comer noto unas cosas importantes en su habitacion, la cama estaba hecha y todo lo que había acumulado un tanto de polvo ya había sido limpiado, pero lo que lo alarmo mas que nada era que las pastillas que tenia que tomar cada noche ya no estaban donde las había dejado, Lincoln se puso de pie aun sin la muleta que debía usar para caminar y revolvió su habitacion presa del pánico, no quería tener que sentir los mismos dolores que recordaba en el hospital, dolores que eran minimizados al máximo por medicinas, si no las tomaba tal vez ni siquiera seria capaz de moverse-

Maldición, donde están... DONDE ESTÁN ! ! ! ? ? ?

-El grito del peliblanco se escucho en toda la casa, no pasaron mas de 30 segundos hasta que toda la familia acudió a ver que es lo que había ocurrido-

Lincoln que es lo que pasa !? -Pregunto Luna tomando de los hombros a su hermano- Te duele algo !? estas bien !?

Quien rayos de ustedes entro a mi habitacion ! ! ? ? -Una pregunta un tanto simple para la actitud que estaba tomando, Lincoln no espero por una respuesta y siguió revolviendo su habitacion en búsqueda del medicamento-

Lo hice yo... -El peliblanco volvió y vio a Lori, la hermana mayor se sujetaba un brazo desviando la mirada ya que al parecer había hecho algo que no debió haber hecho, eso fue tener un gesto desinteresado por su hermano y ordenar su habitacion-

Donde dejaste mi medicamento !? -Pregunto Lincoln casi fuera de si-

Están en... -Lori estaba intentando recordar donde había dejado las pastillas, recordaba que eran de color azul y venían un total de 7 por lamina y eran dos laminas en una pequeña caja, recordaba haber hecho una pequeña revisión a ese medicamento, pero no pensaba que fuera algo tan importante, claro que para que razón su hermano tendría pastillas tan cerca de el si no eran importantes ?-

Es una maldita broma Lori !? Que acaso estabas mandando un mensaje mientras revolvías mis cosas y no te diste cuenta donde dejaste lo único que evita que me retuerza por el dolor de la recuperación en mi cuerpo !? -Lincoln no espero a que Lori recordara algo, las explicaciones de Noxx eran que si no tomaba esa pastilla todos los días a la misma hora entonces comenzarían a llegar los dolores insoportables y durarían la cantidad de tiempo que tarde en consumir el medicamento, el peliblanco se desespero y corrió al baño lo mejor que pudo tropezando en el proceso-

LINCOLN ! ! ! -Exclamo toda la familia, Lynn había intentado tomarlo de su brazo sano para que se levantara, pero Lincoln en su miedo solo la aparto con toda la fuerza posible empujándola contra la pared y poniéndose de pie de forma lo bastante descuidada como para volver a tropezar, pero esta vez había logrado sujetarse del picaporte de la puerta la cual abrió con prisa, en el botiquín del baño donde se guardaba todo lo que eran vendas, cremas y cosas relacionadas fue que encontró la caja con sus pastillas y con prisa saco una, teniendo el cuidado necesario en ese momento para que no se cayera de sus manos, metió la pequeña pastilla en su boca y luego tomo un trago de agua, fue entonces que logro calmarse-

-Luego de eso no hubo otro incidente por el resto de la semana, la cual al terminar y con la primera visita de Noxx a la casa Loud el dicto que el chico podría volver a la escuela, viaja en la camioneta familiar nunca había sido tan silencioso durante el tiempo siguiente posterior a las dos primeras semanas de recuperación en casa, en la escuela lamentablemente la paz desaparecía con las miradas que recibía-

-La ayuda de sus amigos era la única que podía decir que aceptaba de mala gana, con Clyde solo tenia que hacer un cambio en la conversación cada vez que preguntaba por sus hermanas, no se explicaba como es que en un momento comenzó a hacerse popular, un día incluso encontró una carta con unas muy lindas rimas en ella, porque razón las chicas sentían alguna especie de atraccion por los chicos afligidos, traumatizados o heridos ? Lo único que quería ahora por demás era tranquilidad y si al pensar que en la escuela podría tenerla entonces sin duda Lincoln nuevamente había sido ingenuo-

-Durante el resto de los siguientes dos meses, dos meses que solo consistieron de sus hermanas intentando entablar con el alguna conversación y durante dos meses las visitas de Noxx solo consistían en oprimir sus miembros en recuperación pasa ver si tenia alguna reacción, el doctor era muchas cosas pero no se encomendaba a ninguna clase de fe que pudiera acelerar la recuperación natural del peliblanco pero los espasmos musculares que tenia por el dolor del contacto era señal de que sus nervios y su sentido del tacto aun funcionaban-

-Pasaban los días y por cada día que pasaba si no era Leni quien le preguntaba si seguía molesto con toda su familia entonces alguna otra de sus hermanas le hacia la misma pregunta, Lisa era la hermana que al final entendía que su hermano prefería estar solo en su proceso de recuperación y que no estaba dispuesto a tragarse lo poco y nada que le quedaba de dignidad para aceptar la ayuda de sus semejantes, una de las pocas cosas que podía mantener era su dignidad, la mima que se veía tan en duda cada vez que Lincoln perdonaba a su familia por cada tontería que cometían y que o se prolongaba demasiado o reaccionaban de manera incorrecta...Claro que llamarlo solo asi seria amable-

-Dos meses en los cuales la persona que mas temía por acercarse a el era Luan, pero seguía siendo su hermano, quería creer que en esa habitacion estaba el mismo chico que había hecho reír desde pequeño y tal vez no sentirse tan mal consigo misma-

Lincoln ? -Ver a su hermano con ese parche en donde antes estaba su ojo y los yesos en su mano y pierna derecha siempre era desgarrador desde el primer día en que lo vio, durante dos meses no podía evitar preguntarse en que estaba pensando con haber pensado en esa broma, fuera o no el cumpleaños de su hermano menor al final el daño por el que paso fue algo que no tenia reparo- Sabes hoy yo iré a dar una función a un club de comedia juvenil, te gustaría acompañarme ?

Ya pasaron otras dos semanas Luna, solo hay una cosa que me haría salir de casa hoy -Luan lo había olvidado, cada dos semanas Lincoln recibía la visita de Ivan Noxx, el doctor que salvo la vida de su hermano pero a un costo alto que fue la perdida de un ojo y el dolor de la recuperación-

-No solo Luan, todas las hermanas y los padres de la familia se preguntaban si Noxx tenia algo que ver con el cambio en la personalidad de Lincoln, claro que era mucho mas fácil buscar algún culpable externo, pero entendían bien que despues de subir tanto la apuesta en una simple broma que resulto tan mal, el chico no los miraría con una sonrisa cada día asi como Luan entendía que no podría hacer nada con su hermano ese día-

-Aun quedaba algo de tiempo para que Noxx llegara, claro que el nunca dio una hora fija dentro del día, durante ese tiempo la hermana deportista quería poder intentar restablecer un poco de la relación con su hermano-

Lincoln, tal vez no debería pedirte esto pero... Crees que podrías ayudarme a practicar ? Solo tienes que arrojarme la pelota con tu mano -Mostrando una pelota de Baisball-

Creo que sabes que no soy zurdo verdad ? -Le pregunto Lincoln levantando una ceja-

No, la verdad no lo sabia, aunque en los videojuegos puedes usar ambas manos, no quisieras salir a respirar un poco de aire de afuera ? -No obtuvo respuesta- Sabes... Yo también me eh roto un par de huesos en algunas competencias, tal vez ya te estés recuperando y luego todo pueda volver a la normalidad, no quisieras eso ?

Quisiera muchas cosas Lynn, para empezar que se acostumbren a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar y también... -Hasta que era hora de la visita obligatoria del doctor encargado de Lincoln, la única razón que interrumpió sus palabras hacia su hermana, eran las 3 Pm cuando este llamo a la puerta de la casa Loud quien en ese momento había sido recibido por el mismo peliblanco-

Hola Doctor Noxx

Parece que no pasaste unas felices semanas desde mi ultima visita verdad ? -Lincoln suspiro pesado ante la verdad de esos hechos-

De acuerdo chico, sube al auto y hagamos esto de una vez, tengo que llevarte a que pasen tus miembros empuntados por rayos X para determinar la recuperación de la rotura en tus huesos y tal vez cambiar ese yeso por uno nuevo

Cambiar el yeso ? -Pregunto Lincoln algo confundido- Y eso porque ?

Porque si tu recuperación ah avanzado algo entonces podre cambiar esa ostentosa masa que llevas en tu pierna principalmente por una con la que puedas caminar con mas facilidad, y puedo asegurar que cualquier cosa que puedas usar a tu favor para evitar el dolor en el trasero que debe ser las ofertas de ayuda de tu familia lo aceptaras de inmediato -Lincoln no dijo mas nada y subió al auto de Noxx rumbo al hospital, deteniéndose antes en un expendió de bebidas en donde Noxx compro una botella de Vodka y 2 sixpack de cerveza, Lincoln lo miro con un gesto de cierta desaprobación por eso- Creo que dije que iríamos al hospital, no dije nada sobre no pasar a otro lugar antes

-En el hospital, Noxx hiso el suficiente acto de presencia como para que le facilitara una maquina de rayos X, lo único que quedaba esperar de Lincoln era que pudiera cambiar por si mismo la ropa que llevaba puesta por la incomoda bata de hospital que llevo usando por tanto tiempo en una cama-

De acuerdo chico, quédate quieto por algunos minutos mientras veo esto -Noxx tomo primero la mano derecha del peliblanco y la puso bajo los efectos de los rayos X, la tibia y el peroné de la pierna derecha del chico habían pasado de estar rotos a fracturados y los ligamentos posteriores y colaterales radio carpianos en su mano se estaban recomponiendo, Noxx oprimió con algo de fuerza la mano del chico quien no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor- Como siempre es una buena señal, lo siguiente es la revisión a tu fémur

-El fémur del chico que se había roto al punto de tener que asegurarlo con 4 placas de metal ahora solo estaba compuesto de fracturas pequeñas aunque numerosas según podía ver en los rayos X, Noxx se sintió aliviado no por el chico, si no mas bien por la pronta recuperación de su cuerpo lo que podría llevar a que su caso acabara luego-

Bueno Lincoln te sacaste la lotería el día de hoy, podremos cambiar tus yesos por otros, ademas de eso también podre mantener expuestos tus dedos de la mano derecha, asi podrás comenzar a recuperar la movilidad poro a poco en tus dedos -Lincoln pese a no sonreír se sintió algo feliz por eso, luego de todo el tiempo que tomo para poner nuevos yesos a Lincoln, este volvió a casa y la familia noto los cambios en sus yesos, pero también notaron que Noxx había entrado rapidamente subiendo al segundo piso dirigiéndose al baño-

Que rayos le pasa a ese tipo -Pregunto Lola-

Le dije que podía entrar y usar el baño de la casa -Respondió el peliblanco-

-Noxx tardo 5 minutos en el baño de la casa Loud y luego volvió a bajar al primer piso- Bien chico disfruta tus nuevos yesos y esa libertad en los dedos de tu mano derecha, si no me equivoco y claro que no sera asi, en al menos 3 meses mas podrás quitártelos pero no podrás volver a caminar con normalidad, digo... No es que sea muy posible que puedas teniendo en cuenta en cuantas partes se rompió tu pierna, lo recuerdas ? Hay algo asi como un 75% de probabilidad de que quedes con alguna secuela -Era una de las veces en las cuales tal vez hubiera preferido a alguno de los psicólogos que el mismo Noxx le había recomendado, una ocasión donde el doctor claramente sentiría mas importancia por una comezón entre sus partes nobles que por el peso de sus palabras sobre el chico o sobre su familia, Ivan termino entregando la nueva caja de pastillas para el dolor al chico recordandole que no debía tomar mas de una al día, pero una de las hermanas de Lincoln se apresuro a dirigirse al hombre antes de que este se fuera pero ya era tarde, Lori quería dirigirse a el como se lo merecía pero no lo alcanzo antes de que el auto se perdiera de vista, ya tendría otra oportunidad-

LINCOLN ! ! !

-La familia vio como el chico subió las escaleras cayendo a mitad de camino, el yeso tal vez era mas ligero que el anterior pero resbalaba con un poco mas de facilidad, las ventajas y las desventajas de la mano y toda la familia se dispuso a ayudar al peliblanco, una desventaja mas a la suma-

NO ME TOQUEN ! ! !

-El grito de Licnoln fue lo bastante fuerte como para que la familia tomara distancia, habían pasado dos meses desde que había regresado, dos meses para progresar con su recuperación pero era poco tiempo para poder siquiera pensar en el perdón, el no quería odiar o mas bien no sabia si hacerlo, pero al final el odio era un sentimiento básico, tanto como lo es el miedo o e afecto-

Tienes algún sentimiento negativo hacia nosotros, hermano mayor ? -Pregunto la genio de la familia, el chico quería guardar silencio, el silencio era una respuesta positiva para todo, pero...-

Lo que sea que sienta por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere -Declaro el chico, era una forma un poco mas amable de decir que si tenia un gran resentimiento contra su familia, mientras se había levantado a duras penas luego de resbalar y ahora apenas notando el dolor que fue caer sobre su brazo que al menos era el que tenia saludable, este volvió a su habitacion y tomo la primera de su nueva caja de pastillas para el dolor, era hora de tragarla pero al pasar una hora en su cuerpo pudo sentir un punzante e intenso dolor, ahora podía debatirse si tomar una segunda pastilla o simplemente resistir, no tardo demasiado en elegir la vía rapida a lo fácil que era tragar una pastilla, lo único que le preocupaba ahora es como podría contactar con el doctor cuando estas se acaben-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Jairo De La Croix: A Partir de este capitulo es donde comienza a desarrollarse los cambios de Lincoln a medida que avanza su recuperacion, tomando en cuenta los saltos de tiempo que me estaré pegando ya que están los 3 primeros años de recuperación y luego viene lo que ocurre despues, pero Lincoln y mi Oc en esta historia tendrán una que otra importancia sobre el otro. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Phamtom1812: Y aquí es por donde todo comienza a ponerse duro para la familia Loud, con capítulos lo bastante largos momo para abarcar la recuperación, la vida de Noxx cada ciertos capítulos y los acontecimientos importantes como sera el poner un seguro a la puerta o teñirse el pelo... Así como también la tentadora idea de que mi doctor entable al menos una conversación con el psicólogo mas carismático XD, un abrazo para ti también. Saludos hermano :D**_

 _ **A AlejinX: El interés por la historia es algo que espero ir manteniendo de principio a fin, si soy honesto esta historia pese a que le eh puesto toda mi seriedad también esta escrita sobre la marcha, claro que me doy unos pocos días para hacer las correcciones pertinentes pero si es suficiente o no es algo que ustedes como lectores podrán decir, por lo demás gracias por el apoyo. Saludos :D**_  
 _ **P.D.: El desconocido va fenomenal**_

 _ **A js152: Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A PinkieNeko09: Y aquí es donde comienza el sufrimiento de las hermanas, tal vez algo suave para comenzar, pero a medida que pase el tiempo tal como dice la historia, las cicatrices se quedan. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Doce Espadas:Bueno en primer lugar hacer de esto un oneshot habría dejado a muchos con ganas demás despues de lo que me fije que había sido el primer capitulo en cuanto a opiniones, la verdad me sorprendió, en segundo lugar el uso del guon (-) para tener entre ellos los diálogos de los personajes es algo que me consta que hacen todos los escritores o la mayoría aquí, pero desde que comencé a escribir que llevo usando mi formato y no me veo cambiándolo porque me adoctrine mucho a eso XD. Ya por ultimo si que apoyo eso que dices de que hay muchas historias donde Lincoln es pateado con fuerza y perdona a todos despues... Fics basados mayormente en NSL pero bueh, tal vez si se llevara a la serie el chico de hecho si perdona todo, por supuesto que planeo seguir con esto hasta el final. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Hex Reader: En primer lugar gracias por ser participe de la audiencia de Apex House, creo que es la primera historia que supera tanto mis expectativas de audiencia, en cuanto a esta historia pues antes me debatí mucho si usar NSL o no, al final quede en que no y el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado, ahora aquí comienzan los mayores conflictos y... Hey chileno también, wena con eso XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A FicLover93: XD bueno eso de los doctores si pues ser cierto asi como los Rusos también, esta historia tenia que tener lo suyo de sad ya que es mi primer proyecto de tipo sufrimiento, pese a que hacer sufrir a Lincon tal vez no sea lo mas original que hay en cuanto a bases, pero ciertamente si se trabaja bien se puede tener algo increíble como muchas historias que sigo, gracias por el apoyo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Shishosv: Bueno los abrazos no tendrían cabida en el regreso a casa pero si la tensión y el peso de la culpa en todas las chicas, especialmente en Luan queriendo recibir una disculpa que al final aunque la tenga... Bueno no hay que arruinar la sorpresa. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bien eh aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero todos hayan disfrutado, tal vez sientan este capitulo un poco mas lento que los otros, pero era eso o tirarme lo ocurrido en los 3 primeros años en un solo capitulo y esa no era la mejor opción, aun asi siempre esforzándome al máximo para poder dar un capitulo de calidad, claro al final ustedes son jueces para decir que tal estuvo, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 5: Los mayores cambios en el primer año

-"Lo que siento por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere", las únicas palabras que compartió con toda la familia sin sentir un poco de incomodidad en su persona, unas palabras que podrían pesar tanto como podría doler el proceso de recuperación del peliblanco, pero para el lo mas importante en el momento frente a el era el hecho de que Noxx lo estaba mirando con una clara expresión de molestia, ambos se encontraban en el doctor luego de que paso una semana y Lincoln habia terminado la caja de medicamento para mantener sus dolencias bajo control-

Entonces me dirás como es que las pastillas que debían durar dos semanas solo parecen haberse acabado en una ? -Pregunto el doctor-

Es solo que... Es que cuando tome una a la hora que debía hacerlo, luego de 30 minutos llego el dolor a mi pierna y a mi muñeca, pensé que si tomaba mas entonces podría mantener bajo control todo esto, pero la verdad es que sentí mucho miedo de que si esperaba las dos semanas, seria una semana completa que estaría retorciéndome -Respondió Lincoln sin mirarlo directo a la cara con un claro tono de verguenza en su voz-

Bueno chico puedes considerarte casi un drogadicto, los medicamentos los cuales te suministro tienen un alto riesgo se efectos secundarios entre ellos crear adicción, normalmente yo receto unos simples analgésicos o medicamentos libres de efectos secundarios que no lleguen a matarte, el problema es que una de tus manos fue cercenada y tu pierna se rompió muchas veces, por lo que tuve que recetar un tipo muy fuerte de pastillas para poder mantener tus dolencias bajo control -Lincoln entendía lo que era una adicción, pero una adicción a los medicamentos era diferente a serlo por cosas como el chocolate o al internet, aunque no podía decir que algunas adicciones eran buenas, solo unas eran menos dañinas que otras y la que segun Noxx el parecía haber desarrollado no lo era-

Los efectos adversos pueden causar somnolencia, náuseas, estreñimiento o comezón. Pueden afectar la micción y la respiración y en muchos casos también pueden provocar una fuerte adicción y si se consumen en mayor medida ahora en lugar de estar hablando conmigo tal vez hubieras muerto, tal ves tu cuerpo se acostumbro demasiado rápido al primer medicamento y por eso sus efectos bajaron

Y que es lo que puedo hacer ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Bueno el aumentar tu dosis a dos pastillas al día no te matara pero en lugar de hacer eso solo te daré unas nuevas pastillas, tendrás que comenzar a tomar 3 de estas por día -Noxx abrió las puertas de un estante y saco una caja pequeña, en esta habían suficientes pastillas como para un mes entero, 3 pastillas al día evitarían las dolencias ene l cuerpo del peliblanco y siendo un medicamento nuevo para su cuerpo este tardaría mas tiempo en acostumbrarse-

Y como van las cosas en casa ? -Pregunto Noxx-

Como siempre -El doctor Ivan sabia a que se referia el peliblanco, no le dio mayor importancia ya que no dijo que las cosas habian empeorado-

Puedes irte solo o tengo que llevarte ? -Lincoln no había llegado solo al hospital en primer lugar, había llamado al doctor por su teléfono buscándolo en la guía de información de la pagina web que el establecimiento tenia, un requisito para cualquier doctor al parecer en caso de que uno de sus pacientes lo necesitara y Noxx maldecía eso siempre que podía entre otras cosas por seguir maldiciendo, Noxx tuvo que ir en busca del peliblanco en su auto y llevarlo al hospital-

-Lincoln hacia muchas cosas solo porque quería pese a la dificultad, pero ir de camino al hospital por su cuenta era un reto mayor, el peliblanco no quería salir por su cuenta ya que en la calle aun se le reconocía-

Porque no levantaste cargos contra el conductor de la camioneta ?

Tu familia tiene algo que ver ?

No fueron tus padres quienes te llevaron al hospital ?

Como saliste disparado de tu casa ?

-Por la calle Lincoln era abordado con esas preguntas, independiente de si las intenciones de la gente que lo abordaba eran buenas o solamente querían hacer de eso un escándalo mas grande de lo que ya era, el hecho de que era una molestia tan grande como estar en casa era evidente-

-Con los días pasando, unas nuevas pastillas a las cuales tenerle fe, una casa de la cual querer alejarse y al menos unos cuantos amigos con los que contar, el peliblanco pidió a su doctor que lo dejara en la casa McBride, claro que tuvo que darle instrucciones de como llegar en primer lugar tomando un total de solo 20 minutos-

Bien chico, baja tu trasero del auto, te veré en dos semanas otra vez -Noxx se despidió cortante y puso el auto en marcha dejando a Lincoln en frente de la casa de su amigo, sabia que tal vez tanto el como sus padres lo mirarían con lastima, pero era su amigo a fin de cuentas, ellos tal vez entenderían que no quería tener que hablar del tema, frente a la puerta el peliblanco toco el timbre y fue recibido precisamente por Clyde-

Hola Lincoln -dijo el chico de color chocando los 5 con su amigo-

Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato ?

Claro que puedes hermano, mi casa es tu casa, aunque tu familia sabe que estas aquí ? -Lincoln negó con la cabeza pero también pidió que no les dijera nada, Lincoln tal vez no quería tener que hablar sobre el asunto, pero pedir eso sin duda haría que Clyde preguntara el porque-

Clyde... Tu tienes algo secreto que no quisiera que nadie sepa porque sabes que solo hará las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son ? -Clyde no entendió a que venia la pregunta, sus sentimientos un tanto obsesivos por Lori no eran un secreto para nadie, por lo que este solo negó con la cabeza, pero tal pregunta había dado a entender que Lincoln si tenia un secreto- Entonces solo dejemoslo asi, solo necesito distraerme mientras me recupero

-Clyde decidió respetar la petición de su amigo, el día en la casa Mcbride fue de paso rápido acompañado por una película ademas de la intención del peliblanco de probar la movilidad de los dedos en su mano derecha, aun era muy pronto para poder intentar jugar algún vídeo juego, pero cuando menos si podía sostener el control, no podía oprimir con fuerza los botones porque la hacerlo el dolor fue inmediato, pero el dolor solo significaba que estaba mejorando... O al menos esas son las cosas que Noxx le dice a Lincoln-

-La casa Loud intentaba mantener parte de su esencia, lo que los caracterizaba era siempre ser una familia exageradamente animada, no podía decirse que toda el área residencia no los conocía por ser lo que eran y por lo que significaba su apellido y daban honor a eso, pero ahora aunque aun molestos, eran mas soportables que nunca y eso dentro de la familia como tal era una preocupación, ya que las palabras del peliblanco pesaban de una manera casi insoportable en toda su familia-

-"Lo que siento por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere", eso fue lo que respondió a la pregunta que Lisa le había hecho hace una semana, una semana que se convirtió en un paso tan lento que se sintieron como los meses en los que se convirtieron con el paso del tiempo-

-El tiempo se había encargado de curar las heridas a su ritmo, se había encargado de que las roturas de Lincoln en su cuerpo sanaran, pero al parecer era algo que tomaría mas que solo unos meses o un año de primera mano, ya que Noxx no esperaba que las fracturas que se visualizaron en los primeros dos meses de recuperación fueran tan profundas como para que tardara tanto tiempo en sanar-

-Durante meses hasta que se cumplieron poco mas de 11 meses de su recuperación y a poco tiempo para su cumpleaños, una fecha que el ya no podía ver como antes, Lincoln se encontraba frente a Noxx, nuevamente antes de que pasaran dos semanas, pero esta vez no era porque Lincoln estuviera haciéndose adicto a su medicamento y... Bueno realmente no podía mentir en eso, pero su propio medico lo aprovisionaba de sus pastillas para satisfacer esa necesidad de no sentir el dolor de sus huesos aun sanando, el punto de su visita en la oficina del hospital era otro, un simple deseo de desahogarse, un deseo el cual Noxx estaba orillado a cumplir pese a que su titulo no habla sobre ser psicólogo de nadie... Pero al final el no estaba a cargo de su propio trabajo, viéndolo desde muchos puntos de vista pudo tocarle algo mucho peor y solo eso podía hacer que no perdiera la paciencia y en ese momento Lincoln estaba frente a Noxx hablando sobre el primer año de su recuperacion-

-El tiempo ciertamente se estaba encargando de sus heridas físicas, pero lo que paso con su mente no se estaba curando tan bien como su cuerpo y tampoco es que su cuerpo fuera un milagro regenerativo como si se tratara de la cola de una lagartija que crece por si misma-

-Habían pasado ya poco mas de 4 meses desde el accidente y era ya navidad, la familia había recibido la visita del abuelo Albert, ese hombre de gran vitalidad y una gran sonrisa había llegado para ver a sus nieta su nieto, nieto del cual sabia que era lo que había con el, Albert realmente si esperaba que Lincoln levantara cargos contra el conductor de la camioneta, pero al final no lo hiso, todo a sus palabras quedo como un accidente por el cual no destruiría la vida de nadie-

-Ciertamente el abuelo se impresiono por esa declaración, solo hubiera querido que su nieto no madurara a costa de las heridas que sufrió, algo que de hecho expreso en voz alta y fue realmente duro para los padres y las hermanas de Lincoln el no desmoronarse-

-Recordaba el hecho de que luego de volver a casa pese a las muchas disculpas eh intentos de sus hermanas por hablar con el, ellas nunca le entregaron los regalos que supuestamente tenían para el día de su cumpleaños, algo que agradecía bastante ya que no quería recibirlos en primer lugar, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando vio que bajo el árbol de navidad había un total de 12 regalos dirigidos a el-

-Un protector para su celular, Lentes de sol que combinaran con su rostro, una camiseta de SMOOCH, de esos 3 regalos solo el de Lori pareció ser realmente útil, al lado de unos lentes de sol que era mejor recibir en época de verano y una camiseta que bien podría acabar como parte de un pijama-

-El resto de los regalos fueron solo un intento para demostrar al peliblanco que se estaban esforzando, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a disfrutar recibir los regalos de sus hermanas desde Luan hasta Lily, al final solo agradeció por todo y en una bolsa arrojo todos los regalos y los llevo a su habitacion en la cual se tomo la molestia de ordenarlos no porque fueran realmente buenos regalos, si era honesto consigo mismo el recibir un poema fúnebre, una fotografía de su "hermana rosa favorita" o un dibujo de el con una cara feliz si es que llegaba a distinguir ese dibujo de solo unos simples garabatos producto del entusiasmo de una infante, todo eso solo acabaría acumulando polvo, que al menos lo hiciera sin estar desordenado dentro de su cuarto-

-El día de año nuevo fue algo increíblemente menos dificil, simplemente tenia que bajar de su habitacion, dar el abrazo de año nuevo a los familiares que habían ido de visita por esa noche y claro en presencia de dichas visitas tendría que abrazar a sus padres y a sus hermanas, no era un mal momento, no podía decir que fuera mas duro que el día de navidad-

Lo siento tanto...

-La ultima persona en recibir el abrazo había sido Luan, realmente no lo había hecho con un orden, pero de haber sabido que le diría algo asi al oído para que nadie la escuchara entonces no le habría dado el abrazo-

-Luego de eso las semanas pasaron, los meses pasaron y Lincoln aun seguía asistiendo a sus chequeos con Noxx al parecer solo para que cada dos meses el le dijera que no tenia ni la menor idea de cuanto podría tardarse-

No soy un adivino Lincolnl, soy un medico cirujano que cree en las probabilidades, y las bajar probabilidades de que tu cuerpo tardaría tanto en sanar tus fracturas fue la que paso, realmente en un principio me sorprendí de que solo en dos meses ya solo quedaran fracturas de lo que antes se había roto, el tiempo que esta tardado tu recuperación al final me sorprende un poco menos

No podría haber dicho eso desde un principio ?

Si, haberlo dicho hubiera influenciado mucho en tu recuperación y ya que estaba en eso como medicamento en lugar de droga podría recetarte mucho amor familiar y los buenos deseos de tus cercanos -No era necesario para notar el sarcasmo en la oración de Noxx, tampoco fue necesario que en un gesto simbólico el doctor pusiera los dedos de su mano derecha en posición como si fuera un arma y se diera un tiro imaginario en la cabeza- Ahora continua, no viniste aquí del todo para tener que escuchar sobre los medicamentos

-Lincoln continuo con su historia llegando hasta el punto donde había visto que saco algo de provecho de su accidente, eso era que Luan no había celebrado el día de las bromas, despues de todo con Lincoln en recuperación, sin duda seria una recuperación prolongada por caer en una de las bromas de Luan, poco a poco de 50 personas en la calle que podían hablarle al día, ahora le hablaban 25, repitiendo lo mismo de siempre pero al menos el numero se había reducido a la mitad-

Bien Lincoln ahora puedes mirarme a la cara y decirme que no todo es una mierda

Yo... Bueno la verdad... -Lincoln no era mucho de decir groserías, no podía evitar que se les escapara como cuando Lori guardo sus medicamentos sin recordar donde, tampoco es que "Maldita" fuera la grosería mas fuerte de todas-

Lincoln ya tienes 12 años, puedo asegurarte que una ves entres a la técnicamente llamada adolescencia comenzaras a decir muchas palabrotas de un día para otro entre otras cosas en las que al menos yo no espero estar involucrado, y para tus 13 no queda mucho

como cuales ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Ciertamente no quisiera enseñarte a afeitarte o darte lo que los padres mas vergonzosos llaman la "charla de las aves y las abejas" que bien podría decirse en palabras mas simples como "fornicar", "cojer", "procrear", etc

No... no todo es una mierda como creí que podría ser, pero eso no lo hace mas tolerable

Nunca es del todo tolerable

-Lincoln continuo hablando, luego de que transcurrieron 10 meses desde su accidente ya sentía como el yeso prácticamente era parte de su cuerpo, no podía evitar olfatearlo todos los días asi como no podía evitar sentir una gran comezón dentro de estos, o era real o un efecto secundario mas de las pastillas que debía tomar, mas haya de la adicción, ciertamente la comezón era algo dificil de poder soportar y no es que tuviera que soportar una adicción que su doctor controlaba abasteciendolo con dichas drogas-

-Fue en una de esas ocasiones donde su familia lo estaba presionando para hablar, o mas bien presionarlo para que aceptara una disculpa que el dijo hace mucho que sabría si aceptar o no una vez su cuerpo se hubiera recuperado, en palabras de Noxx esas palabras dejaban a la familia del peliblanco en la misma situación de un hombre que espera entrar al Caesar's Palace usando dinero del Castillo de Disney, despues de todo el ojo del chico no crecería de nuevo-

-Lincoln había salido con su tropa de amigos, estos caminaban a paso lento pensando en el estado del peliblanco pero respetaban su deseo de no recibir ayuda para todo, las únicas muecas que se presentaban en el peliblanco eran por molestia cuando alguno de sus amigos mencionaba a su familia, si quisiera saber de ellos no saldría de casa en primer lugar-

-Al atardecer Lincoln llego a su casa subiendo con esfuerzo a su habitacion solo para encontrar la puerta entre abierta, Lincoln encontró a su hermana rockera que parecía estar esperándolo con una expresión de molestia, el lado positivo es que despues de tantos meses una de sus hermanas aun lo veía con una expresión diferente-

Sabes que paso el día de hoy durante mi dia en la escuela ?

La verdad no, hoy yo no tuve clases y tampoco vamos al mismo lugar -Respondió el peliblanco-

-Luna se levanto y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Lincoln, algo sin duda que dejo al peliblanco en un estado de confusión como nunca en los últimos meses-

Ella dijo que guardaría el secreto y... La verdad yo no pude seguir guardándome esto, ella dijo que guardaría el secreto pero no me perdonaría por lo que hice, o mas bien por lo que deje que te hicieran, pero eso no importa verdad ? -Lincoln entendió de que estaba hablando Luna, no era sorpresa para ninguna de las hermanas ni para el los avances que tenia con su pareja, una chica rubia con un mechón azul en su cabello-

Entonces me estas culpando porque al parecer Sam decidió terminar contigo ? Si sabes que realmente no tienes como sostener eso verdad ? -Lincoln hiso una pregunta que Luna no podía responder, pero eso no evito que la chica intentara darle otra cachetada, una que nunca llego ya que el aroma a alcohol en su hermana hacia que Lincoln retrocediera unos pocos centimetros-

Sabes Bro... Tal ves si te hubieras quedado en el hospital esto no me hubiera ocurrido ! -Declaro la rockera antes de entrar al baño del segundo piso pero fue interrumpida por el peliblanco al recibir unas palabras-

Tal vez si en esa cabeza hubiera algo mas que música como el ser una buena hermana, habrías evitado esto y Sam no te hubiera dejado ! -Luna no respondió, solo entro al baño despues de eso para luego intentar a altas horas de la noche entrar en la habitación del peliblanco, nada que no se pudiera evitar con una silla previamente puesta contra la puerta aunque subir una al segundo piso si que fue un reto-

-Al día siguiente con los 30 dolares aun no gastados desde aquel día fue que se dirigió a la tienda de herramientas mas cercana, compro un seguro con candado para su puerta y unas cuantas barras de acero para asegurarse de que algo similar no volviera a ocurrir-

-Instalarlas ciertamente había sido dificil, tuvo que esperar a que la familia saliera en una actividad para la cual Lincoln alegaría por dolores para no ir, no es como si realmente importara dar una buena excusa, pero seria menos interrogado con eso-

Así que finalmente tienes la privacidad que querías y solo tuviste que esperar a que pasara toda esta mierda para que se te ocurriera gastar algo de dinero en seguridad para tu habitacion ?

Basicamente si

-Luego del numerito de su hermana, Lincoln no se sentía diferente, como siempre no se sentía cómodo en casa, no podía decir que había sido realmente satisfactorio ver a una de sus hermanas derrumbada pero mucho menos culparlo a el, no sabia que era lo que sentía, porque no sentirse bien porque a sus hermanas le pasaran cosas malas despues de que el tuvo que sufrir un accidente tan fuerte por su culpa ?-

Así que aun no sabes lo que sientes, esperas que yo si lo sepa ? Porque te aseguro que si no soy psicólogo puedo decirte aun con mas seguridad que no soy consejero de vida

Le dire lo mismo que a ellas, lo que siento lo sabre cuando me recupere

Y a donde quieres llegar entonces ? Parece que solo viniste a desahogarte lo cual esta bien pero me imagino que no es el único caso verdad ? -Pregunto Noxx mientras se servia un whisky-

Tiene que hacer eso ahora ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

No "tengo que", necesito hacerlo ahora, no me preguntes el porque, porque el hecho de que tenga que cumplir con funciones que no me corresponder me obliga a tener que ser paciente y solo puedo serlo con esto -Declaro Ivan Noxx-

-Una de las razones por la cual Lincoln era reconocido en la calle era por su cabello, no podía decir que había muchos chicos de cabello blanco en Royal Woods y cualquier medida que pudiera tomar para tener una recuperación y una vida mas tranquila seria bien recibida-

Podría ayudarme a teñirme el cabello ? -Noxx ante tan petición escupió abruptamente el whisky que estaba por tragar-

Bueno hay van 20 dolares de whisky... Así que Lincoln ahora resulta que paso de ser tu medico, a tu psicólogo y ahora tu maldito estilista !?

Usted debería poder entenderme, sabe lo que es tener algo tan distintivo y pasar por algo tan dificil que toda la gente te reconoce y siente lastima solo porque creen que tienes que sentirla !? -Pregunto Lincoln aunque no esperaba una respuesta-

Para que me reconozcan ya tengo mi "encantadora personalidad", no veo porque tus padres te negarían unos cuantos billetes para ir a un salón a que tiñan tu cabello, o tal vez incluso tu hermana Luna podría aceptarlo y lo vería como algo para que la perdones

Pero si despues de todo lo que le eh dicho y despues de todas las veces que ah ido a mi casa se hace una idea de como puede ser mi familia... Entonces no necesito decir mas verdad ?

Si sabes que las únicas veces que entro a tu casa por algo que no es mi trabajo obligado contigo es para defecar en el inodoro ?

-Parecía una discusión que duraría por horas, hasta que Noxx se aburrió y tomo a Lincoln de su brazo sano y lo hiso caminar hasta el exterior del hospital hacia su auto, Noxx conocía lo suficiente la ciudad como para saber lugares donde podrían comprar tinte para el cabello, un tinte pelirrojo quería el chico, bastante exquisito con su selección de colores cuando era obvio que solo quería uno para no ser relacionado con su familia-

-Dos horas hasta el regreso a casa, al final Noxx compro el tinte mas barato existente y el mismo tiño el cabello del peliblanco a un rojo carmesí que tendría que combinar con ropa oscura de ahora en adelante, o cuando menos con blanco aunque no fuera el día del trabajo... No era que Noxx se interesara en la moda realmente-

-Dos horas hasta que un pelirrojo con la misma vestimenta de camiseta naranja y pantalón azul entro a la casa Loud, la familia estaba en la sala esperando por su peliblanco solo para sentir como sus corazones se retorcían por la visión frente a ellos, una de las hermanas miro con cierto resentimiento a Luna, Luan solamente sentía un peso mayor sobre ella, al final solamente se vieron orillados a unos alagos forzados felicitando su cambio de Look-

-Finalmente había pasado un año, y el chico Loud solo quería que en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento, en cualquier tipo de circunstancia se evitara al celebración de su cumpleaños, un cumpleaños el cual el peliblanco tuvo que obligarse a usar un abrazo con sus padres para que la celebración fuera simplemente una cena como todas las noches prometiendo que despues de un año completo el volvería a la mesa con la familia, los adultos cumplieron su palabra y tomaron el control como se supone que los padres deben hacerlo para que ninguna de las chicas Loud organice algo en secreto-

-Una ventilación soldada con barras de acero cuyo trabajo agradecía que no fuera tan complicado como para hacerlo el mismo, un seguro con candado dentro y fuera de su puerta, cabello pelirrojo al cual solo faltaba agregarle la ropa adecuada, una cena familiar obligada para evitar un mayor dolor en el trasero, yo sus lesiones aun no terminaban de sanar-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Sep, hay historia para un rato, y si realmente este fic ayudo a que tuvieras ideas entonces tal vez me pase por ese proyecto que dices. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Pues tal como lo dije en el capitulo, el baño es usado por Noxx para defecar, Lincoln tiene sus nuevas pastillas y Leni... Ella como todas tendrá su parte en esta historia. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A js152: Espero lograr el mismo nivel de satisfacción en cada capitulo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Anon: Felicidades mi estimado, aquí tu suposición se convierte en Spoiler pero al menos no adivinaste en cuantos capítulos mas pasare a eso, si te soy honesto tampoco era algo dificil de suponer, el odio no es eterno o al menos no lo sera en esta historia, se vienen cambios para Lincoln. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno mis estimados lectores nuevamente eh traído a ustedes un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, esta vez no tengo mucho mas que decir que espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 6: Dos años que no importan

-Habían pasado ya dos años desde el accidente, dos años de recuperación, otro largo año en el cual la casa Loud continuo intentando no perder sus características, tal vez solo Lola y Lana cumplían con ese objetivo, pero el resto de la familia era otro asunto, durante el primer mes del segundo año quien recibió uno de los peores tratos por parte de la familia fue Luna, lo suficiente como para que Lynn se decidirá a darle un fuerte golpe en estomago un día despues de que ella golpeo a Lincoln-

-Para que todo se arreglara con la rockera en la casa tuvo que pasar un mes por completo, un mes en donde la misma Luna intentaba enmendar lo que hiso, pero por mas que pensaba nada parecía ser suficiente en su mente para reparar el daño y claramente una canción de disculpa no era nada nuevo, tampoco es que el daño que causaron como familia a su hermano pudiera repararse por ellos, ese trabajo correspondía a alguien que no pertenecía a la familia y que no quería tener esa labor mientras que durante 30 días Luna recibió el desprecio suficiente como para que Lynn la golpeara una vez directo en el estomago y que Luan apelara a Lola y Lana para quedarse en su habitacion por un tiempo-

Esa pierna funciona mejor para ti o aun no ? -Pregunto Noxx frente a el, ambos en su oficina, la razón de su pregunta era que despues de que transcurrió otro año con revisiones cada dos semanas, Lincoln fue removido del yeso que cubría su pierna, su pierna ahora era libre del yeso y estaba curada, pero que tan curada estaba era la pregunta-

-Lincoln intento caminar con toda la normalidad posible, pero pese a que sus huesos sanaron el solo flexionar su pierna para caminar resultaba en un dolor leve, en el mejor de los casos tendría que usar un bastón para cosas que antes eran tan simples como subir una escalera, y el actual caso de Lincoln era el mejor de los casos, el peor hubiera sido tener que terminar amputando despues de 2 años de recuperación para esa pierna-

Bueno nadie ah dicho que un chico con un bastón no se vea con cierto estilo -Expreso Noxx-

Bueno creo que esto ah sido lo mejor de todo el año, por cierto doctor Noxx quería pedirle algo importante, tiene que ver con los medicamentos que tomo para el dolor -Noxx suspiro aliviado de que el favor tuviera que ver con su caso en particular y no con alguna frivolidad como la anterior que fue pedirle que le tiñera el cabello-

Que es lo que pasa con tus pastillas ?

No están haciendo el mismo efecto que hace un año, desde hace una semana que los dolores en mi cuerpo son constantes, aunque puedo soportarlos eso no quita que sea muy molesto, dormir se ah hecho dificil y temo que el dolor aumento mientras pasan los días -Explico el peliblanco a su doctor que solamente dio un trago a una botella de vodka dentro de su oficina-

Bueno eso puedo arreglarlo dependiendo de que tan grandes sean tus huevos, alguna ves te has acobardado por una inyección ? -Una pregunta carente de mucho sentido, tal vez todos los niños en una edad temprana se aterran al saber que una aguja va a atravesar su brazo, algo doloroso para todo niño... O al menos para todo niño que no hubiera pasado por el accidente del peliblanco, que era el dolor de una inyección comparado con haber sido golpeado por una camioneta ? Ante tal lógica la misma pregunta de Noxx era vacía y el mismo se cuestionaba internamente por hacerla-

Bueno el tema es el siguiente, mientras ordenas un poco las quejas en tu cabeza por lo que de seguro no fue un año en un lecho de rozas... reduciré tus visitas a mi oficina a una vez al mes -Declaro Noxx tomando otro trago al vodka- También tendré que hablarlo con tus padres o mas bien solo necesito que me escuchen decirlo, pero no porque quiera y creo que sabes que no quisiera hacerlo, simplemente hay cosas con la que mi jefe puede joderme muy en grande si no le hago caso

Es realmente algo muy urgente o de vida o muerte ? -Pregunto Lincoln quien ya por la noticia estaba un tanto alterado, no lo suficiente como para alzarla voz pero si para ponerlo a jugar con sus pulgares-

Pues si me dedicara a hacer bien mi trabajo con todo el mundo tal vez no me hubiera molestado, pero no es asi, y por trabajo no me refiero solo a ti Lincoln, pese a que me lo prohibieron en un principio al final si acabe aceptando mas casos porque tu no consumes mi tiempo mas de lo que lo puede hacer cualquier idiota que cree ser un ángel que solo quiere volver a casa o tipos que tienen un roce con la ley y acaban en mis manos sobre una mesa de operaciones

Dice que no salva delincuentes o suicidas ? -Lincoln ya a sus 14 años en ese momento ya tenia cierto conocimiento mas amplio del mundo, desde el accidente que ya tenia muy en claro que no todo en la vida era color de rosa, y ciertamente la vida no estaba en blanco y negro, el tiempo pasaba, la gente de una u otra manera era idiota-

Que tal si comienzas a hablar de ti en lugar de interrogarme ? Porque a menos que tengas una placa de policía contigo no veo porque debería responderte, ese cabello blanco desde mi punto de vista no te hace ver mayor -Lincoln solo rodó los ojos y comenzó-

-Después de las acciones de Luna la familia se centro mas en hacer que la vida de Lincoln fuera lo mas cómoda posible, cómoda desde su punto de vista, el solo se hubiera conformado con que lo dejaran solo de una vez, era curioso, muchas veces había querido tener tiempo para el hasta el punto que incluso tuvo que seguirle un estúpido juego de mala suerte a Lynn para tenerlo, ahora lo tenia pero no sonreía como idiota por eso-

-Los meses pasaban, las consultas con Noxx eran rápidas, Lincoln no mejoraba... O era mejor decir que para su familia, Lincoln no mejoraba su humor y mucho menos su trato hacia sus cercanos, las únicas palabras que intercambiaban con sus hermanas era un "Buenos Días" que era solo una respuesta a que ellas se lo decían primero, podían pasar días para que intercambiara alguna palabra con sus hermanas, especialmente con Lisa y las mayores-

-Durante el año los intentos de cada una de las hermanas por intentar reforzar los lasos que aun creían rescatalbes no funcionaban, cualquier intento de Lori de llevarlo a la tienda de cómics resultaba en una excusa con respecto a su caso, lo único de lo que servia su estado era el poder evitar a sus hermanas, pero pese a lo obvio cuando menos creía apreciar la intención de la hermana alfa por sus intentos, intentos que claramente no recompensaría con una respuesta positiva, al final todo quedaba como un "Mejor la próxima vez", algo que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho desde llevarlo a comprar algún cómic solo para disfrutar de las ilustraciones tanto como las peticiones de Lola para ayudarla en sus desfiles, ella prometía ser amable con el, algo que nadie esperaría de ella, desde hace ya mucho tiempo que las palabras "Lola" y "Amable" no iban juntas en una oración, mejor evitarlo-

-Tal vez la única cosa que pedían todas las hermanas en común y hasta su madre algunas pocas veces era preguntar si podían dormir con el, aparentemente olvidando que el chico ya era un adolescente que cualquier mañana podría despertar con mas energía de la cuenta, si lo primero que podría escuchar de sus hermanas era un grito por algo tan natural como una erección mañanera era mejor evitar esa situación-

-Despertar cada día se hace mas dificil, el peliblanco escucha desde el otro lado de su puerta los llantos de una de sus hermanas, no logra reconocer de quien son y tampoco quiere molestarse en pensar en eso, realmente quien pensaría en eso si dicha situación lo despertaba a las 3 de la mañana ? El aun espera a que su cuerpo sane por completo para saber si se dignaría a darle una ayuda a sus hermanas que de momento no esta dispuesto a darles, por algunas pocas noches suele escuchar a Luna decir en voz baja su nombre esperando a que el abriera la puerta, despues de lo que paso con Sam y encontrarla apestando a alcohol ? Mejor que vaya a un doctor y le receten alguna medicina ya sea para dormir o para no caer por las escaleras estando ebria-

-Claro de vez en cuando no podía evitar tener algún gesto normal con su familia, desde que comenzó a comer con ellos otra vez el pasar la sal o lo que sea era un gesto común, tal vez algo inevitable pero en ese segundo año Lincoln noto que era mucho mejor soportar a su familia unos minutos mas al día que subir y bajar mas veces la escalera-

-La única hermana con la que había estado tratando de cierta forma obligado era con Lily, ya que escuchar sus llantos por sus pañales llenos si no había nadie mas quien pudiera cambiarla, 5 minutos de trabajo con la pequeña era mejor que escucharla llorar por 50 minutos o mas hasta que alguien apareciera-

-Noviembre de ese año, todos en la casa se sentían decaídos pero esta vez ya no era solamente por la culpa que parecía no querer irse por lo ocurrido con Lincoln, era porque las personas en la calle preguntaban a quienes sabían eran familiares del peliblanco sobre lo ocurrido hace dos años, siendo sinceros la población de Royal Woods parecía tener una buena memoria con los sucesos mas graves, solamente haría falta un atentado terrorista, un tiroteo en masa o hasta que algún pobre diablo se haga explotar para que el tema del niño atropellado en dudosas circunstancias bajara en cuanto a importancia-

-Las personas no podían ver con los peores ojos a una niña de 8, a dos gemelas de 6, a una niña genio y a una bebe que... Bueno esas eran las edades que ellas tenían el año del "Accidente", desde el punto de vista de las masas eras eran edades lo bastante inocentes como para culparlas de algo, no importaba que Lisa fuera una genio certificada, a los ojos de las masas ella seguía siendo una niña, era mas dificil culparla a ella de algo que apuntar con el dedo a los padres y a las hermanas mayores del peliblanco, solo que dichas hermanas se rompían mas rápido de lo que la gente podía llegar a juzgarlas, Luna fue el primer ejemplo luego de que le confeso a Sam lo que realmente paso con su hermano-

-Lori no la tenia mas fácil, un error como ese podía costarle su relación o mas bien hacer lo correcto le costaría su relación, pero el motivo no hacia que guardar silencio fuera mas fácil especialmente cuando se trataba de ocultarle la verdad a su novio y a la hermana menor de su novio-

Hola Lori

Hola Bobby, como esta todo por haya ?

Esta... Esta bien, la familia aquí se preocupa cada tanto por Lincoln, la abuela enciende velas y Ronnie Aun espera tener la oportunidad de ir a ver a Lincoln

De seguro le alegraría verla, tal vez pueda sacarle las sonrisas que nosotras no podemos

Lori... Porque el estaría tan molesto por tanto tiempo ? Me diste los detalles, había sido solo un accidente que Lincoln piso un experimento de Lisa y salio disparado de la casa, se que perdió cosas importantes, pero al final son su familia, se que nunca lo hubieran lastimado asi a propósito... Verdad ?

-Un silencio hubiera sido una prueba clara de culpa, Lori solamente había negado todo por el teléfono, no lo estaba pensando siquiera, de haberlo pensado aunque hubiera sido un poco tal vez se habría confesado con su novio, Lincoln había perdido parte de su movilidad en su pierna derecha y su ojo izquierdo, sin mencionar el estado en el que terminaría su mano derecha, tal vez era justo que ella perdiera su relación, mejor que lo hubiera pensado antes de negarlo todo solo para salvar su pellejo y aun mejor se hubiera asegurado de que Lincoln no la había escuchado, especialmente la parte cuando hablo sobre ya entrar a la universidad de aquel estado, claro no es como si Lincoln diera mayor importancia a eso-

-Leni... Ella era ta vez quien menos miradas de reproche y cesiones de interrogatorios tenia ya que lo influenciable que podría llegar a ser no era desconocido pero aun mas su amabilidad lo era, como podría una chica asi hacer algo contra su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo porque no lo evito ? Sin duda los rumores se esparcían lo bastante fuerte como para que el numero de fans que tenia disminuyera, eso le hubiera afectado mas antes de salir de preparatoria, ya con 18 años y con la intención de ingresar a alguna universidad o realizar algún estudio que le ayudara en su pasión como modista solamente quienes la reconocían en la calle ya sea por Leni Loud o como una de las hermanas del peliblanco era que su vida se veía afectada-

-La principal responsable de ese accidente que era Luan intentaba recuperarse, el punto de su negocio era dar un buen espectáculo en cumpleaños y otros sitios que requerían de sus cualidades y repartir alegría, un trabajo que cumplía pese a que por dentro se sentía como si estuviera usando su vestimenta de mimo, como lo haría un abogado frente en cada uno de sus casos, una cara de poker que hacia pensar a quienes la veían que todo estaba bien, pero porque esforzarse tanto ? Ella solo no quería renunciar a lo que la hacia feliz, del mismo modo en que no quería renunciar a su creencia de que Lincoln volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero las esperanzas de volver a ver a un como de nieve corriendo por la casa ya estaban casi muertas, mucho miedo para intentar hacer algo ciertamente-

-Lynn no había dejado sus equipos, pero ya obviamente preguntar a Lincoln si podía ayudarla a practicar no era una opción, ella aun recordaba las palabras de "Lo que siendo por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere". Al menos no ahora, tal vez lo hiso antes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, no era dificil notar que cada semana que llegaba de las consultas con su doctor, era mas dificil tratar con el... O tal ves ella asi como el resto de la familia no se hacia la idea de esperar mucho mas, asi como tratar con las constantes preguntas de sus equipos sobre lo ocurrido, la verdad no le devolvería a Lincoln la condición física que había perdido y ciertamente no le regresaría su ojo izquierdo, porque hablar entonces ? Tal vez prefería recibir una paliza de su propio hermano con tal de poder mantener el silencio que la deportista cada día se esforzaba por mantener, porque al final entendía asi como el resto de sus hermanas que guardar el secreto no ayudaba para nada, pero revelarlo solo haría que todo fuera peor-

-Lincoln en ese momento no tenia la menor idea, pero el hecho era que sus padres y sus hermanas en un intento desesperado de aliviar la culpa no solo por el accidente si no también por los cambios sufridos en Lincoln, solo había una persona ademas de ellos a quien apuntar-

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te vallas a casa, no vaya a ser que... -En ese momento el celular de Noxx comenzó a sonar- Dame 10 minutos o tal vez menos y entra otra vez -Le dijo a Lincoln-

-El peliblanco asintió y salio de aquella oficina, pero la curiosidad que era capaz de matar gatos seria capas de vencer a Lincoln con la facilidad suficiente como para intentar escuchar la conversación de Ivan, siendo que el no era el hombre mas reservado que haya conocido de seguro no se molestaría en hablar en voz baja-

Hola hijo

Hola papá -Respondió al otro lado de la linea, lo único que Lincoln no podía oír- Como estas ?

Eh estado bien, como estas tu ?

Bien, aunque te extraño

Yo también te extraño

Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, solo eh podido llamarte y verte por vídeo chat cuando mamá no esta en casa

Aun recuerdas cuando fue la ultima vez que me viste ? -Pregunto Ivan-

Si, cuando tenia 4 años

Como vuela el tiempo eh ? -Respondió el doctor-

Papá, tu... Tu odias a mamá ? -Una pregunta valida por parte del chico, una pregunta que Noxx no daba importancia a su respuesta sincera, que sacaría mintiéndole a su hijo ?-

Parte de mi lo hace, creo que tienes la suficiente edad para entender porque y el porque es que estas viviendo con ella, alguna vez tu madre te ah hablado sobre eso al menos ? -El chico negó desde el otro lado de la linea- Bueno, ya tienes 14 años, creo que eres capaz de preguntarle

Ella evade mucho el tema, ya lo eh hecho y siempre deja como excusa que tiene mucho trabajo

Así que ahora tu madre esta trabajando ?

No te lo dijo ?

Crees que ella me diría algo que pueda usar a mi favor para poder verte cuando menos los fines de semana ? Porque si necesitaba pruebas de la existencia de dios o el diablo entonces esta es justamente -Al otro lado de la linea el chico dejo salir unas cuantas risas contenidas-

Yo... Yo confió en ti papá, yo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto pero creo que tu puedes lograr que podamos vernos otra vez -Fue entonces que la voz del chico paso de ser una tranquila y cariñosa a una mas alterada, todo debido a que en el fondo se escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse- Mamá ya llego, tengo que irme, adiós papá, te quiero -Después de eso solo quedo el sonido de la linea del teléfono y Noxx abrió la puerta de su oficina-

Cambio de planes Lincoln, te llevare a casa, tengo ganas de conducir un poco -Lincoln quedo un tanto... O mas bien bastante asombrado aunque no lo demostraba con alguna expresión facial, la idea de Noxx era dejarlo en casa, poner la injeccion para controlar los dolores de su cuerpo, usar el baño de la casa Loud para defecar e ir a su departamento-

Doctor, usted... Usted en cerio no ve a su hijo desde que el tenia 4 años ? -Pregunto Lincoln movido por la curiosidad, pero al respuesta de Noxx solo seria movida por el hecho de que al peliblanco no debería importarle eso-

En cerio tus padres son tan idiotas que no te enseñaron que espiar a otros es de muy mala educación ?

Pues creo que se respondió a si mismo con esa pregunta -Noxx ante eso solo levanto una ceja en señal de una pequeña sorpresa-

Así es Lincoln, mi hijo asi como tu, tiene 14 años y desde que tenia 4 que no lo veo, el al menos ah sido listo y me llama siempre que ve una oportunidad, lo hace al menos 1 vez al día

Lo extraña ? -Noxx solo suspiro antes de responder mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa Loud-

Sabes Lincoln, cuando te das cuenta de que nada en el mundo realmente importa este puede ser tuyo, pero al mundo no le gusta que haya gente que no sienta importancia por nada, yo podre estar muy por encima de mucha gente pero al final no puedo estar por encima de todo el mundo, porque tengo un hijo que me importa entre otras cosas

Y que hay de mi ? -Pregunto Lincoln, el caso de la pregunta era que esperaba tener algo de importancia de alguien a quien no tenia porque ocultarle las cosas, despues de todo el sabia casi toda la historia de el con sus hermanas y sus padres-

No lo se, tal vez me importas tan poco que me agradas, tal vez me importas mas de lo que creo porque si eres tan joven como para que la vida te joda de esta manera entonces despues podrá ser peor, tal vez es algo triste que vivas rodeado de idiotas, realmente no lo se y sabes la respuesta es una de las cosas que no me importan, ahora bajemos, entremos a tu casa, usare tu baño y te pondré la inyección -Sentencio el doctor-

-Una vez mas la familia Loud vio a Ivan Noxx, el doctor encargado de Lincoln subir por las escaleras como si nada y entrar en el baño dejando a Lincoln a merced de su familia para mas de una pregunta-

Lincoln, el te trata bien ? -Pregunto su madre-

A su manera creo que lo hace -Respondió el peliblanco-

Podrías hablarnos sobre como son las visitas a su oficina ? Has hablado de algo con el ? -Esta vez pregunto su padre-

Pues el dice que no es psicólogo, pero es capas de escucharme y pensar en si lo que digo es importante o no para el -La puerta del baño del segundo piso se escucho y Noxx bajo tambaleándose levemente-

De acuerdo Lincoln, hora de tu inyección para que no llores como una chica -Un comentario algo fuera de lugar considerando la casa en la que se encontraba, pero aun mas el tomar un trago mas de su botella en frente de la familia del peliblanco dejando su botella vacía-

Seguro que puede ponerme la inyección ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

No estoy tan ebrio chico, y aunque fuera el caso es un hecho que no soy estoy impedido, soy capaz de poner una inyeccion en tu brazo, ahora estíralo -Lincoln asintió y de un solo movimiento Noxx clavo la aguja y en unos segundos ya había terminado-

Donde es que usted se graduó de medicina !? -Una voz de las hermanas hiso voltear a Noxx, perteneciente a una niña de anteojos y un chaleco verde, Noxx reconoció por su físico descrito en una de las historias de Lincoln como una niña genio que ya tenia un historias muy cuestionable- Como puede siquiera pensar en tratar a mi hermano aquí y ademas estado claramente bajo efectos del alcohol

Claramente yo salí de un lugar mas legitimo que teorías basadas en suerte y catapultas que lanzan a un chico contra un auto y obviamente mucho mejor acreditado que lugares que certifican como genio a una mocosa -Sorpresa fuerte y palabras fuertes-

Lincoln, tu... Tu le dijiste todo ? -Pregunto Lynn-

Claro que lo hice, necesitaba hablar de esas cosas !

Y porque no lo hablaste con nosotras, somos tu familia !

Lynn, yo simplemente...

Ahora un extraño es mas familia tuya que nosotros !?

PORQUE POR USTEDES PASO ESTO EN PRIMER LUGAR, LYNN ! ! ! -Un grito pero aun no había terminado- El Doctor Noxx me dijo que estaba bien molestarme y resentirme con las personas que me dejaron en este estado, pero eso seria decir que aun me importan, y ya no estoy seguro de eso, no estoy seguro de si las odio, de si aun las quiero o de si me importan siquiera, tal vez con el tiempo todo esto quede en el pasado, pero no podre olvidarlo, se los dije antes, lo que siento por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere y aun queda que sane mi mano derecha, creen que pueden conformarse con el hecho de que no se si las odio !?

hermano mayor, puedo ayudarte, solo dame tiempo y yo... Sabes, eh estado trabajando en un nuevo invento, lo único que haré sera bañarte con radiación y hay una posibilidad de que sane tu cuerpo -Declaro Lisa-

Vaya genio certificada, porque no lo haces caminar por Chernovyl eh ? Así duraría mas tiempo vivo -No hubo argumento alguno de la genio para eso, un intento basado en su necesidad de recuperar a su hermano-

Porque tuvo que ser usted quien se encargara de nuestro hermano !? Pregunto Luan molesta-

Porque si lo hubiera hecho otro doctor te aseguro que tu hermano estaría sin duda alguna muerto -Respondió sin el mayor interés masajeando su sien por los efectos de sus tragos-

Habla como si fuera el mejor doctor que hay en el hospital -Respondió esta vez Luna-

Y ustedes hablan como si creyeran que culparme a mi de los cambios de Lincoln fuera realmente factible, no soy solo un buen maldito cirujano, soy el maldito doctor who de los cirujanos, puedo convertir una simple cirugía de reconstrucción osea en la mierda que yo quiera, asi que ustedes tendrán que mirar mas de una vez a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle o les aseguro que si caen en mis manos haré mas que solamente repararlas !

Esta amenazando a mis hijas !? -Pregunto el padre de la familia ya molesto-

Las estoy haciendo ser conscientes de que son idiotas al apuntarme a mi como la causa de los cambios en el comportamiento de su hermano, acaso cree que un accidente como el que sufrió no haría nada mas que quedar en el pasado ? -Solamente silencio, pero Noxx aun no había terminado- Ese pobre y mal nacido albino tal vez sea un idiota, pero es un idiota que aprende de sus errores a diferencia de ustedes

Usted no sabe nada sobre mi familia ! -Exclamo Lynn Sr-

Olvida que el chico tuvo que desquitarse y hablar conmigo como si yo fuera un malnacido psicólogo ? Un vídeo para ganar un trofeo, un desafío de salvar a un oso polar, pedir cosas gratis a su hermana mayor, son una pequeña parte de los errores de Lincoln Loud, errores los cuales el arregla a costa de su vida porque el pobre idiota cree que esta bien sacrificarse por ustedes mientras que por su lado, veamos... Un ojo morado por parte de una chica, un protocolo ridículo, una creencia en la suerte aun mas ridícula, y superando todo eso entre otras cosas esta una broma el día de su cumpleaños, la diferencia entre el y ustedes es que el se da cuenta de que un simple "lo siento" no basta para reparar sus errores, un "lo siento" no le regresara su cuerpo a como era antes del accidente, las personas no sanan con buenos deseos y ciertamente el que ustedes estén arrepentidos no hará un milagro como el que le cresca un ojo nuevo -Finalmente se dirigió a Lincoln diciendo que se verían en un mes-

-El tiempo podía curarlo todo, a su ritmo podía curarlo todo, pero las cicatrices siempre estarían hay, estarían hay para hacerlo recordar, y el tenia ya muchas tanto físicas como psicológicas como para recordar siempre la falla de su familia, y esta comprendió que no podrían hacer nada por ellos mismos, solo esperar e intentar reconstruir un lazo roto por un accidente, por una estupidez, las palabras de Noxx fueron suficiente como para quebrar facilmente a Leni y del mismo modo a Lisa incluso, ellas...Sus hermanas...Su familia era ahora la mas grande cicatriz de Lincoln-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Reila Vann: Fue toda una escena esa eh ? Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A js152: Parte del disfrute de este tipo de historias es ver lo que hace la victima con tal de sentirse mejor aunque no le importe como se sientan sus hermanas, o al menos eso creo yo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Con lo técnico si te refieres a las explicaciones medicas... Pues yo aplique búsquedas en google para poder explicarlo bien aquí al menos ya que quería que las palabras medicas fueran realmente lo mas medicas posible, en cuanto a Luna, pues en este capitulo mostré algo de eso aunque no iba a hacerlo detallado y gráfico ya que para mi no iba al punto, por ultimo por supuesto que continuare. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Mmmmm no la verdad no creo que se hubiera visto venir eso, al menos no lo creería si fuera el lector XD, Lincoln no pasara a ser doctor por Noxx, puedo decirlo ya que me es mas fácil revelar cosas que no van a pasara XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A J. K. SALVATORI: No puedo decir que mi redacción sea lo mejor que existe, cunado menos según to son cosas que pueden omitirse, normalmente los diálogos no los encierro entre guiones (-), en cuanto a Luna, fue bastante necesario ese momento conflictivo, la culpa les pesa mas a unas que a otras. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A shishovs: De nada. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Doce Espadas: Como pudo decir esas cosas ? Pues el alcohol y un rompimiento son mala combinación para cualquiera, cuando menos Luna fue la única que ah confesado aunque eso no le da puntos. Saludos y gracias :d**_

 _ **A Anon: Podría decirse eso en este capitulo, el intento de disculpa, la medianamente completa conclusión de Lincoln en cuanto a su vida y el hecho de que el alcohol hace que la gente haga cosas malas cuando esta triste XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Captain Reader: El cambio de Look tenia que pasar si o si, ciertamente me ah pasado lo mismo con algunas historias y son mas de las que puedo contar con mis manos, ya solo queda el ultimo capitulo del pasado antes de ir a los sucesos tiempo presente. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A AlejinX: Ni Lincoln mismo sabe si odia o no a su familia, le quedan com capítulos para saberlo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno mis estimados lectores eh aquí un nuevo capitulo que llega a su fin, la historia ya nos revela algo mas de Noxx en cuanto a su vida personal y las cosas si son mas o menos tensas en la relación Lincoln con su familia, podrán decirlo ustedes mismos, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 7: La decisión del ultimo año

-Lincoln tenia su mano frente a las manos de Ivan Noxx, ya había llegado el día en el que debía retirarse aquel yeso que durante 3 años había cambiado solamente 2 veces, durante 3 años de recuperación el interior de ese yeso se había llenado de suciedad y las comezones que sufría solo debía ser resistidas pero todo eso acabaría ahora, sin importar lo que dijera Noxx el chico solamente quería dejar ese yeso, pero dejar eso no significaba dejar todo atrás, no podría hacerlo... Tal vez todo dependía de si al final el dolor permanecía hay o no-

Bien Lincoln, hora de dejar la mierda donde corresponde y este no es un eufemismo para que vayas a un baño a relajar el esfinter -Expreso Noxx-

Cree que podamos hacer esto lentamente ? -Pregunto Lincoln, era un hecho su temor, esperaba lo mejor pero parte de el se inclinaba por ser pesimista, temer a que el dolor en su muñeca fuera constante despues de saber de las secuelas que tendría, o en el peor de los casos que su mano finalmente fuera incapaz de moverse-

Lo que creo es que no deberías cuestionar a un hombre con un taladro en su mano, si me pones nervioso podría pasar algo muy feo -Lincoln solo asintió ante esas palabras, claro que despues de tanto tiempo como paciente de Noxx, tenia claro que solo era una simple advertencia vacía, pero aun asi guardo silencio-

-El yeso fue removido luego de 10 minutos de un delicado uso de taladro sobre este, Lincoln no reacciono de inmediato, tenia miedo a no poder hacer nada con su mano derecha, pero una pequeña parte de el fue la que se sintió feliz y Noxx lo noto al ver como sonreía, era claro que al menos podía sentir su mano en su lugar, realmente estaba hay y el podía sentirla-

Vas a moverla o esperaras a que llegue tu cumpleaños otra vez ? Podría ser un buen regalo pero yo no soy tan paciente para esperar a eso

-Lincoln cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios, no tendría mucho sentido pero cuando menos para el actualmente pelirrojo era algo que le evitaría la decepción, una que no llego ya que la querer mover su muñeca esta respondió, no de forma perfecta pero al menos podía moverla, el chico decidió probar el limite de la flexibilidad de esta y fue cuando sintió un momentáneo pero punzante dolor-

Bien lo primero que sabemos es que no puedes flexionar tu muñeca hasta el limite, tus ligamentos radio carpianos tal vez se recuperaron pero es un hecho que tus nervios medios y cubitales no lo hicieron del todo, creo que es lo mejor que podíamos esperar considerando que poner una mano de regreso en un cuerpo no es fácil -Explico el doctor-

Que significa eso ? -Pregunto Lincoln ganandose un suspiro como respuesta inicial-

Significa que si haces "Esto" ! -Exclamo tomando la muñeca del pelirrojo y flexionándola hacia arriba a su limite, el dolor de Lincoln fue inmediato y también su comprensión- Entonces sentirás dolor, el mismo que sientes cuando flexionas demasiado las articulaciones de tu pierna derecha

Y que es lo que me dirás ahora ? Conociéndote tal vez sea la ultima vez que podrás desahogarte por algo, a menos que todo este tiempo te haya hecho madurar y espero que sea el caso -Dijo Noxx sin el menor cuidado, algo a lo que Lincoln ya estaba muy acostumbrado- Aun recuerdo cuando hace un año dijiste que cuando acabara tu recuperación sabrías que sientes por tu familia, y cual es la respuesta entonces ?

Y eso seria importante para usted ?

Tal vez me haga reír o me haga insultarte, ambas funcionan para mi al final pero no se si sea lo mismo para ti

-Lincoln esta vez no estaba frente a Noxx para hablar sobre el año que tuvo, no creía que fuera necesario, tal vez se había vuelto un poco mas firme en cuanto a si mismo ya que el quejarse de todo un año seria darle a el la razón, pero los recuerdos de lo que fue el ultimo año de recuperación estaban frescos aun-

-Las cosas tal vez parecían haberse calmado en casa, despues de un mes desde la ultima visita de Noxx, Lincoln no había cambiado su actitud dentro de lo que podía considerar el mismo como lago tolerable, su mente debatía entre el odio que nació del accidente, el cariño que existió antes de este y el hecho de si eso importaba aun o no-

-Esperaba tener una respuesta a eso cuando llego, pasaron unos cuantos meses hasta que llego cierto día que nadie de la familia quería afrontar-

-Durante ese tiempo las hermanas y los padres de Lincoln se esforzaron mucho, Lincoln no sabia si apreciar o no el gesto, pero entendió que era mas fácil darles la satisfacción para poder estar solo, un "Gracias" a algún gesto que ellos fueran a tener como comprarle una hamburguesa, o lavar su ropa o llevarlo al centro comercial cuando no tenia las ganas de caminar, no necesitaba estar mas tiempo a la vista de la gente que aun lo reconocía en las calles como un chico desafortunado por el accidente y afortunado por sobrevivir-

-Lincoln agradecía los gestos, pero sentía esa gratitud realmente ? No fue dificil darse cuenta de que al menos esa fachada bastaba para poder estar solo algo de tiempo extra y que sus hermanas con el tiempo ya dejaran de tocar 7,8 o hasta 9 veces a su puerta buscando su perdón mientras lo miraban como si se tratara de un cachorro desamparado e invalido, tal vez lo era y no quería tener la respuesta, pero lo que menos necesitaba era que lo vieran con compasión, al final gestos tan simples como un "Por favor" y "Gracias", pasar la mantequilla en la mesa o hasta tomarse unos tediosos minutos para hacer un favor rápido a alguien tales como "Iré a X lugar, alguien necesita algo de haya" ? Cosas como esas bastaban para que lo que antes eran solo minutos de tranquilidad ahora pasaran a ser horas-

-Las inyecciones que Noxx le suministraba mantenían su dolor bajo control, dormir se hacia mas fácil pero eso podía deberse debido a algún efecto secundario, ya no era solo una pastilla o tres, ahora era un químico directo al torrente sanguíneo-

-Un inconveniente menor aun persistía en la casa, algunas de sus hermanas que aun se esmeraban en compartir una noche con el en la misma cama con la intención de tener un momento enternecedor, ellas esperando que eso arreglara algo, ya había pensado antes en lo que pasaría y aun seguía constante en eso, en el hecho de que no quería despertar con "Notable energía" y explicarle a la hermana que fuera a dormir con el a que se debía eso o que era algo simplemente natural-

-Pero al final el mismo se aburrió de estar siempre solo en casa, no necesitaba entablar algún tipo de conversación, solo necesitaba algo de compañía presencial, en toda la familia había al menos 2 hermanas con las cuales podía mantener un silencio en la misma habitacion confiando en que estas no lo romperían y una que aun le preguntaba sobre que había ocurrido con su cuerpo, claro Lily era muy joven para recordar sus propias risas en el mismo que fue catapultado-

Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato ? -Pregunto el peliblanco a su hermana genio-

Sabes hermano mayor, dentro de unos horas debo ir a dar una conferencia y presentar un experimento y cualquiera que desee asistir puede hacerlo, te gustaría... -Pero ante su larga invitación fue interrumpida por su hermano-

Lo que necesito es solo compañía dentro de la casa, no fuera de esta, asi que si no tienes problemas cuando vuelvas podre quedarme algo de tiempo aquí, eso si estaría bien para ti Lisa ? -La pregunta fue mas bien un tipo de negociación, Lisa pese a su decisión de evitar las emociones humanas, al final seguía siendo una niña que extrañaba a su hermano, esta respondió con una positiva y pasaron 5 horas en el tiempo que la familia salio y regreso, entonces Lincoln volvió a la habitacion de Lisa solo para aminorar esa necesidad de compañía y no le gustaba de todo sentir eso-

-Cuando menos que las lesiones tuvieran algo de utilidad, Luna tenia cierta costumbre de dejar entradas de conciertos bajo su puerta como si ir a un lugar abarrotado de gente empujándose entre si fuera bueno para el, aquella misma puesta que Lincoln se aseguraba de sellar cada vez que entraba y salia de su habitacion, hay era que podía usar sus lesiones para algo alegando al dolor o a que el efecto de las inyecciones lo dejaban demasiado somnoliento, realmente esas excusas no eran mentiras-

-Lynn y Lola eran algo mas fácil de tratar, porque querría ir a un partido o a un certamen de belleza considerando lo violentas que se podían poner si perdían ? Si quisiera arriesgarse asi seria mucho mas facial solo formar parte del primero de abril otra vez, lo bueno es que Luan ya había dejado esa tradición, siempre que sabia que Lincoln estuviera en casa ella no realizaba el Bromaggedon y desde que comenzó su recuperación este no era el chico mas afecto a salir de casa, realmente estaba tan incomodo tanto dentro como fuera de ella-

-Al final hacer un intento de borrón y cuenta nueva con sus dos hermanas mas pequeñas era mas fácil que hacerlo con cualquier otra, Lisa no lo molestaría y ella no se molestaría en que el solo se quedara hay en su presencia haciendo cualquier cosa, y Lily pues... No era que la opinión o descontento de quien en su momento fue solo una bebe importara mucho, Lily al menos en el tiempo que creció en su mente recordaba lo suficiente de su hermano como para no mirarlo con la lastima que lo hacia el resto del mundo ya que nadie esperaba a que ella recordara el accidente, y de Lisa mucho menos podía esperar alguna mirada compasiva o al menos no desde que Noxx la puso en su lugar, finalmente tal vez Lisa fue la primera en entender que aunque fuera dificil, era mejor dejar que Lincoln superara el año de recuperación que le quedaba, pero eso no evito que aquel día por una gama de factores la genio acabara por quebrarse en silencio en su habitacion-

-No podía decir que la relación en su casa estaba reforzada, al final esos pequeños gestos hacían que fuera mas fácil, pero no por eso todo era agradable ya que si fuera el caso Lincoln no necesitaría mantener el seguro de su puerta en primer lugar, tenia claro que es algo que siempre necesito y necesitara-

Recuerda lo que me dijo en una de sus visitas ? -Pregunto el peliblanco-

-Noxx entendía a lo que se refería, la primera visita mensual de ese año Noxx le había sugerido al peliblanco el no ser un marginad, aunque no con las palabras mas amigables del mundo, era mucho mas fácil decir "Un mocoso trastornado y débil es una presa fácil, si no quieres parecer un trastornado entonces solo rodearte de tus amistades no basta, es obvio que la popularidad no importa y entiendes eso ya que tu cabello natural no atraía la atención de nadie que no quisiera pasarte por encima, mantente activo en la cultura general, y si eso no basta entonces puedes aprender algo para defenderte, algo que no sea riesgoso para tu pierna" a simplemente darle su apoyo y unos consejos-

Si, lo recuerdo, acaso habías comenzado a practicar algo y no me dijiste ? -Lincoln se sintió mal ante tal pregunta, el hecho es que había comenzado a practicar un par de cosas, no solamente mantenerse al tanto del mundo actual sin desechar a sus únicos 4 amigos, una forma para mantener la mente ocupada era dedicarse a dibujar con su mano izquierda, un curiosos descubrimiento el hecho de saber que ese hecho podía usar bastante bien su mano izquierda, tal vez no para todo pero sin duda podía dibujar y como la practica hace al maestro el mantenerse dibujando cada tanto era una buena forma para mantenerse ocupado, pero eso no era todo lo que estaba practicando, al momento de pensar en algún tipo de defensa personal para mantener a raya a idiotas en la escuela o en la calle tuvo que tragarse mucho de lo que tenia dentro para preguntarle a la única persona que conocía que podría darle una opinión sobre lo que podía hacer-

Ya veo por donde vas, pues si me ocultaste algo de tu vida y te tragaste, pues... Lo que sea que hayas tenido que tragar para hacerle una pregunta a tu hermana Lynn entonces pasaste de ser un mocoso llorón a un poco menos mocoso llorón -Expreso Noxx dando unos aplausos con cierto sarcasmo, pero con la suficiente carencia del mismo como para considerarlo un cumplido-

-Ciertamente no fue fácil para Lincoln el ir con su hermana deportista y preguntar que eras lo que podía hacer, aunque fue mas fácil ocultar el descontento, un simple gesto de "porfavor" hiso que todo fiera un tanto mas llevadero, claro que Lynn no podía evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que su hermano por primera ves en mas de 2 años había necesitado algo de ella y hasta le hubiera gustado enseñarle ella misma, pero Lincoln solo le pidió su consejo y entusiasmarse o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos haría que todo saliera mal-

Ella me dijo que seria bueno practicar Judo, me explico que es una disciplina que usa la fuerza del oponente y no la propia, la verdad es sonaba algo genial y he ido a clases desde hace 10 meses aunque fue lago dificil que me aceptaran por mi condición y aun mas por el yeso

Y como es que te aceptaron ?

Les explique para que necesitaba aprender y el instructor acepto, despues de eso todo fue cuestión de ser paciente

Y has aprendido algo ? -El pelirrojo solo asistió con la cabeza, ya no quedaba nada mas de que hablar, al menos nada de su vida, pero Lincoln si quería tocar un tema con Ivan Noxx-

Doctor... Hay algo que yo pudiera hacer para que usted pudiera ver a su hijo ? -Noxx solo suspiro-

No has madurado lo suficiente al parecer, en caso de que no seas capas de entender algo, nuestra relación es solo de doctor y paciente, si llegue a sentir importancia por ti o tu por mi eso no significa que tengas que inmiscuirte en mi vida personal, tienes solo 15 años y no creo que puedas demostrarme lo contrario respecto a encargarte de mis problemas, solo déjalo asi

Pero usted...

Pero yo... Lo que hice contigo en gran parte fue mi trabajo, intenta no fijarte en los pequeños y pobres gestos que tuve contigo -Lincoln no quería conformarse con eso, Noxx solo se estaba haciendo el duro desde el punto de vista del peliblanco, sin embargo si en algo le ayudo el aprender como tratar con su familia en casa era que tal vez no todo importaba, tal ves el hacer o pensar que nada importaba realmente no seria tan dificil, del mismo modo en el cual no tuvo importancia la despedida de Lori-

-Lincoln aun recordaba ese día, todos habían subido a Vanzilla para dejarla con sus pertenencias en la Universidad del estado donde vivían los CasaGrande, solo estaba Bobby presente por suerte, tal vez el ver a Ronnie Anne equivaldría a otro tipo de confrontación que el prefería evitar, la mayor una por una se despidió de todas sus hermanas y de sus padres, un abrazo para cada una ademas de unas palabras de apoyo de todas para Lori dejando los mejores deseos y los típicos apoyos de confianza de que ella podría salir adelante, hasta que llego el turno de Lincoln-

-Un abrazo como a las demás, el momento era agradable, no podía decir que fuera agradable la partida de Lori, especialmente porque ahora el titulo de hermana Alfa de la casa recaía en Leni quien si aun continuaba llorando en la cocina, en el baño y hasta en frente de la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano por las noches entonces no tenia la capacidad de mantener a sus hermanas menores bajo control-

-El momento era agradable, lo fue hasta que un "Lo siento" por parte de Lori envió todo por el suelo, una disculpa que ya no venia al caso, y porque se estaría disculpando ? Por marcharse ? Por ser participe en una broma que termino mal ? Porque ella no estaría para saber que era lo que al final sentía por la familia ? O por todo lo demás tal vez ? Preguntar eso a Lori en ese momento solo haría el momento mas dificil de tolerar, mejor optar por lo sano y decirle que ya todo estaba bien-

-Después de eso aun quedaban 5 meses hasta que tuviera que retirar el yeso de su mano, su progreso en judo era rápido asi como el uso de su mano izquierda para dibujar, al parecer tenia que pasar algo tan grande como su accidente como para darse cuenta que tenia talento para esos dos pasatiempos en concreto al punto de que la primera medalla real que Lincoln gano fue por un concurso de dibujo, otra razón para seguir leyendo cómics mas que por las historias que ahora resultaban vacias asi como el sentimiento de ganar finalmente una medalla, pero de alguna manera tenia que mantenerse ocupado-

-La promesa de llamar cada tanto tiempo a casa junto con otras llamadas de familiares siempre parecían tener una forma de fastidiar a Lincoln, especialmente el momento en el que al otro lado de la linea preguntaban por el y ya fuera su madre, su padre o alguna de sus hermanas su respuesta era "El no cambia", como si su estado actual fuera una enfermedad aun mas mortal que el golpe de un auto, si no les gustaba la realidad entonces podrían dejar de darle importancia, a Lincoln le estaba funcionando-

-Tal vez lo único realmente interesante en el año en cuanto a su familia fue ver a Leni buscando una universidad en la cual ingresar y estudiar algo que la ayudara con sus cualidades de diseñadora de modas, pero no estaba sola en su habitacion viendo ese asunto, o tal ves estaba hablando de eso algo mucho mas importante para ella con Luna y Lisa-

Ustedes creen que seria buena idea ir a una universidad ahora ?

Porque la pregunta hermana ? -Pregunto Luna-

Es solo que... Creo que seria bueno esperar a ver que Lincoln mejore, esperar a ver si vuelve a ser el mismo de antes -Lincoln no se quedo a escuchar despues de esas palabras, si Leni estaba dispuesta a esperar entonces tal vez ni siquiera entraría a la universidad, su decisión no afectaría la vida de pelirrojo-

Pues si no hubiera sido un auto entonces la misma vida o hasta tus hermanas te hubieran golpeado lo suficiente como para cambiarte, simplemente maduraste, no de la mas sana manera pero el fin es el mismo -Lincoln recordó ante la declaración de Noxx que despues de escuchar a Leni decir esas palabras no había sentido una mayor importancia o mas bien ninguna importancia por lo que pudiera querer hacer su hermana, había tenido un accidente y se estaba recuperando, porque las heridas físicas sanarían, pero las cicatrices se quedarían y las mentales se quedarían aun mas notorias-

Usted no hiso nada en todos estos años para poder aliviar el no tener a su hijo ? -Pregunto Lincoln esperando tener alguna respuesta que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, mismos pensamientos que el consideraba firmes, pero no sabia si era los que el tendría, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo ya no estaba seguro de si eso importaba-

Pues durante 10 años estuve acostándome con una enfermera, ella necesitaba consuelo y yo de cierta forma también pero tuvimos que parar cuando pidio transferirse porque no le gustaba que su hijo y su hija estuvieran tanto tiempo solos en casa -Esa historia le sonaba lo bastante familiar al peliblanco como para hacerse una idea de quien se trataba, simplemente se limito a guardar silencio-

Oiga cree que... Cree que podre venir a verlo si tengo problemas o... ?

Si estas muriendo por algún motivo entonces ven arrastrándote hasta el hospital, si solo son problemas emocionales entonces para eso sirve que tengas amigos, conocidos, o hasta un psicólogo para desquitarte, pero no acudas a mi -Realmente los únicos dos psicólogos que Noxx conocía... A sus ojos no importaba si uno se sentía lo bastante miserable como para querer siempre suicidarse o si solamente tenia una gran necesitad por auto defenestrarse y no tener los huevos lo bastante grandes como para hacerlo y el otro era un lunático que podía incluir una temática sexual a cada conversación con sus pacientes aunque fuera solo una charla sobre que le gusta para desayunar, mejor que ellos pasaran por Lincoln y no el mismo-

Busca por el nombre de Paul Siderakis o de Albert Stimbelton -Noxx prefirió asegurarse y anotar ambos nombres en un papel-

-Lincoln recibió el papel y se despidió de Noxx con un apretón de manos usando su mano sana, le esperaba una ultima cosa en casa a la cual el por primera vez el prefirió irse solo, no sin antes recibir de parte del doctor un frasco de Ibuprofeno para poder aminorar posibles dolores que Lincoln esperaba no tener-

-Habia llegad a su casa luego de unos minutos en un viaje en bus pasando a comprar algo realmente importante antes de llegar a casa, el chico abrió la puerta y como esperaba alguien estaba esperando por el, todos recordaban las mismas palabras de "Lo que siento por ustedes lo sabre cuando me recupere" y ahora era el momento de responder a eso-

Todo esta bien Lincoln ? -La pregunta fue hecha por Luan, pero todos los presentes esperaban la respuesta-

Si Luan, todo esta bien con todos -Lincoln les sonrió de manera forzada aunque disimulando el esfuerzo, y subió las escaleras, no hubo algún tipo de abrazo o una muestra de afecto mas haya de esa sonrisa aunque este no se resistió cuando Lana tomo iniciativa y le dio un abrazo, pero algo fue claro con el hecho de que no estaba todo bien, la familia no sabia como tomar el hecho de que Lincoln no se molesto en cubrir el tinte rojo para el cabello-

-El peliblanco había entrado al baño y busco por mechones de cabello blanco, aun no tenia ninguno visible, era una de las cosas a las que Lincoln le daba importancia, como saber que importaba y que no ? Realmente podía lograr que nada le importara ? No se sentía bien con eso, tal vez solamente le importaba el hecho de que nada mas le importaba, era mas facil vivir de esa manera, pero las cicatrices tal vez nunca perderían su importancia, aunque Lincoln esperaba lo contrario, los cambios que trajeron con el las heridas y las cicatrices podría llegar a ser tan permanente como las mismas-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Armaduxbstds: Excepto que no se si alguien encontraría razón de que el es el doctor who de los cirujanos XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Reila Vann: XD Aguante mi doctor. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A js152: Pues ahora con este ultimo capitulo tal vez veas que hay cambios, Lincoln con la conclusión de que no todo importa y eso justamente es lo que le importa a el, le hecho de que tal vez nada importa. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Alejinx: Y aquí es justamente donde el odio pasa por otra cosa en este capitulo, aunque tal vez nadie esperaba a que intentara hacer que el mismo Lincoln concluyera una mejor manera de hacer sus dias mas tranquilos respecto a su familia. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Jairo De La Croix: Muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Siempre hay cosas que nesecitan salir. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Pues hasta aquí terminan los recuerdos de los 3 años de recuperación, ahora viene lo que pasara despues, asi que si sera un tanto mas larga que esto. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Anon: Y en este capitulo llega justo lo que tu esperabas que pasara, al menos intente que fuera asi, el hecho de que para el ya no todo importa y el hecho de que nada importe sea importante para el o que no sepa si realmente le importa o no que ya las cosas no importen. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A pirata: Las cosas en la serie son tan duras a veces como nosotros las plasmamos en las historias, porque la serie puede no tener la seriedad de las situaciones sobre si mismas por su contexto pero nosotros la llevamos a otro nivel en cuanto a los problemas que pasa la familia Loud, esa es una de las bases de muchas historias geniales asi como hay también capítulos que tienen su buena dosis de apoyo familiar, desde mi punto de vista tal vez todo va en como nosotros podemos usar eso y hasta que punto podemos hacer que sea mas duro. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Captain Reader: Pues Lily no pasa a ser una niña inocente solo por ser una bebe, a ella no la hicieron con una capacidad de razon realmente infantil en todo el sentido posible, el tema esta (Tal como hice en este capitulo) En si a Lincoln le importaria hacer la vista gorda a su hermana mas pequeña, ya que es mas fácil tratar con una niña que ta vez acabe olvidando las cosas que tratar con sus hermanas mayores. Saludos :D**_

 ** _Bueno gente hasta aquí ah llegado el siguiente capitulo, hace no mucho fue que actualice TheLoudLegions y aquí planeo dejar el mismo mensaje que deje en esa historia en lo referente a lo que pasa con la serie producto del problema que tiene la Crew,_** _**mis palabras van para todo lector, escritor, fan artista, etc que hay en este fandom y es que no renuncien a la serie por esto, menospreciar a X persona por X motivo es una cosa pero es diferente despreciar a la serie la cual es un trabajo en conjunto de muchas personas, si bien dentro de fandom los dibujantes y los escritores lo somos por pasatiempo no se puede negar que hay prospecto muy buenos aquí. Yo no se que decisiones puedan llegar a tomar ustedes pero si planean dejar el fandom yo les pido que no lo hagan, yo no lo haré o al menos no hasta que este totalmente muerto, la serie me ah dado entretencion, los fan arts me han sacado una sonrisa, eh pasado pro gamas de emociones con los fanfics (A quien leyó esto en el otro fic, efectivamente le di un copipast pero yo desde mi perspectiva al menos creo que no esta de mas decirlo por aquí también) Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 8: Pelinegro y Pelirrojo

-Y asi es como habían pasado ya los años y el periodo de recuperación, y que fue lo que quedo para el de todo eso ? Acaso se sientes dependiente de alguna forma con el buen doctor por darle una perspectiva diferente de las cosas a base de esa personalidad que haría que muchos quisieran darle una patada en los bajos ? No realmente, el podía considerarse a si mismo alguien mas independiente de lo que esperaba llegar a ser cuando fuera un adulto, no en los mejores términos con su vida, pero estaba vivo, con un dolor constante en su muñeca y en su pierna derechas, sin mencionar los constantes pensamientos sobre su ojo izquierdo, pero estaba vivo y al menos los medicamentos menores podían aminorar el dolor-

-El necesitaba cualquier tipo de distracción, había pasado ya un mes entero desde el fin de su tratamiento y un mes entero desde que vio por ultima vez a Noxx, el no se consideraba a si mismo dependiente del doctor, simplemente el era una compañía un poco mejor que estar en su casa, sus amigos eran tolerables pero Lincoln no podía evitar a veces querer arruinar las esperanzas de Clyde de salir con su hermana y su paciencia tal vez toleraría solo una o dos palabrerías mas al respecto, realmente podía entenderlo cuando tenían 11 años, pero ya tenían 15 y no esperaba que Clyde necesitara recibir el golpe de un auto para madurar, aunque decírselo siempre estaba presente-

-Si no hubiera pasado por el accidente y la recuperación, hubiera madurado de otra forma y tal vez no estaría viendo todo con colores distintos, despues de todo era lo bastante llamativo entre las chicas, tenia unas cuantas medallas por competencias de judo y concursos de dibujo, y sabia defenderse lo bastante bien como para mantener a raya a idiotas que creían que un chico con bastón podía ser presa fácil-

-Algunos de los amigos de Lincoln aun recordaban una pelea que tuvo con un sujeto de un grado superior, era evidente un tipo que solo presumía músculos contra otro que si sabia como pelear, las razones de porque realmente no le importaban al pelirrojo, alguien que quería molestarlo no seria visto bajo una luz diferente solo por tener algún motivo en especial, y cual podría ser ese motivo en todo caso ? Acaso tenia novia y ella termino con el ? Acaso bajo su popularidad ? Realmente no importaba, la vida escolar no duraba lo suficiente y no tenia la importancia necesaria como para que algo mas que lo aprendido en términos académicos afectara su vida futura y de haber pensado asi antes tal vez las cosas también hubieran sido diferentes-

-En ese momento de hecho el pelirrojo se encontraba en la escuela, frente a su casillero hiso rodar los números para la combinación y vio otra vez una que otra carta en sobres de color rosa, otros en color blanco e incluso algunos en color negros, al menos podía decir que eso ultimo era una novedad, no mas importante claro, pero algo nuevo-

-Habia pasado ya una clase de química, otra clase de matemáticas, otra de historia y solo quedaba la clase de educación física, un rápido acondicionamiento físico del cual Lincoln tenia un trato especial que no había pedido en primer lugar, claro no es que fuera fácil correr o hacer flexiones para el, pero algo que no necesitaba era que los maestros le dieran un trato especial, no les pagaban por tratarlo diferente asi que realmente a Lincoln le molestaba el tener que caminar cuando los otros corrían, entre otras cosas-

Oye Lincoln, te molesta que vaya a tu casa a hacer las tareas ? -Pregunto Clyde a su amigo pelirrojo cuando ambos ya habían salido de la escuela-

Lo siento Clyde, pero tengo que encargarme de unas cosas en casa, tu sabes, problemas de hermanas -Clyde no necesito mas explicación que eso, pero la verdad de los hechos era que Clyde aun seguía en parte en lo que era su YO de 11 años, aquel que aun babeaba por Lori y no necesitaba ver eso, y al escucharlo hablar de ella cada tanto era dificil, tal vez solamente tenia que esperar a que una chica se fijara en el y podría madurar un poco-

-Lincoln había llegado a su casa, subir las escaleras como siempre se hacia dificil y el ibuprofeno no hacia su trabajo como Lincoln quisiera, al menos era un medicamento que podía comprar sin receta, pero el verdadero dolor era el dolor de cabeza al llegar a casa y preocuparse por el, el darles un gusto menor cada tanto tampoco funcionaba como el quisiera-

Hola Lincoln -Dijo una voz a espaldas del pelirrojo-

Hola Lucy, necesitas algo ? -Ese era un gesto que mas de una de las hermanas había notado, aquella pregunta de "Necesitas algo ?" Cada vez que una de ellas se dirigía a el, Lucy al menos no podía decir si eso dolía mas o menos que simplemente les cerrara la puerta de u habitacion en la cara como antes solía hacerlo, o aun peor era el hecho de que tal como cuando el tenia 11 años, la mayoría de las veces su hermanas iban a el porque si necesitaban algo-

Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algunas rimas para una presentación que tendré en un café de poesía -Explico la hermana gótica, Lincoln en esos momentos agradecía por sus admiradoras oscuras, por lo que procedió a entregarle las cartas de sus admiradoras mas sombrías-

Puedes sacarlos de hay, lo siento Lucy pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas -Declaro Lincoln entrando en la habitacion de Lisa llevando unos cuantos cuadernos, Lucy suspiro al ver reconocer la letra de algunas de esas cartas-

Oye Lisa, estas ocu... -Lincoln había sido interrumpido por el abrazo de su hermana mas pequeña quien lo saludo feliz, a lo que Lincoln correspondió con un abrazo también, ambos se preguntaron su estado actual de animo y ambos respondieron un "Bien", unos buenos minutos con Lily antes de pedir asistencia a la genio de la familia-

Que te trae por aquí hermano mayor ? -Pregunto Lisa, Lincoln se acerco pidiendo apoyo para unas cuantas lecciones de unas materias que no estaba entendiendo del todo, simplemente necesitaba eso y luego intentaría pasar algo de tiempo con ella otro día, Lisa entendía bien que Lincoln no la buscaba porque ella pasara de un momento a otro a ser su hermana favorita, era lo bastante lista como para ver que ahora ella y Lily eran unas de las pocas compañías que Lincoln podía tolerar, y no era que el pelirrojo hubiera dejado todo de lado, no cuando tiene las suficientes cicatrices en una pierna como para jugar a unir las lineas con un lápiz, pero al parecer era mejor ella que su mejor amigo que aun no parecía ser capaz de buscar a otro interés amoroso-

-Lisa había aceptado ayudar a su hermano con sus deberes escolares, algo de ayuda que pudiera brindarle que el considerara útil, pese a que Lisa mas de una vez le dio la oferta de crear algún medicamento para el mas efectivo que el ibuprofeno y sin ningún efecto secundario, pero en este punto las palabras de una niña de 8 años aun si era una genio, seguían siendo las palabras de solo una niña de 8 años, Lisa lo entendía y Lincoln apreciaba que ella al menos lo entendiera-

Oye hermano, sabes que Lola tendrá un concurso dentro de unos días ? -Pregunto Lily-

No, no lo sabia -Respondió mintiendo, las paredes de esa casa seguían siendo lo bastante delgadas como para que todo se supiera, que tan importante era ya era otro asunto-

Yo habia escuchado a Lola decir que te gustaria verte haya pero le daba algo de miedo preguntarte, no se porque sea, pero crees que puedas ir ?

Lo siento Lily, pero ya tengo planes para toda esta semana, en parte por mis sesiones de entrenamiento de Judo entre otras cosas

Cosas como que ?

Cosas que no entenderías a tu edad Lily, dile a Lola que lo siento pero sera para la próxima

-La hermana menor no llevaba cuenta de las veces que había escuchado a su hermano decir eso, claro ella no tenia la menor idea de el porque, pero sus actividades tales como obras escolares era lo único en lo que Lily recordaba haber visto a Lincoln en cuanto a una actividad familiar, Lyly salio de la habitacion en el momento que escucho que su madre la llamaba-

Cuanto tiempo mas seguirás con esto Lincoln ? -Pregunto Lisa-

no lo se, el tiempo que me provoque supongo -Sentencio haciendo que Lisa soltara un largo suspiro antes de terminar de ayudar al pelirrojo con sus tareas-

Por cierto, no tienes alguna idea de cuando Leni se ira a alguna universidad ?

Porque lo preguntas ? -Dijo Lisa levantando una ceja, tal vez era que de entre toda la familia, Leni era quien aun continuaba disculpándose y viendo a Lincoln con tristeza y arrepentimiento mas que ninguna otra de sus hermanas, el hecho era que ella podía acceder a alguna escuela de moda y diseño pese a sus calificaciones de secundaria, era algo similar a las becas que tenían los jugadores talentosos como seguramente Lynn tendría mas adelante y para eso no faltaba ya mucho, Lincoln respondió al hecho de que ya era suficiente de que ella asi como tal vez el resto de sus hermanas se negaran a hacer sus vidas solo porque aun sentían culpa, acaso no había dejado en claro que ya todo estaba perdonado ?-

Realmente es nesecario que vuelva a ser el mismo chico peliblanco alegre, sacrificado, torpe, ingenuo ? O acaso extrañan al chico que estaba dispuesto a todo por ustedes ? Yo no soy el indicado para decirle a nuestras hermanas que sujeten de algo sus ovarios y tengan el valor para superar algo que yo ya hice !

Lincoln, ellas no... -Pero fue interrumpida precisamente por su hermano quien aun no había terminado-

Sabes que ellas tienen que olvidar lo que paso por si mismas, yo no estoy dispuesto a ir a hablarles y que continúen viéndome con lastima !

Y tu no harías lo mismo si a alguna de nosotras le hubiera pasado lo que a ti te paso ?

Crees que lo hubiera permitido en primer lugar ? -Pregunto ganándose solo el claro y derrotado silencio de su hermana genio- Al parecer nunca lo sabremos, gracias por ayudarme con la tarea -Sentencio finalmente dirigiéndose a su habitacion, para Lisa pese a lo alejada que era a las emociones, el olvidar el pasado era algo dificil incluso para ella asi como para todas, pero a pesar de que Lincoln solo pedía eso junto con algo de paz duradera, el lograrlo era otro asunto-

-Al día siguiente en la escuela Lincoln había llegado con la suficiente energía como para soportar el día, necesitaba algo para no pasar demasiado tiempo en casa o con Clyde, porque su paciencia en cuanto a su enamoramiento ya se estaba acabando, cualquier cosa serviría, tal vez hasta comenzar a corresponder algunas cartas de admiradoras solo para tener algo que hacer despues de la escuela, ya en el almuerzo Lincoln tenia unas cuantas que comenzó a leer-

Crees que pueda usar una de esas cartas para escribirle algo a tu hermana ? -Pregunto Clyde y Lincoln solo suspiro con pesar, ya había sido suficiente-

Clyde, antes de que continúes con esto, quieres por un momento preguntarte como es que realmente acabe siendo impulsado hacia la calle el día de mi accidente ? -Esta vez no era algo contra sus hermanas, no sabia si aun quedaba algo de rencor, tal vez el hecho de que Lori ya ni siquiera estaba en Royal Woods, pero durante años ya estaba lo bastante aburrido de escuchar cosas similares, tal vez darle un empujón duro en otra direccion no podía ser algo realmente malo, en cuanto a las palabras de Lincoln... fue necesaria una explicación mas a detalle en ese mismo momento y lugar, una que dejo sin habla al chico de color, mientras que a kilómetros de distancia...-

Así que... quieres decirme que te lleva a ti precisamente a arrastrarte a mi aunque sea por medio del teléfono ? -Pregunto un hombre que subía a su auto saliendo del hospital en el que trabajaba-

Una psicóloga de la escuela cito a Booker a una reunión y uno de nosotros debe ir con el, yo estoy algo ocupada y nadie mas contesta el teléfono, asi que Ivan...

Lo se Caroline, el que sea la ultima opción quiere decir que estas muy desesperada, supongo que no tiene nada de malo ir a una escuela llena de acne, hormonas y gente patética, si no se tratara de mi hijo te preguntaría si no sientes verguenza por preguntarme esto -Un día de semana en el cual Noxx vería a su hijo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias pero esa llamada parecía lo bastante urgente como para llevar a la Ex esposa del doctor a acudir a el, bastante repentino sin duda pero no tenia nada de que quejarse al respecto-

Solo asegúrate de por el amor que puedas tenerle a el o al dios en quien creas, no seas tu mismo -Pidió la mujer por la otra linea-

Mi dios es el ser mas imbécil que haya existido jamas, porque crees que tu estas a cargo de Booker ?

Yo estoy a cargo de el porque tu eres una pésima influencia para el !

Oh pensé que tu estabas a cargo solo porque yo lo permití para que no pasaras por una crisis de depresión, que tan mala influencia puede ser eso eh !? -Finalmente la mujer termino cediendo terminando la llamada y 5 minutos despues fue que Ivan había llegado a la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods-

-En la secundaria cierto joven de cabello oscuro y empuntado vistiendo una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla grises con botas oscuras estaba recibiendo unas cuantas noticias, el año escolar no había comenzado hace demasiado pero aun asi debido a ciertas cosas que no quisieron explicarle, este habia sido cambiado de una de sus clases, no era realmente importante, simplemente que durante la clase de historia todos los días ahora el chico vería solo rostros desconocidos, pero al menos no estaría atrasado con las materias-

-No había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de ese lugar hasta que dio la campana del fin de las clases, asi como no había sido dificil acordar con su hijo que lo recogiera en la entrada de la secundaria para ir a la oficina de la psicóloga y terminar con ese asunto y pasar algo de tiempo de calidad, algo que no se hiso esperar ya que Booker Noxx al ver a su padre corrió a darle un abrazo-

Es genial verte papá !

El sentimiento es mutuo hijo, que tal si vamos a atener estos asuntos y vamos a comer algo eh ? -El chico asintió con la cabeza- Por cierto, como ah estado la escuela ?

Bien, eh visto a algunas chicas lindas rondar por hay, aunque no soy el mejor conversador que existe pero al menos no tartamudeo cuando me piden un lápiz o cosas asi

No has tenido problemas ?

Nada que no arregle una buena patada en la entrepierna

Entonces si te has metido en problemas

Esta bien papá, tal vez en unos cuantos pero yo no soy quien los inicia, y pese a lo que puedan decir los maestros el hecho es que no voy a dejar que me pateen el trasero solo para evitar problemas -Respondió el chico-

Eso esta bien, no estas equivocado en lo absoluto, ahora si es esa la razón por la que te citaron al psicólogo de la escuela entonces esto es una perdida de tiempo mas grande de lo que creí, debería estar aprovechando el día en actividades padre e hijo, no en esta basura -Se expreso Noxx quien con Booker ya había llegado a la oficina de la psicóloga de la escuela-

Entonces... a que se debe esta citación ? -Pregunto Noxx a la psicóloga en cuestión, una vieja que debía de tener al menos unos 60 años o mas y con un cabello teñido de rubio platinado-

Bueno al parecer los maestros y el director creen que su hijo ya ah pateado suficientes entre piernas como para que lo hagan venir aquí, supuse que Booker podría tener alguna clase de fijación con esa área considerando que todos a quienes ah pateado son personas de su mismo genero

Es alguna clase de monologo para pensar que mi hijo es gay ? Porque si el el caso entonces es pertinente que sepa que yo le dije que si se metía en problemas, bien podría terminarlos rápido con una patada en esos bajos, y parece que le funciona

Pues usted no parece ser un perfecto imbécil, asi que ahora me inclino a pensar en que usted podría tener cierta fijación por el área masculina, entiendo que también usted y la madre del chico están separados, y de seguro su posible homosexualidad no tuvo nada que ver verdad señor Noxx ? -Dijo aquella señora, el doctor inspecciono la oficina con la vista y la decoración era peor de lo que ella se veía, en el escritorio relucía con algo de dificultad el nombre de Henrietta Shiller-

De acuerdo esta oficina es su mundo, no el mio, asi que solo acabemos con esto rápido, mientras mas pronto salga de aquí, mas pronto podre sentarme en el inodoro que es la escala de importancia dentro del mundo laboral a dejar grandes troncos y usted podrá volver a subsistir de ellos

Las personas en este mundo deben entender cual es su posición, su hijo no lo entiende y es claro que usted tampoco

Así que ahora una anciana psicóloga esta por encima de un cirujano en la escala social ? Irías a decirle lo mismo al tipo de color que hasta no hace mucho era presidente del país ? -Dijo gracioso y sin falta de sacar su botella y dar unos cuantos tragos- Acaso tomaste este trabajo porque era mas fácil quejarte de las personas sin temor a que te den una paliza ?

Créame esto esta lejos de ser un trabajo soñado, pero la juventud esta lo bastante demacrada como para que sea necesario re educarla

Oiga no fue mi generación la que trajo la condenada segunda guerra mundial ni la guerra fría como para que se exprese asi -Respondió Booker-

Y el aprender a cerrar la boca mientras alguien mayor habla es una buena forma de comenzar, pero con un padre como el que tienes tampoco puedo esperar a que te eduques correctamente

Es una suerte que de buenas a primeras no crea en la terapia y menos viniendo con una anciana que exhala aroma a formol y con un gusto decorativo peor que su gusto para vestir -El insulto fue lo bastante claro y fuerte esta vez como para hacer a Henrietta salir de sus casillas, pero aun mas le molestaba el que a pesar de los insultos que el soltaba, lo estaba disfrutando totalmente como si fuera una comedia para el-

Como se atreve a... -Pero antes de siquiera poder argumentar algo, esta fue interrumpida nuevamente-

Señora, yo soy un cirujano, corto personas, las abro, las suturo y luego las envió a casa para ganarme la vida, y si algo en el mundo no me gusta o simplemente lo cambio o lo mando a la mierda, y no creo que escuchar a ninguna mal nacida agente de la promediacion explicar con insultos que cosas significan la mierda que sea o lo que otros sienten ah ayudado a otros a lograr algo, creo que es algo que ayudado a muchos pobres diablos desesperados a sentirse cómodos y dejar de entrar en pánico el cual es un estado emocional que valoramos en los animales que comemos, pero no es algo que quiero para mi y de seguro no es algo que Booker querría para si mismo, no somos una jodidas vacas asi que... hay tiene anciana

-Noxx había dejado a aquella psicóloga sin habla totalmente, solamente se digno a terminar lo que tenia en su botella y salio de la escuela con su hijo, pero no sin antes...- Oh por cierto señora, si llego a saber que por esto usted se desquito con mi hijo, entonces tendré que volver a venir

-Finalmente habían terminado lo que esperaban con certeza que fuera la única sesión con aquella psicóloga o con quien fuera, Noxx ya estaba listo para ir pero Booker había sentido ganas de ir al baño, en el camino al servicio el pelinegro choco accidentalmente con un chico pelirrojo, era parcialmente conocido como un chico que había sobrevivido un accidente hace algunos años, su nombre había llegado de improviso a su mente cuando reviso la lista de nombres de quienes estarían con el en la clase de historia, y Lincoln era uno de ellos-

Lo siento chico, te encuentras bien ? -Dijo el pelinegro tendiendo la mano al pelirrojo derribado-

Si, estoy bien gracias, disculpa yo... Te conozco de algún lado ? -Pregunto Lincoln viendo en el rostro del chico pelinegro algo un tanto familiar, o al menos conocido-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: La verdad en su momento Lincoln tendrá al menos un ojo de vidrio, pero no diré de donde lo sacara, gracias por el apoyo yo como siempre también se que tengo una que otra pequeña caída por hay, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Isaxd: XD yo también soy un fan de la trilogia de familia del caos, y Ivan Noxx es mi propio Rick Sanchez y me gusta mucho que la gente lo note, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A js152: Hacer mencion a ellos es algo un poco mas facil de usarlos, pero tal vez aparescan aunque sea compartiendo un momento con mi doctor XD, saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: Quien tendrá los cojones mas duros al final de la historia ? tal vez Noxx o tal vez no, todo depende de que ocurra con ellos pero ciertamente romperlo no seria fácil, pero el mismo ah dicho que no puede hacer que nada le importe porque tiene algo que le importe, tenia que tener al menos algo que el mismo considere valioso, aprecio el apoyo, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **CocoaFic: Que comes que adivinas XD ? La verdad fue mas fuerte que yo en su momento, saludos :D**_

 _ **A Pirara: Al final todo lo que paso con la crew resulto cierto, pero al parecer aun continuan trabajando, hace poco se vio una imagen del estudio en pleno trabajo con un capitulo y se ve bien, en cuanto al capitulo, pues ya a ver que ocurrirá con Lincoln en los sucesos post rehabilitación, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Armanduxbstds: El mismo intentara remediar eso, pero con el tiempo igual dentro de su misma casa hace falta compañía, para eso es que pasa o intenta pasar tiempo en presencia de Lisa para no sentir la necesidad de compañía, saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno lectores ya todo esta listo por ahora, eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, fue algo dificil esta vez, la verdad es que eh estado bloqueado con este capitulo al menos y aun mas inicie con otro fic que como en muchos casos, el escribirlo fue mas fuerte que yo y ese es el mundo de Undertale XD. Bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 9: Otros puntos de vista

Soy Booker, Booker Noxx -Aquel apellido obligo al pelirrojo a preguntar algo tal vez obvio, cuanta podría ser la probabilidad de que sea solo una coincidencia ?-

Tu padre no es un doctor de nombre Ivan, verdad ?

Si, acaso papá te trato en algún momento ? -Pregunto el pelinegro, Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y el chico Noxx no tardo en preguntar por el trato ofrecido por su padre, Lincoln lo describió como algo... Algo llevadero tal vez, algo duro pero necesario para el, no le negó que el Dr. Noxx lo había ayudado a saber como tratar con su problema actual, y claro Booker sabia la historia del chico que cayo frente a una camioneta, pero...-

Y dime, quien de tu casa intento matarte ? -Pregunto Booker sin cuidado, una pregunta que dejo a Lincoln totalmente sin habla, pero como podría hacerle esa pregunta solo por hacerla ? Fue lo que Lincoln pregunto intentando desviar el tema pero...- Oye al menos yo no creeré que simplemente saliste disparado de tu casa accidentalmente, con coincidencias como esas seria fácil ganarse el premio gordo en la lotería, asi que... Tienes problemas familiares o simplemente fue algo que salio mal ?

-Lincoln apretó sus puños ante tal pregunta como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero no olvido que el chico frente a el era el hijo de Ivan Noxx, parece que de tal padre tal hijo o al menos esa fue la primera impresión, junto a una de que podría haber alguien a quien decirle la verdad aunque no importara ya-

fue un accidente, mis hermanas y mis padres planearon hacerme una broma y eso fue lo que salio mal -Una explicación vaga, pero bastaba con eso, tampoco necesitó una explicación de si sus padres conocían los métodos anticonceptivos o incluso que había mas formas de tener sexo cuando Lincoln le dijo que tenia 10 hermanas-

Querrás que guarde silencio respecto a esto ? Digo... Tal vez no sea malo que la gente se entere

No lo se, tal vez ya no importa, el tiempo paso, yo me recupere casi por completo de las heridas de aquel día, y ademas creo que me obligo a madurar, tal vez... O mas bien no quería crecer de esta forma, pero ya las cosas pasaron y no hay porque seguir dándole vuelta al asunto

Esta bien, tu sabrás lo que haces, creo que nos estaremos viendo eh ? -Dijo Booker para despedirse finalmente, este se fue a paso veloz dejando a Lincoln mentalmente cansado-

Porque tardaste tanto ? -Pregunto Noxx a su hijo, este solo respondió con que lo que tuvo que dejar salir fue algo mas grande de lo que esperaba, ambos se echaron a reír un poco con ese comentario y había helado esperando ser comprado y comido-

-Al día siguiente de clases, 3 chicos estaban en la detención, el director en ese momento no se encontraba en la escuela por lo que serian atendidos por una de las maestras, los chicos en cuestión eran Booker Noxx quien tenia la marca de una bofetada en el rostro y los otros dos eran Lincoln y Clyde que se veían golpeados de forma seria, el hecho es que ellos en su realmente buena amistad tuvieron una caída que llego a los golpes-

-La situación de Booker no era tan compleja, el había terminado una clase de educación física, se sentía bien excepto por que estaba sudado, el había sido uno de los primero en terminar los ejercicios solamente porque quería tener las duchas para el solo aunque fuera por unos minutos, pero hubo algo mal con estas al momento que dio el agua, esta estaba fría, si bien su cuerpo estaba bajo los efectos del calor del ejercicio, eso no quería decir que fuera a tomar una ducha rapida con agua fria-

Bien, esta escuela acaba de caer muy bajo si el camerino para hombres no tiene agua caliente en las duchas -Penso en voz alta, aun le quedaban 30 minutos de las clases, el resto de los chicos prefirió usarlo en jugar Soccer o hacer algo mas de actividad física, eso significaba que tenia 30 minutos para poder tomar una ducha rapida en un lugar donde no tenia que entrar, ese lugar era el camerino de chicas-

-En ese momento había pasado como una buena idea, entrar, tomar una ducha rapida y salir vestido, nada de problemas, pero no contó con que había chicas en su clase que tendrían la misma idea que el, al menos la de tomar una ducha antes que el resto, tal vez dos o tres chicas no tendrían problema en compartir una ducha entre ellas, pero Booker si tenia problema en compartir ducha con los chicos de su clase, realmente creía que un montón de chicos desnudos en un lugar era algo muy homosexual-

-Al final no pensó en que algunas chicas podrían tener la misma idea que el y acabo siendo descubierto en el camerino de chicas, al menos tuvo la suerte de cuando lo vieron, este ya tenia los pantalones y su calzado puestos, de cierta forma tuvo lo que quería-

Porque estas aquí, Booker ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Porque la escuela no paga el gas para el agua caliente en el camerino de hombres y porque tengo una enorme cosa muy notoria entre las piernas -Respondió este- Y ustedes que hacen aquí ?

-La situación de Lincoln y Clyde había sido un tanto delicada, como es que dos supuestos mejores amigos llegan a los golpes de esa manera ? tal vez desde que ambos intentaban superar al otro para obtener Flippies gratis que no peleaban asi, o tal vez esta fue incluso peor, de igual forma Booker los veía a ambos golpeados, pero mas a Clyde que a Lincoln quien solo tenia un ojo morado y suciedad en la ropa mientras que Clyde tenia varios moretones visibles-

-Habia sido no hace mucho, mas bien en la hora del almuerzo, había pasado la mayor parte del día hasta ese punto, mientras que Booker había tenido sus propios problemas, al menos pudo almorzar aunque fuera esperando a que lo recibieran en la oficina del directos, Lincoln y Clyde no tuvieron esa suerte-

Oye Lincoln... Crees que podrías decirme como es que terminaste de esa forma ? -Pregunto Clyde que comía junto a su amigo- Se que fue un accidente, pero aun asi quiero saber como es que paso todo, realmente fue una suerte de esas malas

En primer lugar Clyde, creo que hemos hablado acerca de mencionar la mala suerte, en segundo lugar, porque querrías saberlo ?

Bueno, entre nosotros nunca ah habido secretos, eh ido a muchas terapias asi que se de que hablo cuando te digo que es necesario que hables de esto con alguien, se que tal vez ya te recuperaste de tus heridas pero no creo que te importe tan poco, verdad ?

-Lincoln suspiro, el día anterior ya había pensado en que debía aclarar cosas con Clyde, con suerte algo de madurez también lo golpearía a el, aunque no se sentía en el derecho de arruinar el enamoramiento de su amigo, no podía negar que ya estaba arto de escucharlo hablar de su hermana-

Esta bien, te lo diré, pero se que no me creerás

Por favor Lincoln, soy tu mejor amigo, como no eh de creerte ? Se que no puede ser todo tan malo, digo... Al final los acciden... -Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Lincoln-

Mi propia familia me hiso esto -Y esas fueron las palabras que mas pesaron, aunque no tanto como el pelirrojo esperaba- Planearon hacerme una broma que salio mal, el resultado fue mi cuerpo chocando contra la camioneta, asi es Clyde, todos y cada uno de ellos pensaron que seria divertido hacerme una broma en mi cumpleaños, incluso Lori, y esto fue el resultado -Declaro mostrado la cicatriz en su muñeca y señalando el parche sobre su ojo faltante, sentía que daba esa misma lastima que quería evitar, pero era lo mas convincente que tenia-

Oye Lincoln... Realmente es dificil de creer, yo no se que decir al respecto

Por favor dime que no es mas dificil creer en lo que te digo que esperar a que Lori aun se fije en ti, estaba bien cuando teníamos 11 años Clyde, pero si tu estuvieras en mi situación te aseguro que una relación platónica con alguien como ella es lo ultimo en lo que pensaría

Realmente esperas que acepte tan fácil que una mujer que eh amado por tanto tiempo fue parte de algo tan horrible !?

Espero que nuestra amistad sea mas importante que que una relación imposible con una chica cuyos recuerdos mas fuertes que tengo con ella no son nada agradables, siendo justos ella tuvo que pasar por una fase muy estúpida para comenzar a sentir algo de aprecio por ti

-Clyde recordó aquella situación en la cual intento comportarse normal frente a Lori, había recibió una buena ayuda que al final no sirvió para nada, pero realmente solo desde entonces fue que Lori comenzó a sentir respeto hacia el ?-

Creeme, eh cambiado lo suficiente como para decirte que lo que estas esperando es algo de lo que podrías o arrepentirte o que termine en nada, y la verdad incluso ahora puedo decirte que nunca vas a conseguirlo -Unas palabras que tal vez desde hace tiempo que quería decirle, tal vez nunca se había presentado la oportunidad hasta ahora, pero ninguna amistad esta hecha solo de momentos dulces y alegres, aunque tal vez no era necesario llegar a... O claro que era necesario decir lo ultimo, era como la cereza sobre el pastel- Has pensado en que tal vez ya Lori y Bobby se han revolcado mas veces de las que podemos contar con las manos ?

-Luego de esas ultimas palabras fue que se paso a otra cosa, llegando al punto en que Clyde acabo por dejar en Lincoln un ojo morado, pero luego de eso el conflicto físico paso a manos del pelirrojo ya que el sabia como defenderse mejor, derribando al chico de color varias veces gracias a sus conocimientos en judo, claro nunca espero usarlos contra su amigo, las acusaciones sobre momentos anteriores sobraban, como esos donde Clyde decía "Siempre estaré contigo, en secreto claro", sin embargo al final tal vez no valía la pena el perder a un apoyo como lo seria un amigo solamente para tener la razón, del mismo modo en que no valía la pena perder a un amigo solo por una relación que nunca ocurriría, al final al menos si podía decir que su amigo era mas importante que Lori. Finalmente pasaron 5 minutos hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron y siendo sorprendidos por un profesor-

Pues parece que pudo ser peor eh ? -Pregunto Booker, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron, Clyde fue le primero en entrar a la oficina-

Y que es lo que planeas hacer ahora, Lincoln ?

A que te refieres ? -Booker levanto una ceja ante tal pregunta por parte del pelirrojo- No lo se, antes hubiera dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo solo a ellas, porque en serio el cariño que tenia hacia ellas... hacia mi familia, era fuerte, pero ahora no... -Siendo interrumpido en ese momento-

Así que eres de esa clase de idiotas eh ? -Esta vez Lincoln alzo una ceja- Si en cerio tu plan de vida era vivir por y para tus hermanas entonces en tu lugar muchos hubieran preferido morir, digo... En cerio no te ofendas, pero esperar a poder vivir feliz o cuando menos satisfecho preocupándote por una familia tan grande como la que tienes mas que por ti mismo es el plan mas estúpido que eh escuchado, seria mas fácil pedirle a un caballo que construya un hipódromo, digo, lo hará pero se sentirá horrorizado al respecto -Esa clase de palabras hirientes y desinteresadas eran sin duda una prueba de que era el hijo de Ivan Noxx-

Me pregunto... Tu padre realmente se enamoro de alguien como para tenerte ?

No lo se, Aunque el resultado de una borrachera seria una forma de concebir mas honesta que eso a lo que muchos llaman amor, tal vez es una forma sombría de ver el mundo, pero es la que elegí -eso le hacia pensar a Lincoln que tal vez Booker seria del agrado de Lucy, o tal vez no- Y cual es tu forma de ver el mundo ahora, Lincoln ? Acaso ya nada importa o solo no sabes que es importante ?

Mas bien no se que debería importarme, la verdad en casa todo ah mejorado un poco solamente porque tengo gestos pequeños, la verdad si lo veo de esa forma creo que muchas películas y cómics que eh leído se equivocan en eso de que "es mejor vivir honestamente", si siguiera siendo honesto en casa entonces todo empeoraría, volverían a mirarme como un cachorro abandonado

Cuando hablas asi me hace pensar que tus padres son las figuras mas ausentes que existen

Pues ellos solo son figuras de autoridad cuando les conviene o cuando no les perjudica en algo, no son malos padres pero... Esta bien, tal vez si son algo malos como padres

Realmente no sabes que mierda quieres, verdad ?

Tu si lo sabes ? -Pregunto Lincoln- Tu si sabes que es lo que quieres al menos ahora ?

Pues quisiera que mamá fuera mas consciente de que no puede evitar que yo hable con mi papá, también quisiera que no fuera tan cabeza dura cuando toco el tema y por ultimo quisiera que se de cuenta que ya tengo 15 años

Y porque esperaste tanto para tener la oportunidad de ver al Dr. Noxx otra vez ? -Pregunto Lincoln nuevamente-

Porque al igual que el y mamá, también soy algo idiota -Respondió Booker-

-En ese momento fue que salio Clyde de la oficina, luego de el entro Lincoln y finalmente Booker, no quedo nada mas de que hablar pero sin duda esa no seria la única vez que se verían las cara-

-El pelirrojo había llegado a casa, no fue sorpresa para el que todos preguntaran por el ojo morado, Lincoln obviamente no les dijo que había sido Clyde y que pese a eso al final habían quedado en buenos términos, una pregunta de "Y ustedes como están ?" fue un gesto pequeño que si bien Lincoln lo vio solo como una forma de que sus hermanas le dieran un mayor tiempo de paz, para ellas había sido algo realmente significativo, todas respondieron animadas-

-Lisa había dado una conferencia en la universidad y recibió los clásicos elogios, Lola y Lana habían recibido una nota máxima en 3 exámenes que habían tenido en ese día, Lucy había tenido actividades de su club de sepultureros que segura activo desde que tenia 8 años, Lynn tuvo practica para un juego próximo al cual no pregunto a Lincoln en ese momento si podrá ir, algo que Lincoln noto y agradeció en su interior, Luan había recibido un mensaje para animar una fiesta, pero no una para niños, si no una para adultos jóvenes, lo que requería tener un material de tono mas elevado, Luna había programado un concierto en un club de Rock, y Leni...-

Solo lo usual -Fue lo que respondió sonriendo-

-Lincoln no pregunto nada mas, tenia cosas que hacer en su habitacion, o mas bien cualquier otra cosa de momento, luego del día que tuvo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas y alguna manera de no estar en casa, luego recordó que podría leer algunas de las cartas que a veces llenaban su casillero, realmente le hubiera gustado esa clase de popularidad cuando era mas joven o se interesaba realmente en tener a una chica. Al menos ahora tendría mas excusas para no ser parte de actividades familiares en las cuales podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, tal vez no seria realmente malo darle una oportunidad a alguna de las chicas que salían en las cartas, lo primero que hiso fue dirigirse al baño-

Tal vez sea mejor hacer esto con calma -Penso en voz baja, pero no lo bastante baja como para que no se escuchara por parte de la hermana mayor actual en la casa Loud-

Que necesitas tomar con calma, Linky ? -Pregunto Leni-

No es nada importante, cosas de la escuela -En parte lo eran-

Entiendo, espero todo salga bien, por cierto, quieres ? -Ofreció a su hermano menor un poco de chocolate en barra que tenia en sus manos, Lincoln acepto, no tenia razones para negarse a algo de chocolate, no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que había sido una trampa, pues fue imposible notar un par de cartas que habían en la cama de Leni, claro en ese momento no se le cruzo por la mente las intenciones de su hermana, mala elección acercarse-

Oye, que es esto ? -Pregunto el pelirrojo-

Son cartas que me llegaron de un par de lugares llamados "Institutos de modelaje", yo decidí postular, tal vez también sea hora de que me vaya y continué con mis cosas, pero sabes Lincoln... Siempre podrás contar con tu hermana mayor, y no solo yo, siempre que necesites algo podrás...

Leni... -Sin embargo ella continuo-

Siempre que necesites algo podrías llamarme por vídeo chat, o a Lori o claro también estarán aquí la mayoría de las chicas, también están mamá y papá, siempre que necesites cualquier cosa ellos estarán hay para ti, creo que no importaría sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, como tu familia nosotros siempre vamos a ayudarte en lo que podamos y...

Leni... -Y aun continuo sin notar que su hermano solo quería que ella se detuviera-

Y no cometeremos mas errores, hemos sido una mala familia, hemos sido malas personas y pese a eso hasta ahora ti siempre nos perdonas, incluso con tu accidente... Aunque cambiaste al final nos perdonaste de todas formas, realmente al menos yo no creo que merezca a un hermano como tu, por eso...

LENI ! ! ! -Grito finalmente callando a su hermana quien cabo por ponerle atención- Esta bien Leni, sabes... No es bueno que las personas vivas por otros, tenemos que vivir para nosotros mismos, ya han pasado 3 años, ya es suficiente con su lastima y su culpa, no quiero ni necesito nada de eso, solo necesito que lo superen de una maldita vez !

-No lo había notado, pero Leni ya estaba entre sollozos, a el no le importo, pero realmente le importaba en ese momento que ella entendiera-

Yo no quiero que ni tu, ni mamá y papá ni ninguna de las chicas viva tratando de complacerme porque se sienten mal por lo que paso, no hace falta que sigan lamentándose por eso, asi que si tienes que continuar con tu vida... -Y aquellas ultimas palabras que iba a decir en ese momento tal vez serian una de las mas difíciles que hubiera tenido que decir, no recordaba la ultima vez que dijo algo similar, o ta vez no importaba recordarlo- Así que ve a ser la mejor modista de todas, de acuerdo ?

-Leni sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a su hermano en un abrazo, tampoco recordaba el la ultima vez que se dejo recibir uno, y mucho menos la ultima vez que lo correspondió, tal vez cuando Lori se había marchado y despues de eso no volvió a ocurrir nada similar, en ese momento no sabia si lo que le importaba era su hermana o mantener lo mas que pudiera su tranquilidad-

Esta bien hermanito, lo haré, hablare de esto con mamá y papá cuando lleguen a casa -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa que se viera honesta, se retiro a su habitacion y al momento de cerrar la puerta con seguro, este se lanzo a su cama y comenzó a leer las cartas de quienes lo tenían como interés amoroso, fue entonces que se pregunto si deliberadamente Leni había dejado aquellas cartas de institutos de modelaje a la vista-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Pirata: Noxx es muchas cosas, pero el y su hijo son personajes totalmente distintos, y el aparecerá otra vez en todo caso, y claro la vida sigue. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: La verdad no sabría decirte si logre o no tomar de lo mejor a tu personaje, yo al menos no creo haberlo hecho, tal vez debí re leer los capítulos en los que ella aparecía pero seria como leer todo Deportación desde el inicio, al final solo trate de hacer que chocara contra Noxx como si un auto se fuera cuesta abajo por un acantilado, tal vez debí preguntarte a mas profundidad sobre ella, pero ya esta hecho de igual caso asi que podrías dejarlo en un porcentaje incluso. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: La verdad es que si te refieres a lo de Clyde, profundizar en eso seria ya desviarme del tema central, tal vez hasta podría decir que quería pecar de darle a eso un cambio rápido y hasta podría decir incluso que en este capitulo eso me quedo flojo, pero repito que el hecho es que ese no es el tema central y tampoco aportaría algo a la historia (Siendo honestos también, no todo aporta a la historia, pero hay cosas que me gusta profundizar mas que otras) Ya que con el golpe literal de madurez que recibió Lincioln, quería que Clyde tuviera uno pero en este no quería hacer algo realmente profundo, y en cuanto a... Noxx y Paul, ellos de hecho tendrán una escena XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Armanduxbstds: Bueno hice lo que quería con lo de Clyde, no a grandes rasgos ya que no es un tema demasiado central, pero lo hice, y claro que a muchas chicas les atraen los fríos desamparados XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Isaxd: Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo entonces. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **js152: Pues eso al menos ahora no lo sabrán, pero si ya sabes como es Ivan Noxx entonces podrías hacerte una idea. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Phamtom1812: Nada que no hayamos hablado antes mi querido amigo, cuando algo me golpea es que realmente me golpea duro y Infinite es un claro ejemplo de ello junto con Undertale entre otros, aquí Booker es casi... Solo casi de tal palo tal astilla y es necesario tener gente cerca que pueda escucharle pero sin temor a que te juzguen o que de hablen de forma devastadoramente honesta**_

 _ **La verdad para este capitulo al menos no tenia planeado que Clyde profundizara con Booker o con Ivan, siendo que medio plantee que Lincoln quisiera darle a Clyde un aterrizaje al final me quede con eso, próximo capitulo, siguiente psicólogo Chalenger vs Ivan Noxx, sabes de quien hablo XD. Saludos y gracias hermano**_

 _ **Bueno gente hasta aquí ah llegado el nuevo capitulo, ah sido bastante grato escribir tomando un poco de mi Oc propia versión de Rick Sanchez y poniéndola en lo que es su hijo a quien nombre Booker Noxx, no es precisamente un Ivan Noxx jr a toda luz y mas adelante se darán cuenta del porque si es que no lo notaron ya aquí, ahora en cuanto a la serie...Los dos últimos capítulos estrenos fueron divertidos y quedan solo dos mas para el final de la segunda temporada antes de entrar a las cuevas del hiatus, pero siempre habrán fics... Y tampoco es que TLH se tome meses y meses y meses de pausa, solo a esperar lo mejor, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores  
**_  
 _ **Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, hay dos apariciones largas, realmente duraderas de dos Oc's que creo que mas de una persona conocen, no me pertenecen, asi que antes que nada doy un agradecimiento especial a Banghg, propietario de uno de los Oc's asi como de algunas de mis historias favoritas aunque llegas a pasarte un poco con algunas cosas, no le quito nada de calidad a** **títulos**_ _ **como Tanto Tiempo o El Mecanismo entre otros. Y aun mas importante un agradecimiento especial a Phamtom1812, uno de mis mejores amigos y que tiene a mi Oc favorito dentro de fandom, sin mas que decir dejo ahora a todos con el capitulo :D**_

Cap 10: Teoría del caos en practica

-Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la ultima vez que entro a un bar ? Tal vez no había pasado un solo día desde que estaba ebrio, eso solo le hacia pensar en que tanto tendría que mover personal en el hospital con tal de tener un futuro nuevo hígado para el, no era que un muerto fuera a necesitarlo, quien podría negarselo despues de que el ah salvado vidas de cosas peores ? Por supuesto que no era que su hígado estuviera en mal estado, pero era una de esas cosas de mejor prevenir que lamentar. Llegaba a ser un poco irónico que tantos ebrios por depresión pasaran por comas etílicos pero el que solo era un ebrio porque disfrutaba serlo nunca había caído en uno-

-La mayoría del tiempo Ivan llevaba siempre su botella llena de whisky o vodka, cuando no tenia eso al menos tenia dinero en su billetera, y esta vez era el caso, hasta donde podía recordar durante los tratamientos de cierto actualmente pelirrojo cuyo nombre aun recordaba por lo peculiar de su familia fue que había entrado a un bar-

-Tenia clara la fecha de ese día, pero no recordaba ciertas cosas como los inicios y finales de los periodos escolares, tal vez Booker ya había terminado otro año mas de escuela con sus 15 años o tal vez no, realmente no era que Ivan Noxx considerara que la escuela era un lugar para gente inteligente, solo otra etapa por la cuales todos de alguna forma estaban obligados a pasar-

-No era realmente tarde aquel día, apenas si se estaba poniendo el sol, su día en el hospital no había sido de los mas atareados, solamente lidiar con algunas personas rebeldes del personal, o mas bien con una que había conocido por un paciente, un paciente bastante peculiar por no decir que era realmente un cabeza dura con un apellido tipo trabalenguas, bueno al menos era algo original-

-Poco tiempo antes de conocer a un hombre que parecía tener alguna clase de fetiche con respecto a auto defenestrarse, había conocido a alguien igual de "especial", ahora era dificil diferenciar entre ese par de homunculos igual de mercuriales, hipersensibles, necesitados, histéricos y casquivanos porque si era honesto el no diferenciaba entre ellos por altura o edad, los diferenciaba por cantidad de dolor metafórico en el trasero en lo que ambos eran idénticos-

Ambos están seguros de su posición en el universo ? -Le pregunto Noxx a los dos psicólogos, uno a su derecha y a otro a su izquierda, lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un...-

Pudrete, Noxx

No puedo creer que me tope con ustedes dos aquí, no me extraña de ti -Apuntando a Stimbelton- Pero si tu no planeas concretar una reunión fuerte con el pavimento entonces es claro que no querrás romper tu racha de paz con tu hígado

Que raro, no tenia idea de que en los bares solo vendían alcohol, Que sigue despues Noxx ? Acaso en las librerías venden solo libros o en los hospitales tu solo atiendes a moribundos ?

Touche, Paul -No era secreto para algunos que Ivan tenia que cumplir con ciertas consultas a la semana, topándose con personas que se marchaban mas ofendidas de lo que realmente se merecían, pero como no burlarse de una señora que usa un inhalador de asma rociándolo en su cuello como si fuera perfume ? Esa clase de cosas merecía todo el comentario sarcástico y metáforas hirientes que pudieran salir de la mente de Ivan Noxx-

-Ese encuentro un tanto incomodo no fue planeado por ninguno de los 3 presentes, simplemente había sido una de las pequeñas probabilidades de un día, una en la que Noxx no tuviera su botella confiable llena de licor, una en la que Albert Stimbelton simplemente quiso ir a un bar a beber algo fuerte y otra en la cual Paul Siderakis no quería llegar a su oficina temprano y escuchar pelear a sus vecinas, bien podría haber pasado a cualquier otro lugar a beber algo de jugo de naranja o refresco de cola o incluso agua simple-

Bueno si ninguno de los 3 planea retirarse... Como ah estado tu hijo, noxx ? -Pregunto Paul-

Pues su madre sigue siendo una perra conmigo, cree que esta justificado pero tratar de alejar al chico de mi tiene menos sentido que alejarme del alcohol

Y nunca te has hecho la idea de que ese chico podría llegar a ser un idiota tan grande como tu y su madre combinados ? -Pregunto Albert esta vez-

Pues si la idiotez fueran genes que se hereden entonces los padres de ustedes dos solo se verían como gente promedio al lado de alguien que carezca o le sobre un cromosoma, prefiero creer que mi hijo tiene mayor capacidades de las que yo tengo y no quiere mostrarlas

Si ese es su plan de vida entonces ambos serán unas gallinas de por vida -Le dijo el mayor de los 3 presentes-

Así es, y cacarearemos a las águilas cuando caigan

-Como es que Noxx había logrado conocer a estas dos personas en concreto ? Ciertamente no los había buscado por su fama como hombres que ejercían la psicología, cualquier que conociera a Ivan podría decir que antes de buscar ayuda psicológica o algún tipo de terapia preferiría rezar un padre nuestro en tono sarcástico-

-Tal vez de las dos personas que estaban con el en ese momento lo que mas despreciaba era su profesión, bueno realmente tenia mucho para despreciar y burlarse de ambos, pero mas que nada por la profesión que ejercían, en mas de una ocasión les ah dicho que solo podrían caer mas bajo si fueran servidores públicos como policías o aspirantes a presidente-

Veamos... Paul, y luego un nombre dificil de pronunciar a la primera, el informe dice que cayo de un tercer piso directo a un camión de basura -Hablaba Noxx en voz baja para si mismo, aun recordaba que el no tenia porque hacer una revisión a pacientes que no eran suyos, pero quien se encargaba de ese sujeto en concreto se había reportado enferma, al menos no tendría que soportar a Johanna por un día, y claro no era que tuviera que tratar con ella a diario, pero cuando tenia que hacerlo...Seria fácil meterle algo en la boca para que se calle, pero el riesgo a morir desangrado era mucho-

Sabes, tengo cierta curiosidad, porque una persona no cae de un tercer piso directo a un camión de basura por circunstancias normales, que fue lo que paso exactamente ? -Pregunto Noxx apenas entrar-

Acaso eso es importante ?

Pues no realmente, tuviste un accidente, no estas enfermo, simplemente creí que escucharlo podría ser gracioso -Dijo el doctor sacando su confiable botella y dando unos largos tragos antes de cambiar lo injerido por la expulsivo de un eructo, aunque si pudo notar cierta expresión de molestia en el rostro del paciente cuando saco la botella-

Simplemete crei que seria interezante lanzarme por una ventana, es suficiente respuesta ?

Bueno, no todos los suicidas son personas gritando por ayuda, asi como no todos los alcohólicos lo somos porque queremos ahogar problemas, realmente crees que alguien va a escucharte gritar si estas muerto ? Pues hasta que la zorra que debería estar aquí en mi lugar se digne a venir luego de que se mejore en casa, soy lo único que tienes como compañía, claro sin contar a las enfermeras que tee traen la comida

Conoces a Johanna ? -Pregunto Paul-

Parece que tu también, de casualidad ella te arrojo porque le dijiste que era una heterosexual de closet o estuviste en medio de la metafórica explosión de la pelea de una pareja lesbiana ?

Lo segundo. Es muy notoria su urgencia por querer cambiar de orientación ? -Pregunto Paul nuevamente-

Para mi al menos lo es, pero ta vez es de esas chicas que son lesbianas con todo el mundo excepto con un hombre en concreto -Luego de eso Ivan se quedo pensando un poco- No estabas haciéndolo con ella verdad ? Porque seria comprensible si su novia fue quien te arrojo

Si fuera el caso yo mismo preferiría lanzarme por una ventana antes de dejar que pase algo asi, tendría que estar demasiado drogado como para dejarme querer por esa mujer, acaso tu dejarías a un conejo en manos de un lobo sin temor a que se lo coma ?

Le tienes miedo, al menos se que no es porque crees que te encariñaras demasiado o vas a deberle algo a la chica, es un tanto razonable y menos patético de lo que creí -Noxx volvió a dar otro trago a su botella- Tienes probabilidades muy desfavorables con las mujeres eh ? Porque con un hombre como tu la única razón que se me ocurre para que seas un alcohólico rehabilitado es eso, una chica te hiso odiar a toda una raza de personas porque te rompió el corazón ?

-Sin duda Paul si pudiera caminar con libertad, este saldría de ese lugar aunque fuera en aquella bata de hospital, no sacaría nada corriendo hacia la ventana porque se encontraba en el primer piso, seguramente al hombre frente a el no le importaría que el escapara, pero a Joahnna le importaría y acabaría peor que antes si ella lo encontraba fuera del hospital durante su recuperación a la que aun le quedaban unos pocos días-

Porque sera que siento que hablas por experiencia propia ? Nadie que se jacte tanto de tener la razón hablaría solamente porque tiene la lengua tan afilada como para hacerlo sin la experiencia previa, asi que... Que tan jodido es tu pasado ? -Pregunto al doctor-

Pues yo corrí el riesgo de casarme y tener un hijo con una mujer cuya sangre es mas fría que la de un político, curiosamente ella es abogada por lo que debe tener algo que ver, yo lo sabia de ante mano y aun asi corrí ese riesgo, ahora tengo un hijo con el que apenas hablo por culpa de esa infeliz

Pues tu eres doctor, asi que o le fuiste infiel o debe creer que eres una pésima influencia para el chico porque no creo que tu ex esposa haya hecho todo eso pensando en que acabarían pobres en algún momento, realmente debes haber hecho algo que la lleve a odiarte o a temerte si es que el ser tu mismo no lo hacia ya, a tal punto de que no considero ni siquiera un tipo de terapia para ti

-La tensión en ese momento no podía ser considerada grande ni mucho mas, era algo normal, una simple charla que se daba mientras que Ivan Noxx fingía leer los reportes médicos de Joahnna, aunque considerando que ella fue quien había arrojado a Paul por la ventana entonces era claro que no se presentaría para verlo de momento, viera por donde viera estaba bastante jodido. Paul ya podría decir que el doctor tenia un complejo de semi dios por la cantidad de vidas que ah salvado y todas las que ah dejado que se pierdan solamente porque cree que los suicidas no son gente gritando ayuda, son solo gente que quiere morir del mismo modo en que un alcohólico puede solo disfrutar beber o un drogadicto puede solo disfrutar de aquellos viajes sin que estos sean un llamado de auxilio por frustraciones o una pesada conciencia. Ivan... Bueno el no tardo en dar su propia opinión que tenia sobre los psicólogos, como si a Siderakis nunca le hubieran dicho algo similar de parte de pacientes que solamente querían escuchar mentiras endulzadas en lugar de una terapia real-

-3 Días habían pasado luego de su primer encuentro, luego de esos 3 días su jefe volvió a pedirle que supervisara la recuperación de Siderakis, podría ser peor ciertamente, podría estar tratando a un transexual o a una anorexica, era algo que de hecho le estaba diciendo a Paul en ese momento-

Supongo que cuando salga de aquí mañana, Johanna volverá a trabajar aquí -Dijo el psicólogo mas para si mismo-

Asi es, y seguramente tu tendrás que pensártelo dos veces antes de entrar en ese departamento, también piensa en poner barrotes en tus ventanas y en el mejor de los casos compra un electroshock, pero si vas a usarlo con un chino... O una china, al menos que sea justificado

Créeme podría querer usar todo el cianuro del mundo en ellos y aun asi me quedaría corto, pero...

Pero si no tuviste los huevos para darte un tiro entonces menos los tendrías para matar a alguien, es eso verdad ? -Solo algo de silencio como respuesta-

Sabes eres un gran hijo de perra, algo agradable tal vez pero aun asi -Dijo Paul-

-El resentimiento que tenia Paul por una raza completa era tal vez solo un poco mas grande que el que tenia Ivan Noxx por su ex esposa, claro si ella fuera mas consciente ese desprecio solamente seria reducido a una pequeña molestia, pero eso no evitaba que desde incluso antes el viera a los abogados y abogadas mas en general como reptiles peores que banqueros. Al final de ese día Noxx acabo dignándose a hacer la debida revisión en la recuperación de Paul, declarando que estaba listo para irse al día siguiente-

Y realmente lo hiciste, cada tanto si vas a mi oficina por hacer una visita social y hasta el día de hoy no me explico como es que crees que es gracioso continuar bebiendo en frente de mi llevando un litro de algún licor como si fuera a pedirte

La idea es que sea gracioso para mi Paul, y lo es -Respondió Noxx- Normalmente le digo a mis pacientes y a sus familiares o conocidos que si van a rezarle a alguien que mejor sea a mi, si puedo hacer que lo logren entonces lo que hago contigo esta en una escala mucho menor y ahora que lo pienso, que aceptaras acostarte con Joahnna también hubiera sido gracioso, sexo gratis y sin compromiso no dejaba de serlo solo porque la chica te da miedo -Claro que no faltaba el comentario de Noxx que hacia que Siderakis quisiera matarlo en ese momento, contenerse no era tan dificil como aceptar que desde mas de un punto de vista el tenia razón, pero tal como pasaba con el en muchos casos de los cuales la mayoría tenían que ver con su trabajo, sin importar que tan en lo correcto este una persona, nadie quiere darle la satisfacción cuando se jacta de eso-

No me imagino a alguien tan desesperado como para tratarte como a un dios, es peor que las personas que aun creen en Noeh y su arca cuando las teorías de la evolución ya tienen fundamentos y estudios, pero es claro que la idiotez no conoce edad -Le dijo Stimbelton-

Es cierto, ir con un doctor que puede jugar asi con otros es tan cuerdo como ir con un psicólogo que es considerado un psicópata, pero ese psicólogo tiene mas demandas de las que yo tengo pacientes muertos, me pregunto quien sera ese sujeto -Dijo obviamente con la intención de molestar a Albert, un insulto por otro-

-El como conoció a Albert podría ser diametralmente proporcional a como había conocido a Paul. Al parecer Albert tenia una vida lo bastante recluida y una actitud lo bastante analítica como para que nadie quisiera tenerlo a su lado, solamente alguien que llegara a ser tan odioso como el podría llegar a serlo podría soportarlo-

-De hecho la situación había sido por un asunto de empleo, Noxx había sido transferido por un semestre completo, no tenia razón alguna para quejarse y cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de su día a día servia, como si estuviera en una prisión o si su vida misma lo fuera, era curiosos de cierta forma, hay padres que lo darían todo para poder desobligarse de sus hijos y vivir por ellos mismo, pero Ivan vivía por el mismo pero al final el desinteresarse por todo para el era imposible, al final uno no elije que es lo que le importara en la vida-

Señor Noxx, se que debe quedarse aquí por un semestre completo, pero hemos recibido numerosas quejas acerca de su comportamiento y su trato hacia el personal del establecimiento -Ivan ya veía venir eso, pero si no le importaba escuchar al su propio jefe mucho menos le iba a importar escuchar lo que tenia que decir un sujeto que solo vería durante un par de meses, si podían presentarle a alguien en ese lugar que hiciera las mismas cosas que el hace entonces se tragaría su orgullo y seria amable con todos, y era mas que consciente del hecho de que alguien asi jamas aparecería- Le eh ajendado una hora con uno de los psicólogos del establecimiento, tiene una actitud bastante... Peculiar, pero sin duda podrá llegar a algo con usted

-Noxx hubiera preferido que lo despidieran en ese momento, encontrar otro trabajo no hubiera sido dificil, bien con su historial encontraría un buen puesto, pero también necesitaba las recomendaciones de su único superior por lo que si el se negaba entonces no seria diferente de un simple enfermero, uno que sabe como cocer miembros amputados y resucitar personas como si de milagros se tratara, acaso eso no lo justificaba de ser un infeliz con casi todo el mundo ?-

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, asi que podríamos solo quedarnos aquí sentados y tu puedes decir que me trataste y lo demás se resolverá solo -Le dijo Ivan Noxx al hombre que tenia frente a el, se veía algo mayor para su edad, tal vez era por la barba frondosa-

Pues alguien se dio la libertad de hacerme un informe detallado sobre ti, o al menos en lo referente a tus conductas déspotas y narcisistas, que acaso creciste revolcándote en el lodo como único pasatiempo por ser pobre, tu vida se dio en bandeja de plata o acaso mamá y papá te demostraban el mismo desprecio que muestras a todo el mundo ? -A Noxx no le sorprendían las palabras de Stimbelton y no lo tomaban desprevenido, por otro lado tal vez eran pocas las veces en las que Albert veía como alguien se mantenía tan sereno con su método-

Si me interesara ganarme la vida ganando el desprecio de la gente yo estaría sentado en la silla en la que estas tu ahora mismo, no es que escupir palabras sea mas dificil que hacer latir un corazón otra vez, es como los idiotas que creen que buenos deseos y voluntad hacen que una persona mejore

Pero resucitar a alguien es mas fácil que hacer que ese alguien deje de ser un idiota, créeme que incluso a mi me han hecho la sugerencia de recibir tratamiento... Pero en un hospital psiquiátrico claro, aunque ir a uno y trabajar en el no estaría mal, vería cosas interesantes

Wow y pensar que a mi me llaman enfermo porque llego ebrio a casi cualquier parte -Expreso Noxx- Oh y solo para que lo sepas, ni alcoholismo no es un grtio de ayuda, solamente me gusta beber, toma eso como quieras pero no hay subtextos ni nada por el estilo, es solo como lo acabo de decir

Si claro, y una mesa es una mesa -Soltó el psicólogo preparándose a encender un cigarrillo- Con toda esa palabrería barata seria mas fácil comprarte un tiempo compartido, pero es muy obvio para mi que algo te molesta desde hace tiempo, tal vez puedas ocultarlo de cada idiota que te conozca, pero no puedes hacerlo conmigo porque a diferencia de ti, ser idiota con la gente no me hace un retrasado mental

Bien mal nacido, comienza a especular entonces -Dijo Noxx desafiante-

Bien, de seguro adivino a la primera. Veamos... Tuviste un matrimonio fallido, un hijo de quien no pudiste evitar encariñarte y tu ex esposa cree que eres una pésima influencia para el verdad ? como podrías culparla si eres capaz de dejar a un lado el profesionalismo de tu trabajo simplemente porque crees que no deberías salvar a gente que trata de morir ?

Muy bien Stimbelton, te ganaste una estrellita dorada -Le dijo con claro sarcasmo, no lo había notado pero el psicólogo sonrió un poco ante esa respuesta- Mira, es cierto que al final no pude evitar sentir aprecio por mi hijo mas del que pude llegar a sentir por Caroline... O tal vez mas de lo que una parte de mi pudo llegar a sentir por 4 partes especificas de su cuerpo, pero no por eso voy a echarme a morir, solo necesito que su madre sea tan idiota como para que le de un celular y luego el resto sera fácil, despues de todo se a que escuela va, yo la pago aunque no me guste hacerlo -Termino con su siempre confiable botella, la cual en ese momento lamentablemente estaba vacía, maldijo sus probabilidades y solo suspiro con pesar-

Oye ya que tuve que venir aquí, podrías al menos hacer algo útil y darme para ir a un bar que no este lejos ? -Albert vio eso como una oportunidad, ciertamente era dificil saber si ya estaba ebrio, pero si no era el caso entonces podría ver si sacar algo de provecho de Noxx o no. La condición para que le diera el dinero fue que lo dejara acompañarlo, ver en que momento estaría mas vulnerable y usarlo a su favor como si de un depredador se tratara-

-Todo al final para nada, no podía usaren contra de Noxx el saber que no se esforzaba en salvar a pacientes que caían en sus manos por culpa de los mismos, tal vez era una visión compartida del mundo que los suicidas no eran personas gritando por ayuda, el tiempo gastado en salvar a alguien que al día siguiente podría volver a estar en su presencia bien podría ser mejor aprovechado tratando a alguien que si quisiera vivir, al menos eso fue lo que Noxx le dijo mientras tragaba su tercer jarro de 500Cc de cerveza, de nada servia el chantaje si podría arreglar todo en menos de una semana-

Y que harás entonces eh ? Podrías decir que me trataste, todo salio bien según tu y yo te deberé el favor ? -Le pregunto Noxx, a lo que Albert hiso algo que nunca espero, chocar las jarras con Noxx y beber de la suya-

Ya pensare en algo, tal vez cuando necesite una cirugía podrías hacérmela sin costo -La posibilidad siempre existia, tener como garantía una cirugía gratis no seria algo nada malo-

han pasado años y aun eres incapaz de romperte algo para recibir esa operación, de cierta forma no espero que algo llegue a ocurrirte, pero si no es con eso entonces de alguna forma me cobraras ese favor -Le dijo Noxx a Albert-

Pues no tengo prisa, yo decidiré cuanto

-Ivan Noxx, cuando conoció a Albert este tenia 29 años, cuando conoció a Paul tenia 31, hoy en día con 39 años de edad no podría decir que tenia amigos, solamente hombres o conocidos a los cuales no despreciaba lo suficiente como para querer tenerlos lejos, lo suficiente como para que ellos hablaran sobre la inutilidad de las relaciones con otras personas, solo parecían quejas similares a las suyas cada vez que se expresaba de su ex esposa, las dos personas a su lado tal vez caían en la categoría de no desprecio, tal vez cierto mocoso antes peliblanco también caía en esa categoría, quien podría saberlo ? tal vez ya incluso llego a conocer a su hijo y se lleven bien, seria gracioso de cierta forma-

-Ya se había hecho lo bastante tarde, el único automóvil presente era el de Noxx, y claro Paul como conductor designado, Albert se bajo luego de los primeros 10 minutos de viaje, luego de eso Noxx había bebido lo suficiente como para dejar el auto en manos de Paul hasta el día siguiente esperando que se lo regresara, no es que auto sea una joya como para temer que alguien lo robe, tampoco es que le fuera dificil comprar otro-

-Un día que no tuvo nada de dificil, no fue dificil para Albert y Paul el sentir que combatían contra el doctor mas odioso de la medicina y no sentían que perdían, pero tampoco que ganaban, no fue dificil para Noxx el simplemente desplomarse en su cama sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco aflojaba el esfinter en su intestino aunque si seria dificil lavar la ropa al día siguiente que al menos tendría libre, no era dificil para Booker el ser un hombro en el cual un chico pelirrojo se apoya junto con el hombro de un chico afro americano que solo tuvo que recibir una paliza para poder madurar, no tenia quejas con su vida pero tampoco nada para vanagloriarse, solamente que ahora tenia un amigo y unos cuantos conocidos lo bastante alterados mentalmente como para que su honestidad no le moleste-

-No fue dificil para Lincoln leer las cartas que había recibido, solo para comenzar a rechazar chicas de una forma cortes, en solo un día había dicho a 7 chicas que no tenia ningún interés, había intentado ser amable, ya en su casa se había comprobado que gestos simples hacían que su vida actual fuera mas llevadera, afortunadamente no recibió ni una bofetada o una escena de lagrimas por sus rechazos-

-Y Por ultimo, no fue dificil para Leni encontrar una academia de modelaje que la recibió solo 3 días despues de que Lincoln la había convencido de seguir con su vida, estaba en el estado vecino por lo que no era realmente lejos, no fue dificil para el pelirrojo dejarla ir y despedirse, no había sido igual que con Lori, Leni al menos no le dio una tonta disculpa final, realmente se sentía aliviado de que su hermana a quien se podía considerar la mas despistada, comprender finalmente que lo ultimo que necesitaba era la lastima de ellas y su continuo arrepentimiento. Pero el resto de la familia la tuvo mas dificil, fue dificil para las chicas y sus padres despedirse de Leni, las emociones no se hicieron esperar entre ellas, justo cuando las cosas con Lincoln parecían estar mejorando, Luna y Luan dicen que también se marcharan por un año entero-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A js152: Pues la parte de Booker y Lincoln ciertamente no fue la parte dificil del capitulo, pero al final salio mejor recibido de lo esperado XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Armanduxbstds: Y es algo que planeo profundizar al menos en un párrafo en el próximo capitulo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Bueno para aclarar ahora mismo, hago lo que al parecer nadie hace de la misma forma, los pensamientos y narración mía como escritor están dentro de los guiones, mientras que todo lo que este afuera de ellos son diálogos de personajes al hablar, ahora también yo al menos uso solamente un signo de interrogación cuando el personaje esta con voz calmada, y claro dependido de como este se encuentre, puedo llegar a usar 3 signos de exclamación y si esta muy alterad y hace una pregunta, este tendrá 3 signos de interrogación y de exclamación, también no soy de poner que personaje dice que cosa ya que si fuera el caso me sentiría escribiendo en formato guion, por eso igual no pongo a tantos personajes en una misma escena seguido hablando al mismo tiempo, y oye las reviews existen por algo, eres libre de decir que puede llegar a molestarte de la historia, igual hago el esfuerzo de cambiar ciertas puntuaciones para el disfrute de quienes piensan igual que tu, veo porque todos disfruten la historia hasta donde llegan mis capacidades como escritos, de todas formas gracias por el continuo apoyo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: Bueno al menos el porcentaje no fue menor al 20% XD, si aun me recrimino por no querer investigar mas sobre tu Oc, bueno en cuanto a Booker... Si Ivan Noxx es 70% Rick Sanches entonces su hijo Booker es un 50%, lo de Leni lo considere necesario, quería darle una cierta evolución mental con respecto a la situación en lugar de que sea la ultima en entender que es lo que quiere su hermano, por ultimo... Pues los dos mas cabrones psicólogos varones están aquí contra Noxx, aunque no matándose, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Isaxd: Todo eso es justo lo que estoy tratando de lograr, desde mi punto de vista lo estoy logrando de hecho, pero ustedes como lectores tendrán la ultima palabra en su juicio manifestado en reviews XD, y claro Ivan también es parte House aunque sus metáforas no me salen igual de buenas desde mi punto de vista XD, mas fácil el sarcasmo marca Sanches. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Y precisamente la idea de que Leni comprenda es tratar de romper un poco con que ella sea la ultima en entender el funcionamiento de todo, despues de todo ya pasaron 4 años y al final ella misma tendió la trampa para poder llegar a Lincoln de alguna forma, Noxx padre eh hijo son especiales pero eso no hará que Booker y Lincoln sean mejores amigos ahora, en el próximo capitulo dejare mas en profundidad la partida de Leni junto con Luna y Luan por como termino este capitulo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno mi estimada audiencia, vuelva a dar un agradecimiento a Banghg y a Phamtom por permitirme el uso de sus Oc's en este capitulo, realmente fue un reto el relacionarlos con mi propio cabronazo, pero creo que salio bien aunque tal vez todos esperaban una especie de armagedon con lluvia de sangre si se juntaban estos 3. Bueno a parte de eso, al final despedimos la segunda temporada de la serie con dos capítulos a lo mucho entretenidos, la segunda temporada que nos dio capítulos tan buenos como lo mas odiados que han movido al fandom, asi es, todos aquí tenemos al menos dos títulos de la serie que ya casi ni se mencionan sin sentir algo de molestia, supongo que las desventajas y las ventajas van de la mano, aunque no tiene mucho que ver con la historia en si, mi capitulo favorito de la segunda temporada acabo siendo Friend or Faux. Ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, mantengan su determinación y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores  
**_

Cap 11: Sentimiento de revelación

-Una despedida no era suficiente, era mucho mas que eso, suficiente como para dejar una marca en aquellos padres que la vieron crecer y que ahora la veían partir por un tiempo que ellos sabían que no seria eterno, la volverían a ver, pero si que sabían como ser melodramáticos,especialmente despues de que Lori se mudara por un par de noches al cobertizo, si eso los había hecho llorar y aun mas la partida real de su hija mayor, ahora ver partir a su segunda hija era algo sin duda dificil-

-Su pequeña Leni ahora era una joven adulta que estaba dispuesta a seguir con su vida, ella misma sabia que no podría haberlo hecho totalmente decidida de no ser por aquella noche... O mas bien quería hacerlo, pero realmente quería o necesitaba mas bien escuchar aquellas palabras de apoyo de su hermano, si el la apoyaba entonces era evidente que el resto de la familia lo haría también-

-Esta vez no hubo una disculpa innecesaria para Lincoln, solo un abrazo prometiendo no solo a el, si no a toda la familia que se volverían a ver, pero dirigida a su hermanito tal vez era algo mas especial, no por lo ocurrido con relación al accidente, finalmente alguien lo había entendido y Lincoln nunca hubiera esperado que fuera Leni la primera que lo hacia-

-Una despedida dejando a ella en la parada de autobuses que salían de Royal Woods, no sin que antes Lisa le diera unos cuanto implemento de seguridad, no venia mal que una chica tuviera algo con la capacidad de aturdir a un objetivo mediante descargas eléctricas, Leni no pensó que podría ser útil pero aun asi acepto el regalo, asi la familia vio como su segunda hermana dio un paso hacia el futuro de su vida sabiendo en que podrían confiar en que ella estaría bien-

-Las siguientes en partir ese mismo año, una semana despues para ser preciso, fueron Luna y Luan, la rockera había pasado tiempo dolida por la perdida de su relación, bastante ya que se diera cuenta con el hecho de caer en la visión de la chica musical y que ademas también tenia orientación hacia ambos lados... Por decirlo de una manera, al final la ayudaría el aprender sobre el oficio de la música de una manera mas profesional del mismo modo en que los mejores tatuadores pasaban por academias especializadas en eso, aun mas le vendría bien la ayuda de su hermana comediante, ya que el lugar en donde estudiarían era le mismo, una academia superior de artes-

-Por supuesto que entrar no había sido fácil, pero los talentos notables se aceptaban con las puertas abiertas y fue el caso para las dos hermanas Loud asi como los jugadores buenos en americano obtenían becas universitarias por eso, Lincoln esperaba que solamente se limitaran a un abrazo y unas palabras de despedida, que equivocado estaba al esperar eso-

Cuando regrese te compensare por todo, lo prometo hermano

Cuando vuelva tal ves... Podrás estar sonriendo como antes

-Otro recordatorio innecesario de que ellas habían cometido un error que no tenia ya importancia para el o al menos era lo que aun se repetía a si mismo, ellas no dejaron de ser su familia y la recuperación aunque tardada, acabo por tener un final, al parecer no todas sus hermanas querían aceptar el hecho de que el ya había cambiado, a el realmente le molestaba, pero no iba a echarse a morir por eso, solamente seguiría viviendo su día a día-

-Primero tenia que centrarse en el, quería convencerse de que estaba bien, para eso era la idea de salir con una de las chicas que le escribía, ojala hubiera tenido tiempo para hablar con Leni, o con Luna al respecto, pero a falta de sus hermanas mayores... Realmente no le quedaba nadie mas con quien hablar al respecto, sus padres pese a tener un matrimonio ya habían demostrado no ser lo bastante maduros como para pedirles algún consejo, la única hermana mayor que quedaba era Lynn que tenia la sensibilidad de un martillo. De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero aun asi no era la mejor para hablar del tema, asi que solo le quedaba arriesgarse-

Entonces... Me repites otra vez porque es que vas a hacer esto ? -Le pregunto Booker en día de escuela, lunes para ser mas preciso, este estaba leyendo un par de cartas que le habían llegado a Lincoln junto a Clyde para ver si podían facilitarle la elección-

Creo que seria bueno corresponder a alguna de esas chicas -Le respondió el pelirrojo-

Me enorgulleces hermano, estas saliendo adelante pese a todo lo que te ah ocurrido, y que mejor que comenzar por intentar tener una relación ? -Le dijo Clyde notando tarde una mención que a Lincoln no le gustaba escuchar, cosa que lo llevo a una inmediata disculpa-

Debe sestar algo desesperado para saber que tanto puedes sentir si estas recurriendo a esto, pero por otro lado, somos unos manojos de hormonas y deseos carnales precoses para la mayoría de la gente adulta, pero si quieres arriesgarte entonces no veo porque detenerte -Le dijo Booker nuevamente-

-Entre todas las cartas, Clyde encontró una que parecía hacer cierto énfasis en que lamentaba lo ocurrido con su accidente, pero aun si el no le correspondía aquellos sentimientos encontrados hacia el, al menos quería ser alguien mas en quien apoyarse, a Clyde le pareció algo convincente y le entrego la carta a Lincoln, al final de esta salia el numero de casillero y en nombre de Paige-

-Fue raro para Lincoln leer ese nombre, recordaba que hace un tiempo el los árcade este le había dejado una carta a ella, pero no había recibido una respuesta, vaya ironías de la vida si se fijaba en lo que estaba frente a el, pero no tenia nada que perder, realmente tal vez todo funcionaria ahora, tal vez podría tener alguien mas en quien apoyarse y con el tiempo hasta podría... Tal vez Booker tenia razón, tal vez si lo estaba haciendo para ver si podía llegar a sentir algo mas o solamente era un chico con intenciones prematuras de querer revolcarse con una chica, tal vez para eso serviría su estado actual y al pensar en eso no podía evitar sentir verguenza de si mismo-

-Lincoln fue al encuentro en el casillero de la escritora de aquella carta, no fue muy dificil reconocerse entre si, Paige estaba tartamudeando esperando poder decir algo, pero Lincoln tomo la iniciativa en ese momento con...-

Querrías salir a tomar algo despues de la escuela ? -La pregunta dejo a la chica sorprendida, feliz y sorprendida, era un momento en que nada podría salir mal... Salvo por unos bravucones rencorosos que estaban de camino a sorprender a Lincoln, un chico con una cierta incapacidad de movilizarse aun si sabia defenderse, seguía siendo un blanco tentador, y que mas gracioso que meterse con el mientras hablaba con una chica ?-

Vaya, parece que habrá problemas -Dijo Booker pensando en voz baja, si el fuera su padre este saldría de la escena de inmediato, claro que Booker tampoco se quedaba atrás en cuanto a una... dudosa reputación, en especial despues del incidente de los vestidores-

-Clyde se sintió intranquilo en el momento en el que vio a dos grandulones caminar hacia el y Booker, sujetos de brazos y pecho fornido, cara de idiota y una clara falta de higiene personal, solo les faltaba tener pelo por todo el cuerpo para que pasaran por gorilas-

Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, al chico con dos padres y al idiota mas creído del mundo, íbamos de camino a poner en verguenza a su amigo de teñida pelirroja, ahora estoy pensando en si dejarlo para otro día y solo conformarme con ustedes hoy -Dijo uno de ellos-

Tal vez podríamos hacer las dos cosas, estos renacuajos no van a darnos problemas -Agrego el otro-

Vaya que son unas ratas muy impulsadas eh ? -Les dijo Booker a modo de burla- Que tal si son un poco mas impulsadas y se acercan a decírmelo a la cara

-Ambos se acercaron confiados, Booker ciertamente no era un chico rudo o fuerte, de hecho el no sabia como pelear a puño limpio y no es que lanzar un golpe fuera dificil, cualquiera podía verse fuerte si simplemente daba una patada en los bajos a algún bravucón, no sentir dolor ante algo asi seria dificil, pero ahora la situación era algo mas compleja, pero de igual forma el chico Noxx tendría una forma de salir bien parado, en este caso este de su bolsillo saco un electrochoque de defensa personal paralizando a uno de sus agresores en el acto, el otro sorprendido no alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que recibió una descarga menor en su brazo-

No se preocupen chicos, van a recibir su paliza haciendo lo que les gusta, ser un par de idiotas -Les dijo Booker-

De donde sacaste esa cosa !? -Le pregunto Clyde-

Me la dio papá -Respondió el otro mientras que sujetaba al mas consciente de los agresores desde la camiseta y el cabello-

Que clase de padre le regala algo asi a su hijo !?

El único en su clase, Clyde... El único en su clase -Dijo este a modo de broma, aunque Clyde parecía habérselo tomado en cerio-

Por cierto... -Dijo ahora dirigiéndose al agresor que paso a ser el agredido- Puedes notar que pese a tus muy numerosas y distintivas características...? -Le dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, lo bastante débil como para que le doliera, pero no para dejarlo inconsciente- Yo nunca te di un sobre nombre como Scar, o Strip o Goliath... -Nuevamente otro golpe a la pared-

Eso es porque para mi tu no eres especial -Le dijo esta vez en voz baja acercándose a su oído para pasar a una voz mas audible- Eras especial para tu amigo, y ahora esta inconsciente en el suelo, supongo que era yo a quien debían haber impresionado -Dijo finalmente dejando ir al condenado con un ultimo golpe que lo dejo sujetando su nariz que seguramente estaba derramando Liquido-

-El resto del día paso sin pena ni gloria, Booke fue recogido por su madre y ambos saldrían pronto de los terrenos de la escuela y Clyde se dirigió a casa, por ultimo Lincoln fue al parque con Paige para beber algo y hablar sobre... Bueno, sobre lo que fuera, los 3 chicos se despidieron entre si y Booker solo se aseguro de que... Bueno de que su madre no supiera que llevaba consigo un arma de electrochoques, especialmente porque no se metió en problemas, lo único que encontraron a la hora del termino de ese receso fue a dos chicos grandulones dormidos convenientemente en el pasillo-

-Booker debió salir un poco mas rápido de la escuela, ya que ése a que haba sido recogido por su madre, no fuer lo bastante rápido como para que ella no escuchara las palabras "Booker Noxx se le solicita en la oficina del director"-

-El chico suspiro y maldijo en parte sus malas probabilidades y aun mas ahora que su madre lo estaba llevan a la oficina, no contaba para nada con que los dos chicos bravucones despertaran rápido y aun menos esperaba a que lo acusaran de electrocutarlos, aunque en su defensa intento alegar al hecho de defenderse y en menor medida de "defender a otros"... cosa que solo decía para poder tener mas puntos a su favor, este acabo con una suspencion de una semana solo por el hecho de que nadie salio herido de gravedad-

Creo que no puedo culparte a ti por esto, Booker -Dijo su madre-

Claro que puedes, seria mas razonable que culpar a quien realmente quieres culpar -Respondió el hijo-

Sabes yo planeaba decirte esto con el tiempo y hacerme la idea de que fuera mas fácil, pero ya no puedo si quiera vivir en la misma ciudad en la que esta ese peor ser humano de todos los tiempo a quien aun llamas "Padre" -Ante tales palabras, Booker vio venir lo siguiente, algo de lo cual Ivan acabaría enterándose tarde o temprano- Nos mudaremos en una semana, ya eh estado viendo unos cuantos lugares en otros estados, tendrás que repetir un año escolar, pero creo que lo vale

Mamá, es la idea mas demente que has tenido, tanto te es dificil aceptar que simplemente soy asi !?

-No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera cunado llegaron a casa, solamente el día pasaría para el mientras que Lincoln estaba con aquella chica que Booker ni se molesto en recordar su nombre, mas importante seria esperar a que su padre lo llame-

-Lincoln se encontraba con aquella chica que a sus once años le había dejado una carta de amor, vaya idea mas tonta, si lo pensaba bien ahora mismo, el acercamiento directo a esa edad hubiera funcionado mejor, de hecho aun recordaba como s que no solo el, también todas sus hermanas tenían alguien a quien entregarle la carta, no podía negar que ni se imaginaba a Lynn o a Lola siendo correspondidas, cosa que nunca nadie pareció mencionar-

Sabes Lincoln... Yo te recuerdo un poco, aunque te recuerdo con el cabello de color diferente -Le dijo ella, algo que sorprendió un poco al chico-

Wow... entonces si leíste la carta ? -Esta asintió-

No te respondí entonces porque... no me sentía muy segura de que algo asi pudiera funcionar, no se si estés de acuerdo, pero creo que en una familia asi de grande como la tuya, mantener una relación sin que tus hermanas se entrometieran no debía ser muy factible, no lo crees ? Mas si tu eras el único chico y ademas el de en medio -Pues tenia que admitir que ante esa lógica, Lincoln no podía ni quería objetar-

Yo no voy a preguntarte que fue lo que te ocurrió, pero como te escribí en la carta, puedes contar conmigo como una persona mas en la cual apoyarte -Lincoln no lo noto en ese momento, pero tenia el mismo rostro que había estado manteniendo durante los últimos años, un rostro de total neutralidad, sus manos sin embargo estaban tensas sujetando su bastón, aquel con el que aun tenia que a veces usarlo para ayudarse a caminar-

Tu te haces una idea de lo que paso ese día ? Me refiero a mi accidente -Pregunto el peliblanco-

La verdad es que para muchos quedo como un accidente, pero otros creemos aun en que... En que el accidente realmente podrá ser tomado como algo que salio mal, tu familia tal vez cometió un terrible error, pero creo que el que ellos se perdonen a si mismos es mas dificil a que tu las perdones, no lo crees ?

No se que debería creer aun, eh hecho un esfuerzo por que las cosas me importen, pero lo único que eh hecho es tener pequeños gestos amables con ellas para que asi se sientan mejor y ya no me molesten tanto, pero aun no tengo la respuesta que quiero tener, no se que es importante ya

-Y hay estaba otra vez, aquella sensación de molestia que tenia en su cuerpo, la sensación que recorría las áreas que fueron suturadas por la aguja del doctor, aquellas por las cuales aun tomaba medicamentos para que el dolor fuera lo mas nulo posible. El peliblanco puso su palma en donde estaba su parche, aquel que cubría su ojo y aun tenia en sus dedos la sensación del parche hundiéndose mas de lo que debería-

-Las heridas sanaban, las cicatrices se quedaban, en su cuerpo tendría siempre esas como recuerdo, pero ni toda la sutura en su cuerpo y aun con un ojo faltante, nada de eso podría igualar lo que era su familia, lo que era su mayor cicatriz, y aun no sabia que era importante ya-

Sabes Lincoln, yo no soy una chica realmente depresiva, no soy de esas que abrazan la oscuridad y cosas asi, pero creo que las cosas malas son parte de la vida, al final tal vez sea mejor compartir lo que sientes con quienes quieren estar hay y si no sabes que sentir... Si no lo sabes, entonces esas personas podrían ayudarte a averiguarlo, no lo crees ?

-Lincoln dejo salir un largo suspiro, entre esa charla el tiempo había pasado a su ritmo, el suficiente como para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que debían volver a casa, pero Lincoln cuando menos se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su cita, uno rápido, pero al menos podía irse del lugar sin quedar como un chico sin ningún resto de sentimientos, agradeciendo el par de horas y por sus palabras, realmente no podía decir que la gente que quisiera ayudarlo sobrara, siempre y cuando no fuera por un sentimiento de lastima como si se tratara de un animal apaleado en medio de la calle-

NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO, SABES QUE ESTO ES LO MEJOR PARA EL ! ! ! -Decía una mujer por su celular, una conversación que Lincoln alcanzo a escuchar- COMO RAYOS CONSEGUIRSE MI NUMERO ADEMAS ! ! ! ? ? ?

-Lincoln pese a no conocer a la mujer, no pudo evitar quedarse escuchando a una distancia relativamente corta, solo hasta que unos nombres captaran toda su atención-

Olvídalo Ivan, ya esta decidido, Booker vendrá conmigo, no se bien donde podremos ir pero esto es por su propio bien, no espero ni me importa si lo entiendes, tu solo eres otro sujeto que cree estar por encima del resto del mundo ! -Dijo finalmente colgando el teléfono-

-Caroline había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el resto de la semana que estarían en Royal Woods, era mejor en todo sentido hablar en la calle que hacerlo en su casa donde Booker la escucharía, tampoco es que le importara el lugar donde Ivan Noxx la llame, seguramente tendría que evitar que Booker en un futuro tenga forma de contactar a su padre-

Usted es la mamá de Booker Noxx ? -La mencionada volteo y vio a un chico pelirrojo de tal vez 15 o 16 años cuya mayor distinción era un parche en el ojo-

Si, lo soy, acaso eres su amigo ?

Pues... Si, mas o menos

Entonces deberías pensar en como despedirte de el, la verdad es que nos iremos en una semana por... Motivos personales -No era del todo una mentira-

Sabe, también el Dr. Noxx me atendió en una ocasión, podría decir que hiso lo mejor posible para que pudiera volver a caminar

-Solo hubo silencio ante esas palabras, pese a que ya se había puesto el sol y las luces eléctricas ya iluminaban las calles, el sonido de algunos autos aun estaba presente lo que hacia que fuera imposible escucharse a si mismos respirar o escuchar sus propios latidos, cualquier distracción eras buena en ese momento aunque innecesaria también, despues de todo para Caroline, el chico frente a ella solo era un amigo de su hijo y nada mas-

Chico, no espero que lo entiendas, pero como su madre, a veces tengo que hacer cosas malas por el, cosas que a el no le gustan, pero eso esta bien para mi, si puedo verlo crecer como un buen hombre en lugar de crecer para ser igual al cabrón que tiene como padre... Entonces aunque me odio, todo habrá valido la pena -Le dijo retirándose dándole la espalda-

Espere un poco ! -Le dijo a la mujer quien se detuvo solamente unos pocos segundos, despues de todo el chico cuando menos no le había hecho nada a ella o a su hijo como para merecer un mal trato- Realmente usted espera a que solo es tiempo haga que el se olvide del Dr. Noxx ? Aunque no soy quien para dar opinión respecto a sus problemas, pero Booker es lo único que tiene el Doctor que aun le importa, si se lo quita del todo... Usted podría vivir sabiendo que fue responsable de algo horrible y que su hijo podría odiarla para siempre ?

Ya ye lo dije, niño, no espero que lo entiendas -Le dijo para retomar su rumbo-

Sin importar que la odie eh...? -Dijo mas para si mismo al ver a la señora madre de Booker alejarse-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Phamtom1812: XD Lo de los camarines fue... Bueno ya lo hablamos al respecto, en cuanto a la situación del capitulo 10, realmente sentía que pese a no darle un desarrollo largo y cagon, tenia que tener el peso de que fuera su amigo quien lo hiciera... aunque si, pude haber hecho de Booker lo hiciera y decir una linea sarcástica llena de ironía**_

 _ **Ahora con respecto al once... Sabes bien que este capitulo fue solo un placer culpable porque quería unir en un capitulo a dos llamados "odiosos" con mi propio "odioso" (Aunque nadie me ah dicho que Ivan Noxx sea un desgraciado, al menos no aun) y al menos Ivan no va a golpear a un psicólogo, seria el mega genio equivalente a golpear a uno de estos muñecos que se levantan siempre que se les golpea. Saludos y gracias hermano mio ;D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: Bueno Sam yo te recomiendo encarecidamente ver Rick y Morty. En cuanto a los personajes y el capitulo...Pues el cabrón de ingenio siempre preferiría defenestrarse solo porque le teme a sus vecinas, mas a una que a otra ciertamente, sin embargo no puedo negar que este capitulo fue solo placer porque quería ver a mi odioso interactuar con otros odiosos... Que por alguna razón todos parecer ser psicólogos. Saludos y gracias ;D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: No te preocupes por eso, como dices, solo detalles al final y yo siempre tomo en consideración lo que me dicen cuando me lo dicen de una manera totalmente constructiva, en cuanto a Lincoln... Pues el que se vayan ciertamente no le afectara, pero se viene un momento por el que fue muy necesario hacer que como mínimo 4 de sus hermanas se fueran a seguir con sus sueños, en cuanto a Lisa... bueno para ese capitulo en concreto quiero tratar de que los feels peguen duro XD. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A js152: Al menos en esta historia... Ya no, cuando mucho una parte del epilogo, pero nada mas hasta que saque un CrossOver entre los Apex y Paul que aun estoy pensando... Y digo pensando porque realmente la idea no es restarle importancia a los Loud dentro de la historia . Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Pirata: Una charla totalmente innecesaria... Pero aun asi la hice XD. Lincoln tendrá su momento, que nadie lo dude, asi como sus hermanas también tanto dentro como afuera de la casa**_

 _ **A Doce Espadas: XD Pues ciertamente aun no veo una historia donde un psicólogo sea un amor de persona... Tal vez desde aquí si alguien usa a un medico, puede que tampoco lo sea. En cuanto a la familia, ellos saben su error, no solo en eso, se dan cuenta de todos los errores que han cometido y Lincoln también esta consciente de los suyos propios, claro no es como si alguna de sus equivocaciones le hubiera costado parte del cuerpo... excepto por escenas de otros fics inspirados en NSL pero eso ya es desviarse del tema, todo tendrá un final. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A Anon: Bueno primero que nada, el capitulo 11 yo acepto que eh pecado de que fue únicamente algo placentero que no tenia nada que ver con la historia, pero hay una razón por la cual Lincoln no sabe que decisión tomar con respecto a su familia, y no es que sea fácil elegir entre si importa o no luego de pasar por lo que el paso, muchas historias con base NSL y BITF esperan hasta casi el final para resolver todo el conflicto (No es que me base en una historia en concreto... Al menos no del todo, el capitulo 1 mas que nada. Solo estoy dando un ejemplo) y funciona, igual yo espero que a ustedes como lectores queden satisfechos con la elección final.**_

 _ **En cuanto a los personajes Oc, eh notado en este tiempo algo muy curioso, que al parecer cada lector y cada usuario tiene su propia definición de un Gary Stu dentro de las historias, no digo que tu estés en un error y tampoco digo que yo no lo este, yo reconozco que incluso para los Apex, mis Oc eran unidimensionales porque... bueno esa historia tenia que ser asi, porque no quería 13 Oc multi faceticos. Yo al menos no sabría si llamarlos asi por el simple hecho de ser un trió de miserables, yo no reniego tu opinión con respecto al trió del capitulo 11 porque a la fecha ni yo puedo decir que existe el Oc perfecto, pero cada uno sabe que es lo que considera un GaryStu en las historias. Saludos**_

 _ **A Lolachamba: Técnicamente los escribo por Wordpad y despues le cambio los errores ortográficos en el editor de la pagina, pero no puedo negar que mi puntuación esta lejos de ser algo maravilloso, no puedo decir que la materia de lenguaje era mi fuerte en el colegio y creo que se nota XD. De igual manera también te digo desde ya que el capitulo del trió en el bar fue únicamente un placer culpable mio, yo era consiente de que estaría de mas, pero aun asi decidí hacerlo igual para aflojar un poco, ya de aqui en adelante si vuelvo con la trama central que espero disfrutes. Saludos**_

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aqui el capitulo de esta vez, siendo que ya queda poco para terminar, en un momento pensé que serian 5 capitulos a lo sumo, pero seguramente sera menos, considerando como hice avanzar las cosas en este capitulo, pero de igual manera espero no decepcionar, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 12: Algo que lo impulse

-Caroline no era una mujer que se caracterizara por ser descuidada, de hecho ni si quiera podría decir que haber tenido a Booker fuera una equivocación, el había sido un niño planeado, pese a su carrera ella aun era una mujer que quería poder sentirse como una madre, sin embargo no dejaba de lamentarse por haber elegido mal al sujeto con quien tener un niño, no podría llamarse a si misma una mujer desesperada, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que Ivan no seria un buen padre-

-El hombre no era pobre, no era desempleado, no era un marginado social o una minoría, pero era alguien despreciable que miraba por encima a casi todo el mundo y no tenia respeto por casi nadie en este-

-Caroline llegaba a sorprenderse del hecho de que Ivan nunca la dejara sola con el pequeño Booker, siempre espero a que en algún momento este los abandonara, pero no lo hiso-

"Cuando logras que nada te importe, el mundo es tuyo, pero el que nada te importe es realmente dificil"

-Era algo que normalmente Ivan le decía a la gente, incluso de lo dijo a su esposa, pero esta pese a tomarlo de la mejor manera, su primera conclusión fue que ni ella ni su hijo importaban al final. Tal vez por ser abogada seria algo hipócrita el quejarse de eso, los abogados se preparan para mantenerse siempre fríos a la hora del trabajo, pero el trabajo y la vida personar eran dos caminos totalmente separados, ella nunca descuido su labor como madre aun siendo abogada, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que Ivan tampoco descuidaba su labor como padre aun siendo el mal nacido doctor con complejo de dios que era-

-Cuanto tiempo tardaría para que el ya no sintiera importancia por ella y por el pequeño Booker, tal vez menos de lo que ella esperaba, parte de su trabajo la preparaba para la realidad de las cosas, pero ella no quería esperar a que esa realidad llegara-

Y es por eso que tu mamá quiere llevarte a algún lugar lejos del Dr Noxx ? -Le pregunto el pelirrojo teñido a su "amigo", ambos estaban en el parque Ketcham siendo las 9 Am- La verdad eso suena algo muy loco y poco creíble, tu mamá no parecía ser una persona tan...

Inestable ? -Le pregunto Booker- Quieres ver inestabilidad, Lincoln ? Solo has memoria a esa tan colorida familia que tienes, ellos hacen ver a mi mamá como una persona racional

-Ante tal comentario Lincoln si se sintió algo ofendido, pero la realidad no era tan distante de las palabras del chico Noxx, por lo que el pelirrojo solamente suspiro con pesar-

Cuanto tiempo tienes ? -Le pregunto Lincoln-

No tengo idea, puede que una semana, o un día, no tengo la menor idea -Booker desvió su mirada al cielo, el no era precisamente de hacer planes, pero a su lado...- Oye, tu me hablaste una vez de que siempre tenias un plan para todo, si hay algo de esa vieja capacidad tuya en esa cabeza, me serviría de mucho

-Lincoln lo medito, el lo haría... O al menos lo intentaría para ayudar a su amigo, pero porque razón Booker no querría irse ? Parece que incluso Booker Noxx tenia sus razones para quedarse, en su caso sin duda se trataba de su padre, a el también le importaban cosas en el mundo, lo suficiente como para no insistir a su madre de que cometía un error y lo suficiente como para no querer alejarse de su padre, era curioso como a pesar de su actitud, este veía porque ambas partes quedaran satisfechas-

-Esto hiso que Lincoln desviara sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, hay encontró algo que había recibido hace unos pocos días, algo por lo cual dio un simple y frió agradecimiento por mera formalidad, se trataba de una entrada para un partido que Lynn tendría ese mismo día-

-Lynn se había topado con su hermano a la salida del baño, este salia de lavarse el rostro y asegurarse de que su cuenca vacía aun lo estuviera, tal vez no pasaba un solo día en el que Lincoln no hundía su parpado levemente con sus dedos esperando encontrar algo que ya no estaba presente, del mismo modo en el que esperaba poder flexionar totalmente su rodilla sin que esta acabara con un dolor punzante, o el poder empuñar totalmente su mano derecha sin resultar en un potente mal estar proveniente de su muñeca-

Buenos días Lincoln -Le dijo su hermana deportista con una sonrisa, de aquellas de los viejos tiempos, esas sonrisas que normalmente le dirigía cuando iba a obligarlo a algo a lo que el no estaba dispuesto, si ahora esos tiempos regresarían, al menos Lincoln sabia como defenderse de ella, ya fuera con algún movimiento de judo o con algo mas efectivo que podría ser una excusa en base a su cuerpo-

Buenos días Lynn -Le dijo el pelirrojo-

Sabes, el día de hoy sera la final de un campeonato regional de americano, mi equipo participara y esperaba a que pudieras ir, es por la tarde -Le dijo a su hermano con cierta esperanza, era algo que ciertamente Lincoln podía decir que era una cualidad tan buena como mala en cuanto a su hermana deportista, no sabia cuando rendirse, pero el mismo no sabia cuando le dirigiría la palabra para algo realmente importante-

Veré que puedo hacer, tal vez me aparezca -Le había dicho, vio aquel brillo en los ojos de su hermana que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la había hecho feliz, tal vez simplemente fue un capricho, pero no le había dicho un rotundo no-

-Lincoln no tenia la menor idea de porque iría a ese partido, tal vez solamente quiso darle el beneficio de la duda, una duda que acabaría con una ausencia de parte de su hermano, pero al menos le había dado un momento agradable por poco tiempo-

-No era noticia nueva que desde el accidente, Lincoln se había excusado de todos los momentos de sus hermanas, desde partidos, conciertos y concursos de música, presentaciones de comedia y cumpleaños animados, torneos de golf, lecturas de poesía deprimente, conferencias y ferias de ciencia donde un robot acababa por destruir todos los artefactos de la competencia, desfiles de moda, certámenes de belleza, presentaciones de personas luchando contra animales que curiosamente permitían a una niña de 6 años luchar contra cocodrilos de 100 kilos que le hacían pensar que la misma ciudad de Royal Woods estaba tan loca como su familia-

-Lincoln no recordaba las veces en las que su familia fue a verlo a los campeonatos locales de Judo o de dibujo, eso se debe a que el nunca los llevo, lo que menos quería era ser el centro de atención y menos por las razones incorrectas que era que se preocuparan de que saliera herido o algo asi, al menos en las competencias, sus rivales no se compadecían de el, mas de una ocasión llevándolo a caer en la lona, sacando cuando mucho un segundo o tercer lugar, en algunas ocasiones el primer puesto, con premios en efectivo que acababan como dinero gastado en sus medicamentos, tinte para el cabello y cualquier otra cosa que fuera a necesitar para no pedir dinero de sus padres-

Creo que puedo hacer algo, pero necesito algunos detalles, tu padre, el vive en un departamento, verdad ? -Booker asintió con la cabeza-

-Al mismo tiempo, dos personas habían salido de sus respectivos empleos, Ivan había salido del hospital al menos 3 horas antes de su horario de salida solo porque no quería tener que hacer consultas generales y ver como una anciana no tenia idea de como ocupar un inhalador. Caroline por su parte había terminado de asesorar a unos clientes con respecto a una demanda que termino en un deposito de 100 dolares para la abogada, podría haber cobrado mas pero se encontraba en planes de mudanza aun, por lo que prefería que todo fuera mas rápido-

-Fue entonces que el teléfono de Caroline sonó, recibiendo un mensaje por parte de su hijo, el humor de la mujer decayó totalmente al saber que Booker estaba nuevamente con su padre, esta vez en el departamento en el que el hombre vivía-

-Luego de 10 minutos fue que Ivan, con una botella de Vodka a medio terminar estaba sentado en el sofá, frente a la televisión viendo que tan bueno podría ser el programa de TheDream'sBote-

No puedo creer que haya personas que gasten una hora de su vida al día para ver como una chica falsa elige a su novio falso, supongo que ahora yo caigo también en la categoría de esos idiotas, al menos no volveré a verlo -Comento para si mismo, fue cuando escucho unos golpes a su puerta y despues de un quejido rápido este se dispuso a abrir, solo para ser empujado y ver a su ex esposa-

Bien, dime donde esta ! -Le dijo Caroline-

Si te refieres a tu dignidad, la perdiste hace mucho, ahora esta en a basura junto con los cerebros de las personas que creen que pueden curarse del cáncer bebiendo infusiones de hierbas y los idiotas que creen que mutilarse el pene por un proceso los convierte en mujeres olvidándose de sus cromosomas -Le dijo el doctor-

Esto es en cerio Ivan, recibí un mensaje de Booker acerca de que estaba aquí, dime donde esta !

No crees que si mi hijo estuviera en mi departamento, yo lo sabría y me quedaría en silencio en lugar de restregártelo en la cara ?

-Fue entonces que la puerta de la entrada se cerro tras Caroline y cerrada con llave, llave que fue rota intencionalmente dentro de la cerradura, los cables de telefonía del departamento habían sido cortados y ahora ambos adultos que se odiaban entre si estaban encerrados juntos-

PERO QUE CARAJO ! ! ! ? ? ? -Dijeron ambos al unisono-

Lo siento, pero ambos tendrán que quedarse aquí por un tiempo -Les dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta-

Booker !? Eres tu !? -Pregunto Caroline-

Así es mamá, la verdad no quería llegar a esto, pero ustedes aun no sol lo bastante viejos como para que caiga en las pobres palabrerías de que "La gente mayor no puede cambiar",ustedes un pueden cambiar y se quedaran encerrados hasta que lo hagan y yo estaré aquí -Booker le hiso una señal con su mano a Lincoln para que guardara silencio, pero al otro lado de la puerta solo se escucharon los golpes a esta en un inútil intento pos abrirla-

-Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que ambos adultos se cansaron de seguir gritando, Ivan simplemente se puso cómodo y continuo con su botella y la televisión-

Realmente asi es como piensas resolver las cosas ahora ? simplemente sentándote y bebiendo ? -Le dijo en modo de reproche- Y aun asi no entiendes porque quiero llevarme a Booker ? No puedo creer que estuvieras dispuesto a que viviéramos en este criadero de pollos glorificado

Criaderos de Pollos !? -Pregunto Ivan exaltado- Las paredes están hechas para aislar el sonido, Caroline, la televisión satelital tiene mas de 500 canales, literalmente, yo en cerio puse mucho sudor en este lugar

Pues debiste haber puesto mas sudor en tu esposa y en tu hijo ! ! -Le dijo acusándolo, pero este solo respondió-

Que asco -Viéndolo de una manera literal, las palabras de poner sudor en ella y en su hijo si eran algo asquerosas-

No crees que alguien pudo haber entrado y haberle hecho daño a Booker de pequeño ?

Noup, esa puerta antes tenia 5 cerraduras diferentes y las ventanas tenían 3 tipos de cerrojo junto con un gasto considerable en una alarma de seguridad, definitivamente solo podría haber padecido de hambre

Pues el y yo podríamos haber padecido de hambre, que tal si se lastimaba !? -Le pregunto Caroline-

Oh dios, tienes razón, soy un padre terrible, bueno, no tengo nada mas por que vivir, adiós mundo cruel ! ! -Dijo Ivan tomando su cabeza y estrellándola contra la esquina de la mesa rectangular que tenia, justo en la cien, Caroline volteo la vista solo para ver que la cabeza de Ivan simplemente revoto como si hubiera golpeado goma-

Oh, que te parece eso ? Que clase de monstruo mandaría a fabricar una mesa de hule para evitar golpes ? Supongo que tendré que morir electrocutado -Le dijo a Caroline con total sarcasmo, pero eso no evito que este tomara un tenedor y lo metió directo en la toma de corriente, pero nada paso- Oh no, las cosas están hechas de material no conductor ? quien pudo haber hecho eso !?

Como sea -Le dijo a su ex esposo, este se levanto del suelo en donde estaba la toma de corriente solo para responderle-

Si, como sea, un padre hace un inodoro con forma de R2D2 y aparece en la primera pagina de Redit, pero yo soy Charles Manson porque le di a nuestro hijo un departamento seguro en lugar de simplemente comprarle un Ipad, creo que la frase que buscas aquí es "Ivan, lamento haber sido una maldita perra"

Crees que ellos estarán bien ? -Le pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo-

No lo se, pero cualquier cosa resultara mejor que lo que tengo ahora, a menos que se maten entre si, pero no creo que eso pase. Mejor vayamos a comer algo y luego podremos volver -Asi los dos chicos dejaron el lugar dejando en un departamento lo que podría ser una bomba de tiempo-

Ahora nuestro propio hijo nos encierra, debes sentirte orgulloso -Le dijo con sarcasmo-

Oh si, cuando el hace algo malo entonces es "Nuestro" verdad ? La mejor madre del mundo, damas y caballeros, la única razón por la cual tiene la custodia de Booker es gracias a mi

Tengo la custodia de Booker porque fui mejor que tu para apelar al caso -Ambos recordaban aquel día como uno de los mas destacados en su vida, el juez había hecho sonar su martillo dictador a favor de Caroline, pero Ivan solo le dedico una sonrisa triste a su hijo, un caso en el cual la madre había presentado como testimonio la negligencia de su ex esposo como medico y que por lo tanto no podría cuidar bien al niño, sin embargo Ivan guardo silencio a lo que podría ser su mejor oportunidad-

-Esa oportunidad era el hecho de que los padres de Carolines habían cumplido a penas unos pocos días de fallecer, ante tal perdida, ninguna madre podría estar mentalmente fuerte como para cuidar a un niño por su cuenta, Ivan pudo usar eso a su favor para tener la custodia de Booker, el ganaba mas que ella, podría darle una mejor vida, pero opto por rendirse en el caso para que lo poco que quedaba en la mente de Caroline no se rompiera. Algo que guardo en silencio hasta ese día en el que fueron encerrados en el departamento donde Ivan se vio en total libertad de decirle todo eso tan revelador-

Porque debería creer lo que me dices ? No que cuando logras que nada te importe, el mundo es tuyo, pero el que nada te importe es realmente dificil ? -Le pregunto Caroline-

Es cierto, tienes toda la razón, pero el me importa, y en un momento tu también me importaste lo suficiente como para no quitártelo, porque es muy claro que ninguno de los dos quiere que Booker cresca y sea igual a mi o igual a ti, ambos somos una mierda de personas, si simplemente va por su cuenta entonces acabara igual a uno de nosotros

Yo... -Caroline no respondió de inmediato, no sabia que responder, era vergonzoso el aceptar que esta vez el tenia razón, en aceptar que tal vez Ivan le dejo tener la custodia de Booker, el darse cuenta de que su hijo tuvo que encerrarlos para que pudieran hablar como adultos-

-Caroline vio a su ex esposo por unos momentos y se dejo caer presa de la pena que sentía, lo suficiente como para tomar la botella de Vodka de Ivan, dar varios tragos y lanzarse sobre el para entregarse a lo que podría ser solo un error del momento, fuera cual fuera el caso, siempre podrían culpar al alcohol por eso-

-Tardaron al menos 2 horas, del mismo modo en que Lincoln y Booker tardaron dos horas en regresar al departamento a escuchar que seguía a través de la puerta, ya no estaban gritando, eso era un progreso, en el interior, Ivan y Caroline ya estaban vestidos, pero la mujer estaba dudando sobre quehacer ahora-

Sabes Ivan... Creo que desde que me di cuenta de la clase de hombre que eras, cuando me di cuenta demasiado tarde de la clase de hombre que eras, hacer lo opuesto a todo lo que hacías era porque pensé que yo era mejor persona que tu y que nuestro hijo no seria igual a ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que...

Te das cuenta de que eres tan mala como yo y que Booker tal vez sea peor que nosotros, verdad ? -Le pregunto de manera irónica-

Acaso soy tan mala ?

Peor que eso, eres una mujer lista. El mundo es básicamente un animal hambriento, tratando de devorarnos con lo que sea que nos importe, al final son pocas las personas que pueden vivir sin al menos entregarle un brazo o una pierna al mundo, al final es la gente mas lista la que puede evitar ser lo menos devorados posible

Puedes darme un ejemplo ? -Le pregunto ella-

Un mocoso que perdió un ojo, y tuve que reimplantarle su mano por un accidente por de mas estúpido, no daré mas detalle que eso, pero si sigue ofrecido partes de el para que el mundo se las coma... Es mejor que Booker se rodee de gente asi y no de gente como nosotros, los padres no lo son todo en la vida de un niño

Y si nada importa, entonces porque te preocupaste por mi ? Y que es lo que puedo hacer si realmente ahora me doy cuenta de que soy una pésima madre ?

No lo se, tal vez importes tan poco que no te odio, tal vez si me importas, tal vez tenga que ver con nuestro hijo, no excaves por capas profundas innecesariamente, Caroline -Le respondió Ivan- En cuanto a tu otra pregunta... Solo podrías irte, se que tienes mucho que te ata, tu trabajo, Booker, visitar la tumba de tus padres, pero no es nada que no puedas dejar en manos de otros, yo podre proveer de sentimentalismos baratos a Booker y que el le lleve flores a sus abuelos cada semana, decirle a tus clientes que se jodan y busquen a otro abogado, puedes tomarte un día, una semana o el resto de tu vida, sin consecuencias y sin temor de que vayas a ser juzgada por alguien como yo que no esta en posición de juzgar a nadie, porque se que Booker entendería con el tiempo y tampoco te juzgaría, un viaje sin consecuencias y sin el uso de clones corriendo el riesgo de que vuelvan como la mala trama de BladeRunner

-Las palabras fueron tal vez un tanto forzadas o tal vez demasiado rebuscadas, pero el mensaje era claro, Ivan simplemente se haría cargo como el Padre de Booker, de que este no creciera para ser igual a el y no creciera preguntándose porque su madre un día desapareció, una oferta tentadora, pero...-

No se si pueda hacer eso, Ivan

entonces quédate, quédate y regocijate con el hecho de que elegiste un camino para tu vida el cual fue elegido solo por ti, porque al final si elijes algo despues de todo, por fin dejaras de sentir que algo esta jodiéndote -Solo hubo silencio despues de eso, Caroline recorrió el departamento que por unos escasos 3 años luego del nacimiento de Booker, vivió en el junto con su ex esposo y su hijo como una familia que se quebró por muchas cosas-

Se lo que tengo que hacer -Respondió tanto para Ivan como para ella misma-

-En ese momento ambos adultos derribaron la puerta desatornillando las bisagras de la parte interior de esta y salieron de aquel departamento solo para ver a su hijo y a un pelirrojo dormidos en el pasillo, Ivan los empujo a ambos con su pie y despertaron sobre saltados-

Booker, queremos que sepas que tu padre y yo hablamos durante mucho tiempo, y llegamos a un acuerdo, podrás comenzar a quedarte con el los fines de semana y podrás ir a verlo al trabajo a veces

-Booker se levanto del suelo de un salto y su rostro reflejaba sorpresa mas que cualquier otra cosa-

Eso significa que...!?

asi es, no nos iremos -Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-

-Booker se veía feliz, Caroline también, un tanto resignada aunque aceptaba su equivocación, Ivan solamente rodó los ojos al tener que formar parte de la escena cariñosa, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba del todo-

-Lincoln solamente vio aquella escena y sintiendo un repentino sentimiento de nostalgia, realmente no recordaba la ultima vez en tanto tiempo que había dado a alguien un abrazo sincero mas haya de las despedidas de 4 de 5 de sus hermanas mayores, un sentimiento que se volvió pesado en el. Frente a el una familia que había estado separada por algo tan tonto como una creencia sin fundamentos ahora estaba dando los primeros pasos para volver a unirse-

-De cierta forma, la familia de Booker se había herido entre si muchas veces, y las heridas se convertirían en cicatrices, pero ellos parecían querer seguir adelante con sus vidas de cierta manera, pero a ellos no los había golpeado un auto, pero las heridas físicas sanaban, no ? Las cicatrices quedaban, pero la heridas sanaban-

-Lincoln sabia lo que tenia que hacer, aun no era tarde, tal vez si corría entonces alcanzaría al ultimo cuarto, pero porque desperdiciar pedir un favor ?-

Booker, lamento interrumpir pero, crees que tu padres podrían llevarme al estadio ? Hay algo que tengo que hacer

Así que finalmente te decidiste eh ? -Lincoln asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del doctor, subiendo ya al auto. Lincoln ya se había decidió, pero tenia que comenzar con algo, y tenia que ser ese mismo día-

-el viaje fue lo bastante largo como para que Lincoln saliera corriendo del auto, no llevaba su bastón, la pierna le dolía de la forma que esperaba, como el infierno, pero eso no le importo, solamente siguió corriendo con el boleto en su mano y entro por la puerta principal-

-Al llegar, el marcador era de una diferencia de 5 puntos en desventaja para Royal Woods, últimos segundos del ultimo cuarto, ultima jugada para el equipo de Lynn con ella como corredora. Lincoln no encontró palabras para decir en ese momento, o al menos no las pensó al momento de expresarse, si su familia y todos los extraños en ese lugar lo escabuchaban gritar, ya no importaba, pero lo que pasaría al final de ese día... el pelirrojo supo que era algo importante para el-

LYYYYYYYYNN ! ! !

-La mencionada volteo ante el llamado, las esperanzas delo que estaba esperando habían muerto, pero habían muerto en vano al ver que se había equivocado, su hermano realmente había ido a verla, al final si había aparecido en aquel partido-

LLEVA TU ASQUEROSO, SUPERSTICIOSO Y TONTO TRASERO A LA ZONA DE ANOTACIÓN, CORRE ! ! !

-No importaron aquellos insultos, fueron las palabras mas llenas de afecto sincero que había recibido de su hermano en los últimos años, lo suficiente como para que la recibir el ovoide, Lynn corriera a través de la linea enemiga creando un agujero del tamaño de su propio cuerpo y derribando a todos quienes trataban de detenerla, la anotación fue casi inmediata y dio el final del partido con una diferencia de 2 puntos a favor de Royal Woods-

-La celebración en el campo y en los vestidores no fueron importantes para la deportista, ni tampoco para su familia, simplemente fueron a la salida del estadio y vieron nuevamente a aquel pelirrojo quien los recibió con una sonrisa-

Hola... Yo, realmente llegue, no ? -Les dijo a su familia, estos no dijeron nada, solamente basto un abrazo para poder dar por terminado ese día-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A CocoaFic:** **Muchas**_ _ **gracias :D**_

 _ **A js152: Son cosas que normalmente una madre** **haría**_ _ **mal, en la vida real se han visto cosas peores, esos momentos de que la realidad supera a la** **ficción** **, o al menos eso creo XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A pirata: Rick y Morty** **están**_ _ **presentes en casi cada capitulo, y** **también** **la culpa va de parte de la familia pero no de Lincoln, de sus** **cicatrices** **como simbolismo viene el sentimiento de rechazo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: No hay padres perfectos, las series gringas actuales lo demuestran totalmente y TheLoudHouse es un ejemplo XD, la** **relación**_ _ **no se va a profundizar, no hay relevancia para la historia, fue solo ese capitulo y tal vez el epilogo, pero mas haya de eso no. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer:** **Quería**_ _ **mantener solo a Leni como la que** **entendía** **lo que** **realmente** **quería** **Lincoln, finalmente la idea es que el hijo ni sea como la madre o como el padre y es lo que quise trabajar en este capitulo. Yo te sugiero que igual lo veas, la verdad es que Rick y Morty no es una serie que de mucha libertad para escribir, al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero si no quieres correr el riesgo igual se comprende. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente, solo quedan dos** **capítulos**_ _ **, el que viene y luego el epilogo, el cual** **tendré** **que planear con mucho detalle, y para quienes no se han enterado, este mes hay estrenos de la tercera temporada, los cuales yo espero con cierta** **expectativa** **, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y nos vemos en el prooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Cap 13: Un largo y ameno proceso

-Ya todo de alguna forma se veía lejano, tanto en tiempo real como el tiempo que había pasado en su mente, eran cosas que sin embargo, Lincoln no podría olvidar, no importaba lo mucho que actualmente hubiera sido todo mas fácil, pero la verdad es que nunca fue fácil, pensar asi solo era mentirse a si mismo, pero no del todo si consideraba el ultimo recuerdo revelador que tenia-

-Aquel momento en el que vio una familia rota por la idiotez... A falta de tener otra palabra que pudiera representar lo que el pensaba sobre el como ellos se rompieron, la familia de Booker tal vez no estaba junta, pero su estado actual era mejor a que su madre y su padre se odiaran casi a muerte donde ella se la pasaba diciendo lo infeliz que era Ivan Noxx y el mismo doctor disparando comentarios sarcásticos y metáforas sobre lo igualmente idiota que era Caroline, una familia asi de separada que había hecho lo mas cercano a reunirse que podían por ahora-

-Ahora la familia del doctor que lo trato, aquel que le coloco su mano en su lugar, dejo su pierna con la capacidad de caminar y hasta le ayudo a cambiar el color de su cabello, estaba tal vez en proceso de volver a incluso vivir juntos en la misma casa, con su Ex esposa y con su hijo a quien consideraba un amigo, claro no es que Lincoln pudiera asegurar eso, pero las probabilidades no eran de 0-

-Eran muchas las cosas que pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo, aunque no mostraba un rostro de estar demasiado pensativo, despues de todo en ese momento estaba cumpliendo con una petición por parte de su hermanita princesa, ella lo había invitado a tomar el te en una pastelería usando parte del dinero ahorrado en muchas mesadas, Lincoln acepto la invitación lo cual hiso que Lola no pudiera disimular su contento, del mismo modo Lincoln también se sentía ameno de acompañar a su hermanita princesa-

Asi que... Lincoln... ? -Le pregunto ella-

Que es lo que pasa, Lola ? -Lincoln la vio un tanto temerosa, tal vez iba a preguntarle algo importante, o algo incomodo, pero claro aunque Lincoln estaba intentando poner todo en su lugar, no era diferente a armas un castillo de cartas donde el mismo Lincoln era el viento que podía derrumbarla, en este caso quería decir que no hiba a mentirle a nadie para que se sintiera mejor-

Ahora todo podría volver a ser como antes ?

No, las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes -Lola miro al piso un tanto decepcionada, ella ya no era la niña de 6 años que acusaba a todo el mundo, mentía y invadía la privacidad de su hermano y sus hermanas, había creído que por cambiar asi como todos en casa lo intentaron, todo podría volver a ser como antes- Intento de que las cosas sean mejores que antes

-Al termino de esa frase, la princesa dejo salir una sonrisa, pero si entendía que para llegar a eso, el camino seria realmente largo, un tiempo para tratar con una hermana a la vez-

-El pelirrojo tenia diferentes planes para los días por venir, no todo ellos involucraban a su familia, pero pensó en que bien podría incluirlos en alguno de ellos, tal vez era demasiado pronto, o tal vez simplemente parte de el no estaba esperando mucho en los primeros intentos, pese a su nueva actitud para ser franco o mentir cuando le fuera conveniente, el pedir algo a los miembros actuales en casa... Bueno, tal como estaban las cosas el ser totalmente neutral no era lo mejor que podría ser-

Oigan chicas, mamá, papá -Les llamo Lincoln en medio de la cena aquella noche-

Que pasa hijo ? -Le pregunto su madre-

Mañana tengo un pequeña competencia de Judo, alguno de ustedes querría... -Antes de poder siquiera terminar su pregunta, solo escucho afirmaciones apresuradas de todas las presentes y de su padre quienes pidieron la direccion y a que hora tendrían que levantarse-

-Al día siguiente, Lincoln se levanto sintiéndose algo extraño, no fue sorpresa para el aquella sensación, era la primera vez que permitía a su familia asistir a algo que tuviera que ver con el mismo, no temía hacer el ridículo, no temía perder, esas cosas no importaban, todos ponían de su parte para que la situación familiar funcionara, lo que tuviera que pasar, solo pasaría-

Aquella competencia de Judo solo había tomado 3 horas, desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 13 horas, un tiempo que aunque considerable, a la familia Loud se le hiso bastante corto en los momentos en los que vio a Lincoln participar. El pelirrojo pese a su condición especial había podido escalar hasta los encuentros finales, lo había logrado antes y esta no había sido una excepción, claro que no quería decir que no lo hubieran sujetado con fuerza y casi derribado un par de veces-

-Este era uno de los momentos en los cuales Lincoln desearía que su familia fuera un poco mas silenciosa, ya que en cada encuentro, el pelirrojo recibía alabanzas increíblemente bulliciosas desde las gradas, a un punto que llegaba a ser vergonzoso, pero era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar desde incluso antes del accidente, el pasar por momentos de verguenza hasta el punto de el mismo someterse a ellos para poder salvar a alguna de sus hermanas-

-Después de numerosos derribos, Lincoln acabo aquel torneo obteniendo el segundo lugar, realmente el no había ido a participar con intenciones de llegar al oro, el pelirrojo había asistido a ese pequeño torneo solo como una pequeña forma de matar el tiempo y tener un premio en efectivo de 150 dolares, y claro que su familia había podido asistir, algo que de cierto modo lo había hecho un poco feliz-

-Pese a haber perdido por realmente poco en aquella final de ese torneo de Judo, este recibió ciertas palabras de apoyo por parte de toda su familia-

-Dentro de las siguientes dos semanas, los sucesos fueron realmente bastante similares, Lincoln aceptaba algunas de las propuestas de sus hermanas menores y de su hermana Lynn quien aun estaba en casa, ya fuera solo para poder pasar juntos un momento agradable o porque querían la presencia de su hermano en un evento de importancia-

-El primer evento fue por parte de Lisa, esta tubo una conferencia en la universidad comunitaria donde se le dio la oportunidad de invitar a sus familiares de los cuales claro, Lincoln fue un invitado, algo a lo cual este asistió. Lisa ante tal acontecimiento no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en todo momento desde el momento en el que comenzó su conferencia y su hermano estaba entre el publico, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto somnolienta, claro tal vez si era mucho pedir que se mantuviera despierto en esa clase de eventos-

-Lo siguiente fue una pequeña labor en casa, ayudar a Lucy con unos cuantos versos, claro Lincoln la ayudo con la condición de que pudiera hacerse en su habitacion y no levantarse de la cama, Lucy no había escuchado un no por respuesta, lo que la habia puesto feliz aunque no lo demostraba en su rostro. La gótica se sintió bien al notar que su hermano no había perdido su destreza poetice al momento de ayudarla-

-Tal vez con Lana fue que tuvo el momento mas calmado y que no requería pensar, su hermanita le pidió algo mas simple, no era un tipo de juego rudo como los que ella acostumbraba a hacer, mucho menos pelear como si se tratara de forcejear contra un animal. Lana simplemente le pidió a Lincoln que le diera una mano con el mantenimiento de su bicicleta, aquella que Lincoln le había heredado cuando ella tenia 6, aun estaba en sus manos-

Vaya, me siento algo nostálgico al ver esto -Le dijo a Lana- Aun recuerdas cuanto te la di ?

Claro que si, es increíble que haya durado tanto en mis manos -Le respondió ella-

-Por supuesto que Lily no seria la excepción a un intento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, despues de ayudar a Lana durante una hora, el pelirrojo paso otra hora jugando con Lily y sus juguetes, tal vez no era lo mas divertido o la mejor forma de matar el tiempo pero era la mejor forma de pasar unos cuantos momentos con ella, pero aun era temprano ese día, luego podría dedicar algo de tiempo a el y... tal vez hacer unas cuantas llamadas-

-Lincoln hiso una llamada para encontrarse con alguien en el parque, pero ese alguien solo era para evitar ponerse un tanto pesimista, pese a lo justificado de su comportamiento, quería saber si sus hermanas mayores ademas de Lynn, aun estaban tan empeñadas en hablarle con lastima o con culpa, solo esperaba que salir de casa las hubiera hecho madurar un poco mas-

Y porque rayos estoy aquí ? -Le pregunto Booker-

Ya te lo dije, solo quería tener algo de apoyo, pensé que en casa la llamada podrá acabar siendo muy impersonal, no quiero que mis hermanas y mis padres estén pegados a mi puesta escuchándome hablar con ellas una por una -Le respondió Lincoln-

Esta bien hermano, tienes todo mi apoyo -Le dijo Clyde quien también estaba con ellos-

Y consideras que es mas personal hacerlo al aire libre donde todos te escuchan y donde tal vez mas de una persona te reconocer por algo que paso ya hace años ?

Booker, si no quisieras ver que es lo que va a pasar, ni te habrías dado la molestia de venir en primer lugar, ahora se un buen amigo y cierra la boca -Le respondió Lincoln-

Wow, desde cuando eres un sujeto rudo !?

-Luego de eso Lincoln se dispuso a marcar, no tenia un orden especifico de marcado, pero prefirió llamar primero a Luna y a Luan sabiendo que estarían juntas-

Diga... ? -Respondió una de las hermanas, Lincoln reconoció la voz de su hermana rockera, no temía a lo que ella pudiera decir, no por el hecho de que pudiera decir algo hiriente, tampoco temía a eso, pero estaba seguro de que no escucharía un "Lo siento" otra vez-

Hola, Luna... Soy Lincoln

Hermano... Realmente eres tu ?

Así es Luna, como han estado tu y Luan ? -Por un momento todo fue silencio en aquella llamada, Lincoln había esperado no escuchar un "Lo siento" o cualquier tipo de palabra de arrepentimiento, se sintió a gusto al ver que dichas palabras jamas llegaron tal como esperaba o mas bien tal como el queria-

Ella... Yo... Nosotras hemos estado bien, Luan ahora mismo esta algo ocupada, pero te aseguro que le diré que llamaste y...La verdad es que me sorprendiste, hermano, como te ah ido a ti ?

Pues hace no mucho hubo una competencia de Judo y saque el segundo lugar, no fue tan malo -Respondió Lincoln- Sabes hermana, estaba pensando que... -Tomándose un respiro y tragando un poco de saliva- Cuando vuelvas, si quieres, podría acompañarte a algún concierto o recital de música, pero claro primero tienes que decirme como son las bandas y sabre si van a gustarme o no

-Otra vez cayo el silencio en aquella llamada, un silencio que en instantes fue reemplazado por unos cuantos sollozos al oro lado de la linea, Lincoln no era lo bastante despistado como para no entender el peso que debieron tener sus palabras sobre su hermana, desde el accidente y con la suma del conflicto por la relación rota de Luna, todo intento de interactuar se había vuelto imposible y ahora hay estaba el, hay estaba Lincoln extendiendo los brazos a su hermana de una forma metafórica-

Claro que si hermano, claro que si -Le respondió Luna-

También dile a Luan, que si quiere que vaya a ver una presentación en la que ella participe, también me gustaría hacerlo, es todo Luna, tengo que colgar ahora, pero fue bueno hablar contigo

Lo mismo digo hermano, creo que... -Lincoln temió a esas palabras por un momento, una palabra mal dicha podía arruinar todo el momento el cual ya era casi ideal, aquel valor que se dio para poder realizar esa llamada se perdería por completo si Luna decía las palabras que iba a decirle, claro que...- Creo que Luan si se pondrá mas feliz que yo cuando le diga todo esto -Y aquel posible pesar y molestia fue reemplazado por un alivio absoluto-

-Luna y Lincoln se despidieron y tan pronto el pelirrojo corto la llamada este cayo sentado en el suelo-

Crees que es suficiente por hoy o planeas continuar hasta el final ? -Le pregunto Booker, quien le tendio la mano para que ste se levantara-

Claro que voy a seguir con esto, tanto por ellas como también por mi

Sabes, aun me hes extraño el creer que mi pseudo reconciliación familiar fue lo que te llevo a tomar una decisión al final, no lo creen asi ? -Pregunto tanto a Lincoln como a Clyde-

Es cierto, que obtuviste de todo eso, hermano ? -Le pregunto Clyde-

Lo que tuve de todo eso... -Y buscando el siguiente numero en su celular, la siguiente hermana se había ido de la mejor manera posible, pero Lincoln quería hacerle saber que el no se había vuelto de piedra, muy diferente es buscar compañía de alguien solo para aminorar el sentimiento de soledad a buscar la compañía de su familia solo por eso, el hecho de ser familia, Lincoln no sabia que sentir, no sabia que era importante, pero las personas pueden cambiar, pueden dejar a un lado el pasado sin importar lo complicado y pesado que pudiera llegar a ser, aunque las cicatrices... Aunque las heridas se convirtieran en cicatrices que nunca se irían, es decisión de cada uno el vivir con ellas, vivir de forma plena pese a dichas cicatrices, a dichos recuerdos- Lo que tuve de todo eso, , lo que tuve de todo esto... No se como llamarlo, pero no me arrepiento

-Lincoln llamo al numero de celular de Leni, esperando por que esta contestara, su espera fue recompensada en solo 30 segundos, esta vez Leni reconoció la voz de su hermano al momento de que este saludo-

Link... Linky, hermanito, estas bien ?

Si, lo estoy Leni, como estas tu ?

-La conversación con Leni fue mucho mas amena, ya que ella se había marchado de una forma mucho mejor, ambos se preguntaron muchas cosas, al punto de que si quiera pensar sobre los sucesos de Lincoln nunca pasaron por la mente de la modista. El pelirrojo cerro la conversación diciendo a su hermana mayor que si en algún momento hace ropa para chicos, a el no le molestaría probarse y tal vez quedársela si le gustaba, ahora solo quedaba una hermana mas a la que llamar-

Crees que podrías dejarme hablar primero a mi ? -LE pregunto Clyde, lo cual fue respondido por una cachetada en la nuca de parte de Booker-

Clyde, esto no es tu versión del mundo proverbial de Phil Colins, solo has la llamada de una vez, Lincoln -Les dijo Booker-

-Lincoln marco el teléfono de Lori, no sabia si la encontraría disponible, pero nada perdía con intentar, el tono de llamada duro un minuto completo antes de que la voz de quien antes era la mayor de la casa se hiciera presente, Lincoln le dio un saludo mencionando su nombre y Lori de inmediato le respondo-

Lori... Has estado bien ?

La pregunta es, literalmente tu lo estas ? -Le pregunto ella-

Yo... Yo eh estado bien, han pasado algunas cosas estos días, y me han dado en que pensar, es por eso que te estoy llamando. Es cierto que pasaron algunas cosas, pero llegue a pensar de que tampoco quisiera que mis padres dejen de serlos o que ustedes como mis hermanas dejen de ser mis hermanas -Lori se mantenía escuchando hasta el final desde el otro lado de la linea- Se que tengo que continuar con mi vida, ustedes se esforzaron por reparar lo causado, ya es hora de que también lo intente, asi que... Así que si vienes de visita, me encantaría verte

-La respuesta de Lori no llego de inmediato, realmente estaba sorprendida y feliz, tanto que bien se le podría haber caído el celular de las mano, pero eso no paso-

Me da mucho gusto que me llamaras, hermanito, te eh extrañado a ti y a toda nuestra familia -Le dijo- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tu cumpleaños no esta tan lejos, crees que quieras celebrarlo ?

-Ya había pasado demasiado, demasiado tiempo en lo que los regalos que llegaban no acababn sirviendo de nada si no se trataba de dinero, asi que...-

Lo haré, hablare con mamá y papá y les diré que me gustaría volver a tener una celebración de cumpleaños, aunque se algo pequeño

-Con esas ultimas palabras fue que termino la ultima llamada a la ultima hermana. Lincoln despues de mucho tiempo finalmente se sentía algo a lo que podría llamar el sentirse feliz, todo había sido duro, pero despues de mucho tiempo, finalmente de forma totalmente involuntaria fue que las comisuras de su boca formaron una sonrisa, una sonrisa basada en su familia-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Alejinx: No se nota nada que me encanta Rick y Morty XD, igual creo que usar cosas como el mini voltron seria algo** **humorístico**_ **, cosa que no se usa mucho en esta historia mas haya del sarcasmo. Saludos y gracias :D**

 _ **A Ficlover93: Literalmente lo pusieron frente a una camioneta, no me imagino a alguien perdonando eso a la** **fácil**_ **, y claro este** **tendría** **que primer pasar por cosas que lo hicieran pensar sobre que estaba sintiendo realmente o incluso, que es lo que** **quería** **sentir realmente, es todo un proceso pero ducho proceso no** **iba** **a llegar solo por su cuenta, por eso el tiempo de** **recuperación** **física** **primero donde Lincoln no tenia idea de que es lo que** **quería** **. Saludos y gracias :D**

 _ **A TheDarkWar12: El final ya esta golpeando a la puerta, solo resta el epilogo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A pirata: Ya no falta nada mas que intentar unir lo que quedo roto de la** **relación**_ **entre hermano y hermanas, un** **proceso** **, pero algo que llegara. Saludos :D**

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: Pues no se si Henrietta hubiera soportado a ambos cuando ni siquiera se si** **soportaría**_ **una** **sesión** **con el doctor XD, creo que seria gracioso ver si tu llegar a usarlos de modo similar, en cuanto al insulto... Pues palabras amorosas no** **iba** **a ser lo primero que le dijera a una de sus hermanas a todo** **pulmón** **, mucho menos a Lynn. Saludos y gracias :D**

 _ **A Doce Espadas: Si que le deben mucho, de igual forma el gesto final que tengo planeado para el epilogo... Tal vez sea bizarro, pero no sera algo** **vació**_ **. Saludos :D**

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aqui llegamos esta vez, solo queda el epilogo, realmente disfrute con la** **creación**_ **de esta historia al ser mi primer Fic tipo sufrimiento en esta pagina, ahora esta historia ya esta a nada de llegar a su fin, estamos** **literalmente** **a un epilogo, y** **luego** **claro la notas de escritor donde planeo compartir un par de cosas con ustedes. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo y ultimo capitulo :DDDDD**


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Loud House Fanfic: Mi familia, mi mayor cicatriz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud house pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**_

Epilogo: La mayor cicatriz _ **  
**_

-5 años, 5 años o tal vez un poco mas ya había pasado desde que todo comenzó, que es lo que aprendiste de todo al final ? Acaso aprendiste a que no todo puede salir como esperas o que la peor de las sorpresas puede venir del lugar menos esperado ?-

Porque no esperar una mala sorpresa en tu casa ? Ya incluso antes de tus dos años habías pasado por momentos difíciles y tragicómicos en ella, claro que esos sucesos no podían estar al mismo nivel de tu accidente y lo que lo causo. Un pastelazo clásico o hasta un golpe cariñoso en el brazo, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que aquella mala broma que tu familia te jugo aquel día, justo en tu cumpleaños, pero que habías aprendido de eso ?-

-Eso es algo que tal vez... Oh claro que no, es algo que si te tomaste tu tiempo en descubrir, como si trataras de resolver una novel de misterio por ti mismo antes de llegar al final... Claro, dicho ejemplo tal vez pueda sonar extraño, pero el fin en términos generales era el mismo, te tomaste tu tiempo en descifrar que era lo que sentías si es que si quieras sentías algo-

-No es que estuvieras hecho de piedra, no es que fueras del todo una criatura inocente que había llegado al mundo apenas hace un día y no tenia la menor idea de como este funcionaba, tampoco eras un monstruo que creía que el mundo se basa en que simplemente es cuestión de matar o morir, no eras nada de eso, ni mas ni menos-

-Podrías creer en algunos momentos o incluso en mas de solo algunos momentos que tuviste la familia equivocada en el momento equivocado, pero a solo un día para celebrar nuevamente tu cumpleaños, esa idea se veía cercana y a la vez lejana, no entendías del todo tus propios pensamientos pero estos estaban hay como lo estaban las cicatrices en tu cuerpo y en tu mente-

-El periodo de recuperación parecía ahora solo una muy amarga pesadilla, recordaste que a los 11 años viste una película que no debías haber visto, te habías sobre estimado y por consecuencia, acabaste convirtiéndote en todo un paranoico esa noche y no pudiste dormir, un castigo apropiado para una mala acción, pero lo que te había ocurrido no fue una película de terror y suspenso y tu periodo de recuperación tal vez fue algo peor-

-Realmente agradecías que los medicamentos que aun tomabas fueran algo que se podía encontrar en cualquier farmacia y comprar sin receta, te sentías bien con el hecho de que ya no tomabas pastillas que terminarían por convertirte en alguien que parecía ser adicto a dormir mucho y ni hablar de las inyecciones que vinieron despues, tu cuerpo ahora estaba lo bastante firme como para solo preocuparse si en los días calurosos, las personas verán esas marcas de agujas en tus brazos y tal vez creerán que eres una especie de drogadicto rehabilitado, no estarían tan lejos de la verdad si supieran cuanta dependencia creaste a esas inyecciones en su momento, pero mejor crear dependencia a eso que al sujeto que se dedico a tu caso porque lo obligaron a eso-

-Tal vez... O con mas certeza, todo pudo llegar a ser mucho peor, al menos no desarrollaste un temor a las camionetas o a la fecha de tu cumpleaños, y con este acercándose, solamente te preguntabas que es lo que haría toda tu familia reunida de nuevo-

-En tus dudas, decidiste hablar con un amigo, o al menos asi podías llamarlo algunas veces, ciertamente Booker no era alguien de lo mas accesible, pero tampoco era alguien que rechazaba de malas a primeras todo lo que se le cercaba, aunque también no podías negar que los primeros meses de tu tratamiento, si llegaste a convencerte de las palabras de Ivan Noxx-

Querrás que tu cumpleaños sea solo familiar, o planeas invitar a alguien mas ? -Te preguntó Booker-

Creo que es mejor ir paso por paso, no seria capaz de aceptarlo todo de buenas a primeras aunque me importe... Y me importa ahora

Y crees que sera algo especial ? Esperas a que despues te tanto tiempo, nada termine volviendo a ser lo mismo que fue cuando tenias 11 o 12 años ?

-Nuevamente Booker te había preguntado algo, tardaste en responder, no es que la respuesta fuera dificil, es solo que tenia muchas formas de decirse y todas parecían fallar en algo. Confiabas en que nada de lo que paso en ti volvería a ocurrir ? Acaso tu familia aprendía de sus errores ? La respuesta estaba en tus propias experiencias, realmente nada de lo que ocurría en la casa Loud que era de gravedad se repetía mas de una vez, tus propios errores y los errores de tu familia eran la prueba de eso-

-Tu nunca volviste a participar en esos proyectos de medio ambiente, cuando tenias que hacerlo de forma obligatoria, al menos en casa ya había la suficiente cantidad de hermanas como para que el medidor se mantuviera en verde por si solo, y ya contabas con la actitud como para golpear con tu bastón en la cara a los chicos que querían usar tu casa como refugio para no arruinar su medidor a costa del tuyo propio-

-Nunca volviste a participar en un concurso que involucrara vídeos graciosos, claro que con el poder del Internet, como rápido sufriste unas burlas, rápido estas terminaron. Aprendiste que siempre que se daba una pelea que involucrara el protocolo, lo mejor era estar fuera de casa por un día completo, si el problema persistía entonces bien podrias quedarte otro dia mas afuera-

-Tu familia aprendió que creer en la suerte no era muy diferente a creer en un político o en un fanático religioso, aprendió que la mayoría de los problemas que han tenido es por simples mas entendidos y por supuesto que aprendieron a tocar la puerta de las habitaciones, pero eso no hiso que tu sacaras los seguros de la puerta ni las barras de acero que soldaste a la ventilación-

Creo que tendré que esperar a que no lo arruinen, o a que yo mismo arruine algo, creo que es cosa de probabilidades, no crees que ese también seria tu caso o confías plenamente en que tus padres no volverán a comportarse como un par de niños pequeños ?

Touche, Lincoln

-Los padres de tu amigo Booker tenían su forma de ser tontos, tu lo sabias bien, Ivan Noxx había hecho mucho por ti, de no ser por el sin duda te faltaría mas que solo un ojo, es algo que podías dar por hecho y hasta podrían decírtelo por escrito, pero eso no lo haría una buena persona, tampoco el hecho de que podía darse el lujo de salvar la vid de quien quisiera y no ser reprendido, claro al menos este no alardeaba de si dejaba morir a algunos y salvaba a otros, eso seria incomodo de escuchar en mas de un sentido-

-No sabias mucho de Caroline, no podías opinar mucho, pero si era... O fue la esposa de Ivan Noxx, eso quería decir que sin duda tenia sus propios problemas de actitud-

-Aun asi el doctor Noxx no solo puso todo lo que pudo en su lugar al momento de no dejarte morir, también fue quien te dio los medicamentos y aunque era artante para el, te escuchaba cuando no era su trabajo, bien podría haberte desplazado a algún psicólogo sin importar lo malo que fuera solo para ahorrarse esos minutos, pero no lo hiso-

Oye.. Crees que en en algún momento tu papá dejara de beber ? -Era una pregunta que tal vez consideraste importante, o simplemente querías hacerla para romper un poco el silencio, en un intento de que el tiempo no transcurriera solo en silencio, realmente no es que fueran malos amigos, pero hablar de cualquier otra cosa era mejor a hablar de la situación de ambos, el problema era que la falta de ocurrencia nunca estuvo mas presente-

Pues aunque yo creyera en los milagros, tampoco creeria en uno tan grande como ese

-El tiempo paso un poco entre esas conversaciones, pensándolo desde otro punto de vista, no podías negar que era mucho mejor eso a hablar sobre temas de adolescencia, al menos ya estabas a solo una hora de tener que ir a casa, te levantaste de aquella banca en el parque y comenzaste a caminar junto a tu amigo quien estaba recibiendo una llamada, estabas justo al lado asi que no fue dificil escuchar una conversación entre un padre y su hijo, pero si te sorprendió el hecho de que dicho padre preguntara por ti-

-Recibiste el celular algo incrédulo, que es lo que querría hablar Ivan Noxx contigo ? Tal vez solo te desearía un feliz cumpleaños-

Hola ?

Hola Lincoln, asi que ya volviste a esta fecha eh ? -No fue dificil distinguir que la voz de Noxx lo delataba en camino a villa alcohol, no fue algo nuevo para ti pero eso no quería decir que estuvieras o si quiera te sintiera en posición de decirle algo, el tenia su modo de vida donde trataba de que fuera poco que que sea importante para el-

Sabes Lincoln... Tal vez todo acabe saliendo bien hoy, digo... No es como si te estuvieras casando, no es como si fueras a asistir a un funeral en el cual sirven un pastel aunque... Aunque eso no quiere decir que uno se arrepienta de esas cosas

A donde quiere llegar, Dr Noxx ?

Sabes Lincoln... -Hablando entre eructos- A pesar de que cosas como lo que paso contigo, o cosas incluso como enamorarse... Todo eso puede cambiar mucho a una persona, yo obtuve un hijo genial, tu... No se si habrás obtenido algo de todo, es asi ?

-Si habías obtenido algo o no de todo esto, Ivan Noxx sin duda estaba ya bastante ebrio como para querer hablar de algo asi contigo, pero no es que no tuvieras una respuesta, realmente si tenias una, pero no sabias si era la correcta, que tendría de malo que te arriesgaras a dar dicha respuesta ?-

No lo se, tal vez en parte usted tenia razón, las cosas si pueden ser mas fáciles cuando no hay anda que importe, pero no se si es lo que yo quiero para mi. De no ser por usted, tal vez hubiera acabado mucho peor, si hubiera sido asi entonces nada mas me hubiera importado, hubiera tenido que aceptar la lastima de otros porque no hubiera podido hacer nada por mi mismo, pero se que esperar a que todo mejore para mi y a mi alrededor no ocurrirá si solamente espero por una repuesta, en algún momento todo llega a ser bastante malo como para llegar a una decisión final, la mía es que no puedo vivir con rencor por siempre, no si realmente ellos están arrepentidos y... Ademas, se bien que nada de lo que hagan podrá devolverme lo que perdí ese día, pero tampoco quier perder mas

-Tocaste el parche que cubría tu ojo con esa ultima frase, el celular estaba en silencio casi total, solamente los respiros de Noxx al otro lado de la linea-

Lincoln, cuida bien de Booker, necesitara amigos como tu para que no termine siendo alguien como yo, como su madre o algo peor, y pasa un buen cumpleaños, devuelvele el celular a mi hijo

-Luego de eso solamente pasaron unas cuantas palabras de padre a hijo y viceversa, no sabias de que estaban hablando, pero Booker se veía feliz pese a saber que su padre estaba ebrio, lo veías en su rostro, y en el tuyo también había parecido una sonrisa que no notaste hasta varios segundos despues-

-Ya te encontrabas frente a tu casa, el momento para entrar, temer un poco a esa puerta, un temor justificado, asi como temor a por lo que sea que lo esperaba adentro, te despediste de tu amigo quien siguió su camino y procediste a abrir la puerta, no se trato de una rotunda sorpresa, no a un nivel masivo, pero si fuste recibido por tus padres y tus 10 hermanas, absolutamente todas estaban hay y te dieron un cálido abraso, un abrazo como no recordabas haber tenido en los últimos años, al menos no uno a nivel asi de familiar, era algo nostálgico y triste al mismo tiempo-

-Después de tanto tiempo fue que finalmente correspondiste a un abrazo familiar, esperabas uno , recibiste uno junto a uno cuantos regalos que esta vez no acabarían en la basura como había pasado años anteriores, ahora todas habían crecido lo suficiente como para saber que regalarte de forma correcta-

-Un estuche de lapices nuevo, un programa instalado en la computadora para realizar dibujo digital, un aceite para cuando las visagras de la puerta rechinen o los seguros comenzaran a oxidarse, una caja de pastelillos de chocolate que increíblemente no tenían mordidas por ningún lado, una caja completa de tinte para el cabello para 30 días la cual curiosamente también traía un sobre para remover el tinte de cabello, de una buena calidad a diferencia de las que compraba a unos pocos dolares o en su defecto incluso usando jugo de fresa en polvo, un traje nuevo para Judo, una cámara de vídeo de alta definición, un reproductor de música con los mejores éxitos del rock de todos los tiempos... O al menos desde el punto de vista de Luna, aun manteniendo esa palabra de que lo llevaría a una tocata, un set de ropa que combinara con su cabello y finalmente una tarjeta de memoria de 24Gb para su celular-

-Algunos de esos regalos se veían realmente increíbles del mismo modo en que lo era que las hermanas que dejaron el nido ahora estuvieran hay por ti, pero no es que te importara la calidad de estos, no en el mal sentido esta vez, esta vez si estabas apreciando los regalos en su totalidad, solo faltaron tus padres quienes se veían algo nerviosos ya que su regalo parecía estar en manos de tu padre-

Hijo... Se que quieres que dejemos todo atrás, todo lo que paso, pero creo... O al menos yo y tu madre creímos que es hora de hacer un cambio algo radical

-Viste a tu padre mostrarte una caja, era pequeña, no te preguntaste que podría haber, pero de haberlo hecho no sabrías que haber sentido con respecto a eso, era del mismo color que el anterior, que el real, el cual ahora era reemplazado por algo en lugar de nada, nunca te imaginaste usando uno, ni siquiera en todo el tiempo que te tomo recuperarte, pero ahora tenias uno en tus manos, a tal punto que lo primero que habías hecho entonces fue correr al baño lo mejor que pudiste y quitarte el parche del lado izquierdo, hace mucho que no lavabas esa parte de tu cara, tal vez solo cuando te bañabas cada tanto, pero ahora... Tal vez tomaría tiempo acostumbrarte, pero el tiempo se encargaría de todo asi como lo había hecho hasta ahora-

No se ve nada mal... -Te dijiste a ti mismo contemplando ese implante de vidrio, era del mismo color que el otro, aunque era algo extraño tenerlo, este podía moverse, al menos no tenias un ojo que se movía y otro que solo se mantenía quieto como un pésimo adorno-

-Te viste unos pocos minutos al espejo despues de eso, aun parecía algo muy improbable y esa improbabilidad estaba justo en el lugar que solo había antes un hueco, tenia algo de gracioso tal vez, pero no podías encontrar la gracia en eso, aun asi viste como las comisuras en tu boca formaron una sonrisa la cual no pudiste evitar de ninguna manera, ese chico frente al espejo eras tu, a pesar de todo podías decir que ahora seguías siendo tu, estabas seguro de que seguías siendo tu ahora y estabas seguro de lo que sentías, por instinto revisaste tu cabello, las primeras raíces blancas comenzaba a asomarse por tu cuero cabelludo, te quedaste pensando un poco en si teñirlo de inmediato o no, preferiste esperar al día siguiente y pasar el día de tu cumpleaños con quienes te esperaban en el piso de abajo-

-El chico peliblanco que sufrió aquel accidente no volvería, ese se había quedado en el pasado, pero el chico que eras ahora no tenia por que ser algo malo, habías cambiado, en un principio te intentaste convencer de que todo era mejor, o no te importaba mas bien si seria lo mejor o peor, solamente es como te sentías,si te sentías mas cómodo con eso o buscabas responder si te sentías cómodo con eso o si importaba si quiera-

-Todo ese tiempo seria algo que jamas podrías olvidar, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieras que quedarte en eso, no tenias porque quedarte preso en el pasado, lo que te quedaba ahora eran solo las marcas en un cuerpo que hacia parecer al TU de 12 años como una sombra de lo que eres ahora, nunca pensarías que esta fue la mejor forma de crecer, no fue la mejor forma de madurar, pero hay estaban ellas... Hay estaban las cicatrices, aquellas que se quedaron en tu cuerpo y en tu mente, unas con las cuales pese a todo podrías tener una vid feliz, y ahora... Ahora compartías un bello momento con tu familia, tu mayor cicatriz-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Pirata: Pues si, la verdad es que ese fue un momento de debilidad de mi parte, pero también pense que el manotazo a Clyde haría reír a mas de uno, quiero aclarar si que no tengo nada... o no tengo mucho en contra de Clyde XD, en cuanto a porque Lincoln solo llego a segundo lugar es por el hecho de que la superación no es precisamente por un tema deportivo en esta historia, lo había sentido un poco cliché el hacer que llegara en primer lugar. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ficlover93: Y aqui ah llegado al fin mi estimado lector, no hay nada que decir excepto que agradezco el apoyo y el hecho de que hayas disfrutado la historia. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno, a todo el resto de los lectores... No habrá notas de autor realmente extendidas en esta historia debido a que no tengo mucho realmente que decir, pero puedo decirles que el hecho de que una madre separe a un hijo de su padre porque ella fue... A falta de una mejor palabra, Idiota... Puedo decirles que es algo que base en la vida real, por supuesto que todos saben que Ivan Noxx tuvo su personalidad basada en Rick Sanchez pero el nombre de Ivan Noxx fue algo totalmente inventado, el nombre de Booker viene del nombre del protagonista de Biosshock Infinity porque... Pues para mi sonaba bastante bien XD, mas haya de eso no tengo mas que decir, solo agradecer a todos el haber tomado su tiempo y pasar por esta historias, a 3 usuarios en concreto que me permitieran usar a sus personajes... A sus Psicólogos tan particulares para esta historia (Aun si un capitulo donde aparecían dos de ellos fue un placer totalmente culpable) Y ahora sin mas que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado este epilogo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el estreno de la segunda entrega de TheAPexHouse :DDDDDDD**_


End file.
